Dans ses yeux
by Asrial
Summary: Odin et Thor s'affrontent sur la punition de Loki qui a depuis longtemps prit la clé des champs. Thor sort vainqueur de la bataille d'argument. Odin, choqué et en colère, décide de se venger de son fils qui vient de l'humilier. Thor ne peut qu'avoir tord. Il est plus que temps que Thor apprenne sa place. IronThunderFrost Capsicoul.
1. Chapter 1

Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 1

########################

Et là, attention ma'ame, messieurs, on va tenter d'avoir un Thor intelligent, calme et composé pendant toute la fic ! Challenge !

#######################

Le prince et le roi d'Asgard se fixaient aussi calmement que possible.

Chacun campé sur ses positions, ils alignaient arguments après arguments sans parvenir à se départager.

Autour d'eux, le Conseil n'arrivait pas plus qu'eux à se décider.

Une fois de plus, Loki était au centre de leurs discutions.

Loki avait été confié par Midgar à Asgard trois ans auparavant.

Trois années pendant lesquelles Loki devait purger le début de sa peine de mille ans aux fins fonds des geôles d'Asgard, enchainé au mur, les lèvres cousues, sa magie étouffée, sous une pluie perpétuelle de poison.

Dès qu'il avait appris la teneur de la punition de son frère, Thor avait rugit comme un taureau dans l'arène. Il refusait que quelqu'un fasse encore du mal à son petit frère.  
Depuis, il se battait chaque jour avec Odin pour faire annuler la condamnation de Loki. Ou tout au moins, réduire à quelque chose d'humain et surtout en proportion avec la faute.  
En soit, c'était plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.

Ce n'était pas comme si Loki allait gentiment se laisser torturer pendant des années sans broncher.

Loki avait mis approximativement huit minutes à fuir sa cellule.

Thor avait fêté ça le soir même avec la biture de sa vie.

Odin en voulait à son ainé. Si encore il avait pris sa cuite en privé ? Mais non, son fils l'avait prise dans le grand hall, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que la punition de son frère était une monstruosité et que Loki n'était pas responsable. Tout au moins, pas complètement.

Depuis trois ans, la rancœur d'Odin grandissait chaque jour.

A chaque fois que Thor énonçait un nouvel argument en faveur de son frère, Odin lui en voulait davantage. Et se braquait encore plus.

"- Loki n'était pas dans son état normal et vous le savez.

"- Ton frère est faible !"

"- Parce que "vous" auriez bien sûr résisté au contrôle magique du tesseract ?"

"- Ce n'est pas la question !'

"- Au contraire, père. C'est toute la question. Vous ne cessez de mettre en avant la faiblesse supposée de Loki comme un argument pour le punir. De mon point de vue, il appartient au fort de protéger les faibles. Donc nous devrions aider Loki à se remettre plutôt qu'à vouloir lui faire du mal."

Plusieurs membres du conseil hochèrent la tête.

Même s'ils n'aimaient pas Loki, le prince marquait un point. Depuis toujours, c'était le rôle d'Asgard de protéger. Sinon, jamais ils ne se seraient mêlés à la guerre que Laufey avait lancé contre Midgar et qui leur avait tant couté.

Odin fronça les sourcils.

"- Un prince…"

"- Est une créature vivante avec ses sensibilités et ses peines, père !"

"- Ton frère..."

"- Ha ? Loki est à nouveau mon frère maintenant ?"

Thor pouvait être ailleurs, mais son frère était trop important pour lui pour qu'il se laisse aller à l'agacement.

Odin, par contre, approchait un magnifique violet.

"- Ton frère est un danger public ! Il est totalement fou !

"- On se demande bien ce qui a pu lui secouer la cervelle" Railla le prince blond avec un peu d'irritation.

"- THOR !"

"- Oui, c'est moi ?"

Thor retint silencieusement une grimace.

Passer trop de temps avec Tony Stark commençait à avoir une influence certaine sur lui.

Le prince doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Tout au moins en général. Mais là, comme ça permettait de déstabiliser Odin, c'était une bonne chose. Le tout allait être de savoir jusqu'où aller trop loin. Lui n'avait pas l'entrainement de l'humain.

"- Je n'apprécie pas cette attitude jeune homme…"

"- Je n'apprécie pas plus votre entêtement, Odin. Au moins nous sommes quittes. Allez, on s'embrasse et on y va ?"

Plusieurs membres du Conseil pouffèrent, voir étouffèrent un rire dans leur manche.

Oui, non, là, il allait devoir se calmer dans la starkisation.

Odin ferma les yeux puis prit plusieurs longues inspirations pour tenter de se calmer.

"- Thor. Admettons que ton frère était contrôlé par les Chitauris."

Le prince se retint d'appuyer la chose. Il SAVAIT que c'était le cas. Son frère avait les yeux verts bon sang ! Pas bleu luisant !

"- Même si je ne le punis pas pour avoir tenté de prendre le contrôle de Midgar il reste ses actes à Asgard."

"- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de répréhensibles.

"- …..Pardon ?"

"- Voyons les choses comme elles sont, père et non comme vous voulez les prendre. Loki a certes fait entrer trois jotuns dans le coffre aux reliques….

"- Tu le dis toi-même !" Approuva Odin, triomphant.

Thor leva la main.

"- Je n'ai pas fini. VOUS avez dit que ces trois fous avaient payés leur acte de leur vie et que ce n'était pas grave. VOUS l'avez fit." Odin se renfrogna. Oui, il l'avait fit. "A l'inverse, j'étais un gosse sans cervelle avide de sang qui voulait causer une guerre et raser Jotunheim. C'est même pour ça que vous m'avez bannit lorsque j'y suis allé !"

"- LOKI t'as poussé à y aller !"

Thor haussa les épaules.

"- Loki me connaît bien. Certes, il m'y a encouragé. Mais j'y serais allé quand même. J'ai juste mit moins d'une heure à me décider au lieu d'une journée. Mais j'y serai allé. Vous le savez, Heimdall le sait, Loki le savait, le CONSEIL le sait, L'UNIVERS le savait…"

Mal à l'aise, les conseillers ne purent que hocher la tête.  
Eux n'étaient pas aussi aveugles aux fautes de Thor qu'Odin.

"- J'étais un gamin sans cervelle avide de sang. De plus, LOKI a tout fait pour nous empêcher d'aller à Jotunheim en prévenant un garde puis en mettant exprès ses deux pieds dans sa bouche avec Heimdall."

Le Gardien hocha à son tour la tête.

Loki n'avait fait preuve d'aucune subtilité pour aller à Jotunheim. Le prince ne voulait PAS que Thor y aille. Il avait tenté de gagner du temps en attendant Odin. C'était lui, Heimdall, qui lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied par mesquine vengeance, il devait l'admettre aussi.

"- Je ne crois pas que la torture et le bannissement soit de la même eau, père…"

"- Loki a tenté de te tuer ! Il m'a fait passer pour mort auprès de toi ! Il…."

"- Suffit père. Reprenons chaque point. Loki était déboussolé, perdu, blessé et le cœur en miette. Et vous, à faire la sieste. A cela, mère lui donne le trône au lieu de le prendre elle-même et de prendre un peu de temps pour le rassurer. Non, elle lui gicle Gungnir dans les pattes et en avant Guingan, débrouille toi Jeannot." Plusieurs conseillers s'entre regardèrent. Il venait de dire quoi là ? Bon, ils comprenaient l'idée mais… C'était QUOI ce vocabulaire ? Midgar faisait du mal à leur prince, là. "Loki est venu me voir sur terre. Certes, il vous a fait passer pour mort, mais il m'a donné la clé pour retrouver Mjolnir ! Avant son passage, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire pour retrouver mon statut. Il m'a donné la clé !"

"- ET IL A CHERCHE A TE TUER !"

"- Non, père. Il y a réussit. Le Destructeur a tué l'humain que j'étais. Mais Loki n'est pas idiot. Pas plus que vous. Il savait qu'en cas de risque mortel, vous aviez prévu que je retrouve mes pouvoirs. Ne niez pas ! C'est un fait. On ne me fera pas croire que juste trois jours sur Midgar ont été suffisants pour que je change réellement. Certes, mon bannissement a amorcé un changement. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Mais on ne change pas en trois jours. C'est impossible. Loki SAVAIT qu'en me tuant, je reviendrais à Asgard. Et que je l'arrêterai. C'est pour ça qu'il a ordonné au Destructeur de me frapper et non de me griller comme une saucisse. S'il m'avait transformé en kebab, toute la magie des neuf royaumes n'aurait suffi à me ramener. Et vous le savez."

Odin s'enterra un peu plus dans son siège.

Là, tout de suite, il haïssait Thor.

Tout ce que son fils disait était trop logique, trop vrai. Mais il était impossible que Loki ai fait tout ca

"- Ton frère était fou ! Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il aurait fait tout ca pour toi ? Il a fait venir laufey ICI !"

"- Oui, pour le tuer devant vous. Pour vous prouver qu'il vous choisissait VOUS, qu'il choisissait ASGARD et non sa lignée biologique.

"- Il a tenté de detruire Jotunheim."

"- Sans mettre en danger de vie Asgardienne, pour effacer les monstres. Pour effacer ce qu'il est persuadé d'être." Siffla Thor qui finalement commençait à légèrement s'agacer.

Odin se mit à grincer des dents.

Où diable Thor avait gagné cette éloquence ? Et cette assurance ?  
Ho certes, Thor avait toujours été sûr de lui. Mais pas comme ca ! Thor était bravache et grande gueule. Pas assuré et tranquille.  
Thor avait murit si vite… Trop vite…Et surtout, contre lui.

Ce n'était pas bon !

Les Conseillers finirent de murmurer entre eux.

"- Le Conseil à prit sa décision, Majesté. Nous retirons notre soutien à la peine du prince Loki."

"- QUOI ?"

Le rugissement du roi fit grimacer le chef du conseil.

"- Les arguments du prince Thor nous ont convaincu. Le prince Loki a quitté Asgard depuis trois ans sans qu'aucun acte répréhensible ne lui soit plus attribué."

Thor eut une moue dubitative.

Certes, Loki n'avait plus tué personne mais il venait régulièrement pour faire des farces aux Avengers. Ce n'était pas vraiment dangereux mais souvent pénibles et salissant. L'attaque des nounours géants en guimauve était un exemple parfait. Mais Thor devait admettre que oui, ce n'était pas réellement répréhensible. Loki avait fait des choses équivalentes sur Asgard. C'était dans sa persona. Rien de méchant donc. En plus, Loki se concentrait exclusivement sur eux. Il avait même été une fois jusqu'à démonté une armée de Doombots qui s'étaient présentée pendant qu'il jouait avec les Avengers. LUI jouait avec ces copains, qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter. En tout cas, c'était comme ça que Thor l'avait compris.

"- Nous estimons que l'exil, jusqu'à ce que le prince Loki ait prouvé sa qualité par ses actes est un juste châtiment, surtout en regard de celui qu'à subit le prince Thor lorsqu'il a voulu détruire Jotunheim.

Là, Thor approuva.

En plus, Loki n'avait visiblement aucune envie de rentrer. Qu'il retrouve son équilibre et qu'il découvre ce qu'il était seul, c'est-à-dire sans avoir Asgard sur le dos. Ce serait très bien.

A la limite de l'apoplexie à présent, Odin serrait si fort les accoudoirs de son trône que le métal s'indentait lentement.

Le roi d'Asgard ne pouvait plus rien faire de plus.

Il avait associé le Conseil à sa décision parce qu'il pensait que le poids de sa décision, associé à la sienne, serait suffisant pour faire comprendre à Thor son erreur. Et voilà que le Conseil se ralliait à l'avis de son fils ? Traitres…Tous…

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Comment Thor pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ?

La session se termina enfin.

Satisfait, Thor salua les membres du conseil puis passa voir sa mère.  
Comme souvent, Frigga le fit rester auprès d'elle une petite heure pour qu'il lui raconte les derniers exploits de ses deux fils.  
Elle était soulagée de savoir que Loki allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas perdu son esprit joueur. Elle plaignait un peu les humains qui le subissait mais pas tant que ça.  
Sans compter que l'un d'eux, au moins, s'amusait visiblement comme un fou des plaisanteries douteuses de son cadet. L'humain Stark attendait la bêtise de la semaine de Loki avec un visible intérêt tout professionnel. Et peut-être pas que.

"- Cette semaine encore, pendant que les nounours en guimauve attaquaient central park comme des grands, Loki a offert un verre d'hydromel à Stark pendant que nous nettoyons avec les autres…"

Amusé autant qu'agacé, Thor secoua la tête.  
Ça se finissait toujours pareil.

Quand Loki n'était pas occupé à se battre avec son frère, il buvait un verre avec Stark un peu à l'écart pendant que le reste des Avengers faisaient le ménage.  
C'était tellement systématique que certains journaux à scandale en venait à titrer que Loki était juste l'entrainement hebdomadaire des Avengers.

Thor en venait presque à le croire aussi.

Les attaques de Loki étaient brutales, bizarres mais plus vraiment dangereuses. Loki mettait une attention tout particulière à ne se battre au corps à corps que contre lui d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu tuer tous les autres d'une simple claque après tout.

"- Je ne sais quoi te dire, Thor. Soit Loki en a après la vertu de ton ami humain." Le rire de Thor la fit hausser un sourcil.

"- "Vertu" n'est pas un mot qui existe dans le vocabulaire de l'ami Stark, mère. Si Loki devait le séduire, ils seraient parfaitement appariés. Loki est peut-être la Catin des Neuf Royaumes, mais un titre équivalent pour Midgar seul pourrait être donné sans peine à l'ami Stark."

Frigga soupira.

"- Et bien au moins ils seront en terrain connus. Et avec l'imagination de ton frère, ils s'occuperont."

Cela fit glousser un instant Thor. Ce n'était sans doute pas très digne mais tant pis. Il était avec sa mère, il pouvait. Et ce n'était pas manquer de respect à Loki que d'utiliser son titre de Catin des Neuf Royaumes. Loki était très fier de ce titre. Comme de celui de Mère des Monstres. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre d'ailleurs. Loki avait choisi avec soin chacun des géniteurs de ses enfants. Svadilfari avait été un accident. Aucun des autres ne l'avait été. Et Loki aimait chacun de ses petits avec la même ardeur. Comme Thor aimait chacun de ses neveux et nièces avec la même tendresse même si l'un deux était soi-disant destiné à le tuer.  
Depuis trois ans que Thor était sur Midgar presque tout le temps, il avait pris la peine de chercher Jörmungand.

Et l'avait trouvé.

Le gros serpent avait fait son nid non loin de Miami, près des caraïbes et s'occupait tranquillement de sa petite famille. Le reptile avait été ravi de voir son oncle. Lorsque Thor lui avait appris que sa mère était sur Midgar, le grand serpent l'avait supplié de prévenir Loki qu'il allait bien.

Le sort qu'Odin avait lancé sur le serpent était cruel. Même s'il était à un mètre de Loki, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se voir ou s'entendre.

Thor avait fait la commission bien sûr.

Depuis, il se doutait que Loki travaillait sur un sort pour libérer son petit de ses chaines.

Thor aurait donné son bras gauche pour libérer ses nièces et neveux. Mais puisqu'il avait réussi à retourner le Conseil une fois contre Odin, il ne désespérait pas, à présent, de parvenir à une quelconque avancée pour les autres petits.

Il avait juré plus d'une fois à Loki qu'il le protègerait toujours. Plus d'une fois, il s'était lamentablement raté.  
A présent, il comptait bien y parvenir. Pour ça, il prenait son temps maintenant.

Foncer tête baissée n'était pas une bonne stratégie.

"- A quoi penses-tu, Thor ?"

"- A Loki."

"- Quand ne penses-tu pas à ton frère ?"

Thor eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Rarement, je l'admet."

"- Tu l'aimes trop pour ton propre bien."

Le sourire de Thor se fit douloureux.

"- Je l'aime trop tout court, mère. Avec tout ce que cela implique."

Frigga resta interdite une seconde avant de comprendre.  
Gentiment, elle caressa la joue de son ainé.

"- Ho…Thor…."

Le blond haussa les épaules.

"- Les choses vont comme elles veulent, mère. Et Loki est à présent libéré de la menace de sa punition. Je ne peux demander davantage."

Frigga soupira doucement.

"- Je suppose…"

"- Il est temps que je parte, mère."

La reine déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils avant de lui donner deux grosses boites métalliques, un pour lui et une pour son cadet.

"- Des pâtes de fruits pour toi et des bonbons au miel pour Loki. Je sais qu'il préfère ça."

Le sourire de Thor se fit chaleureux.

"- Il sera ravi."

Il poserait la boite sur sa terrasse, comme il le faisait quand il avait quelque chose à transmettre à son frère. Loki viendrait la voler quand il dormirait. Comme toujours.

"- Il y a également une lettre pour lui, dedans."

"- Merci Mère."

Thor déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis quitta ses appartements.

Il se rendit à pied jusqu'au Bifrost réparé.

A l'intérieur de l'observatoire à l'entêtante odeur de neuf, Odin aboyait avec Heimdall.

Le Gardien avait beau assurer au roi qu'il ne voyait pas Loki, le Père de Toutes Choses refusait de le croire.

L'évident soulagement d'Heimdall à l'arrivée de Thor désola un peu plus le prince. Chaque jour qui passait, il voyait le fossé se creuser entre son père et lui. Comme si Odin prenait comme une insulte personnelle que son fils murisse et s'émancipe de lui. Qu'il ait enfin une analyse personnelle et une opinion qui ne soit pas celle de son père mâchonnée et recrachée sans réflexion.

"- Père… Heimdall…"

"- Midgar mon prince ?"

"- S'il te plait, mon vieil ami."

Le Gardien eut un infime sourire qui sembla irriter encore davantage le roi.

Comme si Heimdall l'abandonnait pour son fils simplement parce qu'il reconnaissait par se sourire qu'il pouvait avoir de l'affection pour d'autres.

"- Tu ne pourras jamais faire confiance à Loki, Thor ! Il faut qu'il soit enfermé !"

"- Père… Nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus." Soupira Thor en gémissant intérieurement.

"- Tu es totalement aveugle à ses fautes !"

"- Non père. Je connais et reconnais intimement chacune de ses erreurs au contraire. Mais contrairement à vous, j'accepte qu'il puisse en commettre, que certaines ne soient pas de son fait et qu'il puisse en regretter d'autres. En trois ans, il n'a commis plus un seul crime. Je crois à sa rédemption, père. Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas prouvé l'inverse, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute."

"- Tu es inconséquent !"

"- Et vous cruel."

"- Je suis un ROI !"

"- Et moi le gardien d'un monde qui n'a que six protecteurs contre des centaines d'adversaires. Croyez-moi, je côtoie la vilénie chaque jour un peu plus sur Midgar. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le désespoir et la folie qui ont envahie mon frère. Loki n'est pas méchant, père. Loki peut être cruel, amer, mesquin, jaloux, sadique, brutal, inique et même parfois moqueur. Mais jamais il n'a été méchant. Vous ne le connaissez pas du tout. Vous n'avez jamais cherché à le connaître. Juste à l'utiliser. Et plus que tout, c'est qu'il soit parvenu à échapper aux vos manipulations qui vous agace. Pas les dégâts qu'il a pu ou pourrait encore faire. Reconnaissez-le. "

"- Comment oses-tu !"

Thor haussa encore les épaules.

"- Vous avez passé l'âge de changer, père. Je ne vais pas dépenser plu de salive à tenter de vous convaincre. Ca ne servira à rien. Je m'entretiendrais à présent uniquement avec le Conseil le cas échéant. Bonne journée père."

Odin leva Gungnir avec rage.

"- FOU ! Comment oses-tu !"

"- Vous vous répétez. Heimdall ? Si tu voulais bien ?"

Et sans plus s'occuper du roi qui s'étranglait de fureur, Thor lui tourna volontairement le dos, marquant la fin de la discussion. Combien de fois son roi de père l'avait-il ainsi congédié ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Et ça avait été pire pour Loki.

Le Bifrost s'ouvrit avec bruit.

Thor s'approcha de son entrée.

La rafale d'énergie de Gungnir le propulsa à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle le frappa dans le dos.

Heimdall interrompit immédiatement le transfert mais c'était trop tard

Thor atterrit sur Midgar avec brutalité.

"- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT !" Hurla Heimdall, consterné.

Tant que Thor n'aurait pas repris conscience, il ne pourrait savoir ce que le roi avait fait.

"- Thor est aveuglé par son amour pour son frère. Il est plus que temps qu'il ouvre les yeux." Siffla Odin.

"- Vous…Vous voulez manipuler son esprit !"

"- Il est plus que temps qu'il VOIT !"

"- Qu'il voit la vérité ou ce que vous voulez qu'il voit ?" Gronda le Gardien.

"- C'est la même chose !"

Le dégout d'Heimdall atteignit des proportions impressionnantes.

"- Vous êtes réellement un vieux fou. J'espère vraiment pour vous que vos machinations ne vous exploseront pas à la figure."

Le roi s'en retourna, drapé dans sa dignité froissée, pendant que le Gardien surveillait de près son prince.

"- Et j'espère que le Bifrost n'aurait pas tordu votre magie au-delà de tout espoir de réparation."

Même LOKI savait qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser de magie près du Bifrost ouvert. Odin, dans son orgueil et son arrogance croyait-il vraiment que cette règle ne s'appliquait pas à lui ?

#####################################

Loki posa le chaton sur la table d'examen.

Il retira le stéthoscope de son cou puis le posa sur le petit torse de l'animal plein de puces.

La petite fille qui lui avait apporté le petit félin l'observait avec angoisse.

"- Maman a dit que s'il allait bien, je pouvais le garder."

Le prince d'Asgard eut un sourire rassurant pour la petite fille avant de repousser quelques courtes mèches bouclées qui hésitaient entre le roux et le blond derrière son oreille.  
C'était fou comme un simple changement de coiffure suffisait à vous faire devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

"- Il est un peu parasité mais il va très bien. Je vais le décontaminer et tu pourras venir le chercher demain, d'accord ?"

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Loki alla déposer le chaton dans une petite cage de quarantaine à l'écart des autres animaux qui attendaient puis retourna expliquer à la mère de la petite fille son diagnostic.

La mère paya pour l'identification de l'animal mais Loki lui fit cadeau de la consultation. Elle saurait où revenir comme ça. C'était de la fidélisation de clientèle.

"- Suivant."

Une vieille dame avec un dogue de Bordeaux presque aussi perclus de rhumatisme qu'elle le suivirent en salle d'examen.

"- Ha ! Ma'me Michu. Et Féroce. Comment allons-nous ce mois-ci ?"

"- On a les rhumatismes qui s'expriment, jeune homme." Sourit la vieille dame en souriant.

Ca faisait trois ans que le jeune vétérinaire était dans le cabinet. Au début, elle avait été un peu suspicieuse. Après tout, il semblait non seulement bien jeune, mais un peu trop folâtre. En plus, il flirtait avec tout le monde ! Mais bien vite, elle avait réalisé qu'il était tout à fait compétent et qu'il jouait ainsi avec tout le monde. Juste pour le jeu justement.

Loki souleva sans peine l'énorme animal de 80kg pour le poser sur la table d'examen.  
Ca fascinait toujours autant la vieille dame. Comment une petite chose aussi fine que le vétérinaire pouvait-il avoir autant de force. Ho, il dépassait bien le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, certes, mais il était quand même maigre à faire peur.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle lui apportait toujours un petit quelque chose quand elle venait. Et elle n'était pas la seule, elle le savait. Et puis ce jeune homme avait un sourire tellement lumineux…

"- Alors, quelles nouvelles de la rue Quinquempoix ?" Finit par demander Loki, que tous connaissaient sous le nom de Luke Skywalker dans le quartier (sisi, sa carte d'identité le prouvait.)

D'ailleurs c'était pour ça que le vétérinaire propriétaire du cabinet l'avait embauché. Le type était tellement mort de rire devant son nom qu'il l'avait pris en CDD directement. Tous les amis du patron avaient défilé la première semaine pour voir le prodige. Pour ses un an de cabinet, le patron de Loki lui avait même offert un sabre laser en plastique. Ce n'était pas sa faute si "Skywalker" était bien un de ses sobriquets. Certes, ça rendait plus classe en Asgardien. Mais flute ! Il ne mentait pas ! Et Luke était un diminutif que son frère avait longtemps utilisé quand ils étaient petits, comme lui avait souvent appelé Thor "Indi" (aucun rapport avec un autre Indi mais Jones celui-là), en référence avec "Indra" l'un des noms que les mortels avaient donnés à son frère.  
Ce n'était pas sa faute si les mortels faisaient des films.

Et puis…D'accord, c'était drôle.

Il avait vu les huit films plusieurs fois.  
Qu'est-ce que Lucas avait bien fumé avant de produire "Star Wars Hollidays Spécial" ? Pour un peu, Loki aurait pu l'inspirer lui-même tellement c'était étrange et farfelu.

La vieille dame posa sur le bureau un plat enrobé de papier alu.

"- C'est du hachis parmentier de canard. Pour deux. Comme ça vous pourrez en faire profiter votre petite amie." Prévint Madame Michu de la rue Quinquempoix.

Loki eut un simple sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'un ou une de ses clientes tentait de mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de mère qui lui avaient vanté les qualités de sa fille ou de père qui l'avait prévenu de rester chez lui et de ne surtout pas s'approcher de sa petite.

Ca amusait toujours le dieu.

Il finit de vérifier l'état de santé du vieux chien, lui fit une injection, puis modifia le traitement de l'animal en fonction de l'évolution de son diabète. Le molosse avait presque douze ans. Pour un animal de cette taille, c'était exceptionnel. Pourtant, Loki n'utilisait pas sa magie. Ou à peine. Il l'utilisait pour ses diagnostics. Pas pour soigner les animaux de leur vieillesse.

Ce qui avait commencé pour le dieu comme un moyen aisé de renforcer sa magie de guérison s'était progressivement modifié en un réel travail qu'il faisait avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'il avait fui les geôles d'Asgard, il lui avait fallu de longues semaines pour guérir son corps aussi bien que son esprit.

Une fois qu'il n'avait plus été réduit à voler sa nourriture et à se terrer sous un toit parisien, il avait choisi de reprendre sa vie en main. D'abord en se faisant oublier, ensuite en se trouvant une identité, une vie et un travail.  
Ça avait été rapide.

Si, depuis, il allait ennuyer chaque jeudi son frère et ses amis, ce n'était plus qu'un jeu aussi bien qu'une supplique désespérée envers son frère pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

Et puis, il y avait Stark…  
Il aimait bien Stark…  
Non, il n'aimait pas "bien" Stark. Il l'aimait "beaucoup".

L'intelligence, la dérision et le calme tranquille de l'humain l'avaient charmé dès le début.

Avec le temps, il était de plus en plus charmé.

Et aurait bien aimé que l'humain travaille un peu plus à le charmer d'ailleurs.

Il reposa l'énorme chien à terre, lui fit une gratouille puis raccompagna la vieille dame.

La secrétaire vétérinaire la fit payer puis enregistrer son prochain rendez-vous puis Loki aida le véto résident à fermer le cabinet.

Il était 17h, l'heure de rentrer.  
Il n'était pas d'astreinte ce soir.  
Dans tout le cabinet, ils étaient six vétos. Deux d'entre eux étaient spécialisés en chirurgie. Lui était spécialisé en médecine équine (hé ! il en avait accouché d'un, bien sûr qu'il s'était renseigné sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les pathologies de ces petites bêtes !). Quant aux trois autres, un était spécialisé NAC, un autre en grands félins et le dernier chien et chat. Autant dire qu'ils ne chômaient pas. Lorsqu'il cirque était en ville, ils étaient toujours sur d'être appelés à un moment ou un autre. D'ailleurs…

"- Odette, quand ai-je rendez-vous avec la garde républicaine pour les vaccins ?"

"- Dans deux semaines, Luke."

"- Merci ma belle."

La martiniquaise secoua la tête avec amusement.

"- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrives à tenir ton planning, hein. Je ne suis pas ta secrétaire. Je suis l'un de tes patrons."

Loki se fendit d'une révérence compliqué.

"- Allons, ne m'en veux pas de tout oublier lorsque tu es là."

Il se prit un coup de journal sur le crane.

"- Charmeur."

"- Si peu, si peu…"

Très content de lui, Loki enfila sa veste, vérifia la présence de son Navigo dans sa poche puis rentra chez lui en RER B.

Enfin… Tenta.  
Après deux pannes matériel, un accident voyageur et une grève surprise, il se téléporta chez lui.  
Comme un jour sur deux.

Un miaulement rauque l'accueillit.

Loki se pencha pour prendre son chat sur son épaule.

La vieille chose, un chat mité qui devait avoir dépassé les vingt ans, se laissa trimbaler à la cuisine.

Loki le posa sur la table.

"- Bonsoir à vous, Monsieur Zouzou."

Le vieux chat blanc se coucha sur la table, près du vase ou finissait de mourir des roses offertes par Stark deux semaines auparavant.

Avec son œil en moins, son oreille en ruban et sa gueule de travers, le vieux chat faisait invariablement penser Loki à Odin.

Sauf que le chat était bien plus aimable et affectueux.

Lorsque la vieille chose avait été amenée au cabinet vétérinaire après qu'un automobiliste l'a renversé, Loki avait insisté pour tenter de soigner la bête.

Le vieux chat s'était révélé plus accroché à la vie qu'une patelle à son rocher.

Comme personne n'avait trouvé son propriétaire malgré son collier, Loki avait adopté la bête.

Le dieu agita la main vers la litière. C'était quand même plus sympathique pour la nettoyer comme ça. Que ferait-il sans magie !

Changer l'eau de la fontaine, rajouter des croquettes, un sachet fraicheur dans la seconde gamelle….

Loki alla prendre une douche pendant que son diner cuisait sur la gazinière puis se vautra avec un pc portable sur les genoux devant la télé, Monsieur Zouzou près de lui. (Qu'on ne lui reproche pas le nom de l'animal, c'était celui qui était sur son collier quand il leur avait été apporté).

D'un œil distrait, il consulta ses mails tout en écoutant les infos.

"- L'avenger Thor a été retrouvé blessé gravement au milieu de nulle part. Une équipe de journaliste de CNN a pu se rendre sur place pour…"

Loki leva immédiatement le nez.

Thor ? Blessé ?  
Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore fait ?

Sans attendre, Loki quitta le canapé, verrouilla son appartement aussi bien physiquement que magiquement puis se téléporta à New York.  
Tant pis pour la discrétion !

Monsieur Zouzou regarda son maitre se téléporter après avoir enfilé l'un de ses costumes sans plus se démonter que ça.

Le chat avait vu bien pire dans cet appartement.

Puis il sauta du canapé, grimpa sur le lit de son maitre, se roula voluptueusement dans les oreillers en soie puis s'endormit en ronronnant.

######################################

"- Les médecins ne savent pas pourquoi il ne reprends pas conscience."

"- Ca ne fait que douze heures, Sitwell."

"- C'est THOR ! Un humain serait mort. Mais là, c'est Thor !" Insista l'agent sur l'écran.

Thor avait été repéré en chute libre au-dessus de la Pennsylvanie en tout début de matinée. Une seconde il n'y avait rien puis la seconde d'après, un dieu du tonnerre inconscient et en chute libre s'était matérialisé au sortir de nulle part au-dessus d'une petite ville de bouseux.

Deux Quinjet avaient été immédiatement envoyés pour récupérer le dieu.

Sans compter les blessures et les fractures, c'était surtout l'inconscience de Thor qui inquiétait tout le monde.

Le SHIELD l'avait déposé à la tour Stark pour éviter tout publicité mais la précaution était restée lettre morte. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il y avait une équipe de CNN dans la ville voisine pour la fête de la tourte aux fromages ?

La nouvelle s'était donc rependue comme une trainée de poudre. Le SHIELD avait dû se fendre d'un communiqué.  
Non, Thor n'était ni mort, ni mourant. Juste blessé.

Et personne ne savait pourquoi.

"- Le Directeur Fury insiste pour qu'un médecin du SHIELD passe…"

Un grondement venu du lit médicalisé fit taire tout le monde.  
Tony coupa la communication avec Sitwell pour se ruer auprès du prince.

"- Thor ?"

"- Ami Tony ?"

"- Comment tu te sens ?"

"- ….Ca va…Je crois… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"- Ben c'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir hein. Tu t'es crashé comme un flamby dans une forêt. On a cru que tu étais mort."

Le prince réfléchit un peu.

"- J'ai pris le Bifrost… Quelque chose m'a frappé dans le dos et…. ODIN ! C'est ODIN ! Il m'a frappé avec la magie de Gungnir !"

"- Mais… POURQUOI ?"

Thor soupira.

"- Je ne comprends plus mon père depuis des mois, Ami Stark."

Le prince tourna la tête vers l'humain.

"- Ami Stark, pourquoi sommes-nous dans le noir ? J'ai certes mal à la tête mais quelque lumière n'aura pas d'influence sur ma céphalée."

Les mortels faisaient souvent ça, de laisser les personnes qui avaient mal au crane dans le noir. Ce n'était pas idiot et souvent utile.

Tony échangea un regard inquiet avec Bruce et Steve.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Thor ?" Tenta doucement le Captain.

"- …. Je ne vois rien, ami Rogers." S'inquiéta immédiatement Thor qui comprit de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

Bruce lui prit doucement le visage dans les mains

"- Renverse un peu la tête en arrière Thor ?"

Le prince obéit immédiatement.

Bruce lui braqua une lampe torche dans les yeux. Les pupilles se rétractèrent aussitôt.

"- Tu ne vois rien, Thor ? Tu es sur ?"

"- Certain, ami Banner."

"- Et là ?"

"- Non plus…"

"- ….JARVIS, scan complet de Thor."

Le prince s'immobilisa pour faciliter le travail de l'IA. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se soumettait à cette procédure.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Scan terminé. Aucune anomalie constatée."

Bruce se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Il fit gentiment pencher la tête de Thor sur le côté.  
C'était quoi cette taie argentée, presque invisible, sur les yeux du prince.

"- Tony, Steve… Vous voyez la même chose que moi?

Il leur montra ce qu'il venait de remarquer.

"- Ha ouai… Y a quelque chose…."

Une fois que Bruce eut décrit précisément ce qu'il voyait à Thor, le prince resta silencieux un long moment.

"- C'est la magie d'Odin." Finit par lâcher l'Asgardien. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait et surtout pourquoi, mais ma vue m'a été ôté par mon père."

Alors que ses amis éclataient en imprécations consternées, Thor restait calme.  
Odin voulait-il encore lui apprendre quelque chose ? Ou était-ce une basse vengeance ?

Thor partait plutôt dans vers la seconde solution.  
Odin haïssait qu'on ait la main haute sur lui d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.  
Que ce soit son fils ou un autre, peu importait

Il était donc aveugle pour une durée indéterminée.

Grandiose.

########################################

Loki avait fait l'aller-retour avec New York plusieurs fois.

Il n'était pas parvenu à avoir la moindre information correcte.  
Des on-dit à la pelle, des racontars à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, des cancans… mais d'infos vérifiées, aucun.

Il avait même été titiller du côté des ennemis des Avengers mais sans plus de succès.

Comme son séjour allait probablement s'éterniser, Loki était rentré chez lui pour poser des vacances en urgence et confier monsieur Zouzou à sa voisine.

Son patron s'était inquiété. Il n'était pas du genre à poser des vacances à la dernière minute pourtant !

Loki n'avait pas mentit.

Son frère était (de ce qu'il en savait) entre la vie et la mort.

Son patron lui avait fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles.

Le prince jotun n'avait pas eu de mal à louer un petit appartement dans New York.

Depuis, il hésitait.

Aller voir son frère, faire profil bas, tenter d'avoir des infos par la bande ?  
Ca faisait une semaine !  
Une semaine et RIEN !

Il aurait espéré que Thor l'appellerait à l'aide. Mais RIEN ! Toujours RIEN !

Thor était-il à ce point blessé qu'il ne puisse même pas lui demander de l'aide ?

Avec un grondement de rage, le dieu se téléporta dans la tour Stark.

Tant pis !

"- STARK !" Hurla le dieu, la fureur aussi évidente sur son visage que l'angoisse.

Il ne s'occupa pas une seconde de la poignée d'agent qui le mirent en joue avec leurs armes.

"- STARK ! Où est mon frère !"

"- Monsieur Stark est à l'infirmerie." Prévint JARVIS. "Il vous invite à vous y rendre. Votre frère y est."

Loki se téléporta deux étages plus bas.

######################################

En une semaine, la situation de Thor ne s'était pas arrangée. Enfin, pas pour ses yeux en tout cas.

Pour le reste, ses blessures s'étaient refermées et n'avaient même pas laissées de cicatrices.  
Après tout ce temps, la seule blessure qui en avait laissé une était celle que la petite dague de Loki avait fait à son flanc.

Thor refusait de la laisser partir.

A tâtons, le prince tentait de trouver son chemin vers les toilettes.

Il s'y prenait à l'avance maintenant. Il ne voulait plus avoir de "petit accident". C'était dur de parvenir à se déplacer dans le noir. Jamais Thor ne s'était rendu compte à quel point il comptait sur sa vue pour chaque geste. Même monter une tasse à ses lèvres était difficile. Non pour y parvenir, mais pour juger de la hauteur du liquide dans la tasse et éviter d'en renverser partout. Ou de se bruler.

Thor ne faisait par le moindre progrès.

Il le savait.  
Il avait bien tenté de rentrer à Asgard mais le Bifrost restait désespérément fermé.

"- Thor, tu veux de l'aide ?"

"- Non, ami Clint. Il va bien falloir que je m'habitue."

Enfin, le prince trouva son chemin puis la cuvette.

A la demande de JARVIS qui avait passé un moment à réconforter la femme de ménage, il s'asseyait pour ses petites affaires. Plus simple.

Thor se lava les mains, puis retourna dans la chambre médicalisée.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il devait rester là.  
La pièce était encombrée et mal pratique. Il avait besoin d'espace pour parvenir à se retrouver.

Et puis, il connaissait sa chambre ! Ici…

Il gronda.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

"- Thor, tu devrais t'allonger."

"- Je suis aveugle, Ami Barton. Pas impotent. Pas la peine de crier non plus et…"

Thor se figea soudain.

"- Thor ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Le prince ne répondit pas.

Sa vue s'eclairissait lentement.

De seconde en seconde, ce n'était plus un noir de four qu'il "voyait" mais une lueur croissante.

"- Thor ?"

Clint vint le prendre par un coude pour le faire s'asseoir.

Le prince retint un gémissement de malaise.  
Ce qu'il voyait bougeait.

Il distinguait des formes mais elles bougeaient elles…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain en grand.

Thor lacha un glapissement de peur mélée d'incompréhension.  
Il voyait soudain oui.  
Il voyait.

Il se voyait.  
Assit sur le lit.~

"- THOR !"

"- ….Loki ?"

Le jotun se précipita près de lui, arrachant un petit sanglot de peur au prince.

Immédiatement, Loki s'immobilisa.

Qu'est ce qui se passait.

La vision arreta de tourner pour Thor.

Qu'est ce que…

Il se voyait bien.

"- Thor…." La voix de Loki était presque un chuchotement. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ? STARK !"

"- Thor est aveugle." Lacha l'ingénieur en grimaçant lorsqu'il vit Loki palir affreusement.

Pour un Asgardien, un tel handicap était une sentence de mort à très court terme. Les Asgardiens ne s'occupaient pas de leurs blessés de ce type. Mieux valait une mort rapide que de rester dépendant toute sa vie.

"- Visiblement, ce serait un sort d'Odin." Continua Clint qui n'avait pas quitté le coté de Thor et fusillait Loki du regard.

La fureur envahit Loki.

Thor haletta brutalement.

Quelque chose le brulait de l'intérieur et… Il gémit.

Loki venait de tourner la tête pour fixer Stark.

"- LOKI ARRETE !" Hurla Thor.

Immédiatement, Loki se figea.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe Thor ?"

Le prince ferma les yeux. Même en les fermant, il voyait toujours.

"- Loki…S'il te plait… Peux-tu lever une main devant toi et montrer plusieurs doigts ?"

Surprit de la requète et sans la comprendre, Loki obéit.

"- Deux." Indiqua Thor.

"- Comment…."

"- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vois par tes yeux, Loki."

Le sorcier laissa retomber sa main avec stupeur.

Quoi ?

Il ferma les yeux.

"- Tu as fermé les yeux Loki."

"- Oui."

"- Je ne vois plus rien."

Loki les rouvrit.

Lentement il tourna la tête sur le côté jusqu'à fixer Steve.

"- L'ami Steve."

"- Exact."

Consterné, Loki ferma les yeux pour ne pas troubler son frère et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

Il colla sa joue à la sienne pour que sa vue soit aussi proche que possible de ce qu'aurais dû voir son frère puis rouvrit les yeux. Lui n'avait aucun mal à se passer de sa vue. Sa magie était là pour la remplacer s'il le fallait.

"- Thor ?"

Livide, Thor s'appuya contre son frère.

"- Je ne comprends pas Loki…."

Le jotun passa un bras dans son dos.

"- Ca va aller, Thor… Ne t'en fait pas…"

Le jotun referma les yeux pour embrasser son frère sur la joue.

"- Je vais m'en occuper… Je vais m'occuper de toi."

Thor se laissa aller dans les bras de son cadet.

A eux deux, ils pouvaient tout surmonter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 2

#########################

Si FFNet fait encore des siennes, je vous invite a passer soit par AO3 (meme pseudo), soit par mon site perso ^^

#########################

Les yeux clos, Loki préparait le petit déjeuner avec une aisance remarquable.

Assis sur le dossier de sa chaise, Clint l'observait faire avec attention.

Sans même qu'on le lui demande, le jotun préparait visiblement le déjeuner pour tout le monde. Par l'odeur alléchés, tous les habitants de la tour à par Thor étaient venu voir ce qui se passait.

Loki retourna une crêpe d'un rapide mouvement de poignet. Il ne la rata pas malgré ses yeux fermés.

Il était évident que le sorcier n'avait aucun besoin de voir ce qu'il faisait pour le faire.

Clint le savait déjà.

Sinon, comment le prince aurait-il réussit à attraper sa flèche explosive au vol quand il lui avait tiré dessus ?

Loki n'avait pas besoin de sa vue.

Pour épargner vertiges et malaises à son frère, le vilain n'avait aucun problème à se balader les yeux clos en permanence.

Il aurait pu simplement partir également.

La distance suffisante entre les deux frères pour que leur lien disparaisse était faible après tout. Moins de cent mètres.

Ça aurait sans doute était le plus simple d'ailleurs.

Mais Loki avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter Thor après avoir constaté son état.

Lorsque Fury avait menacé de le mettre en prison, un Loki au calme tranquille lui avait demandé s'il préférait New York carbonisé ou simplement vitrifié.

Fury avait pris la menace à la légère.

Ce n'était que lorsque le ciel entier s'était chargé, non de nuages de tempêtes, mais de véritables cyclones de feu prêt à toucher le sol que le Directeur du SHIELD avait fait marche arrière.

"- Je suis peut-être un géant des glaces. Mais je suis aussi le dieu du Feu, du Chaos et de la Destruction. Mon titre de Dieu des mensonges n'est qu'un petit titre pour ne pas faire peur aux béotiens."

Ça avait calmé tout le monde.

Mais il avait suffi que Thor tende la main à son frère en l'appelant à lui d'un ton plaintif pour que la menace disparaisse à la seconde.

Fury était retourné au SHIELD, le front marqué d'une ride d'angoisse.

La dichotomie entre CE Loki et celui qui avait attaqué la terre était…énorme.

Avec un tel pouvoir, le dieu du chaos aurait pu prendre le contrôle de Midgar sans problème. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Fury détestait les questions sans réponse.

"- Loki ?"

"- Je suis là mon frère."

La main posée sur le mur pour trouver son chemin, Thor entra à tâtons dans la cuisine.

Immédiatement, Loki vint vers lui pour prendre sa main

Les doigts des deux princes se touchèrent gentiment. Thor tira son frère dans ses bras pour le caller son dos contre son torse.  
Alors seulement Loki se permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Thor soupira de soulagement.

Lui n'était pas habitué à se passer d'un de ses sens et certainement pas celui-là.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Thor." Rassura Loki avec calme.

"- Tu sais bien que non, petit frère. Père est aigri, jaloux et agressif. Il refuse d'entendre raison."

Le sourire de Thor était tranquille, résigné presque.

Le blond avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de son frère.

S'il pouvait profiter de sa vue, il leur était impossible de fonctionner ainsi bien longtemps. Thor ne pouvait s'adapter à une vision qu'il ne contrôlait pas et Loki ne pourrait très longtemps rester près de son frère à moins d'accepter de rester aveugle à son tour.

Une idée germait lentement dans l'esprit du jotun mais il savait parfaitement que Thor la refuserait complètement.

Pour que l'un des deux voit, il fallait donc que l'autre soit loin.  
Sinon, ensembles, ils étaient aveugles.

C'était un sort d'une cruauté charmante qu'Odin avait lancé.

Ensemble mais séparés.

Leur réunion les affectants tous les deux.

Loki referma les yeux.

Il se retourna dans les bras de Thor pour poser son front contre le sien.

Lorsqu'il fut immobile, il rouvrit les yeux.  
C'était étrange pour Thor. Il se voyait à travers les yeux de son frère. Il se voyait comme Loki le voyait et non comme il avait l'habitude de se voir.

C'était une expérience dérangeante….

Par les yeux de Loki, il se voyait plus jeune, plus doux, plus folâtre qu'il ne se voyait lui-même.

Il ressentait l'intense tendresse de son frère malgré la colère qui grondait au fin fond de lui.

Il sentait son inquiétude.

Avait-il vraiment ces petites rides de rire au coin des yeux et de la bouche ? Il ne les avait jamais vus.

Ses yeux étaient-ils à ce point bleu ? Ses cheveux à ce point tout fou ?

Par les yeux de son frère, en effet, il ne faisait ni très prince, ni très digne. Il faisait plus cheval échappé qu'autre chose.

"- Est-ce donc ainsi que tu me vois ?"

Gentiment, il caressa la joue de son frère.

S'il ne pouvait bien sur voir son propre geste, il sentait la peau fraiche et douce de son frère sous ses doigts.

Le geste n'en était que plus intime encore à cause de son aveuglement.

"- Je te vois comme je peux, Thor."

"- Si tu me vois ainsi, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as tout fait pour m'empêcher de monter sur le trône."

"- Tu es encore un enfant."

"- Je me désole de ne pouvoir te faire voir comment JE te vois, mon frère. Peut-être ainsi comprendrais-tu enfin que je t'aime et que tu ne seras jamais un monstre à mes yeux ?"

Loki s'extirpa brutalement des bras de son frère.

Thor grogna lorsque la vision de son frère lui causa un brusque malaise.

"- Cesse de jouer dans la sensiblerie, Thor. Je ne suis là que pour t'éviter un destin plus humiliant qu'autre chose. Et tu le sais."

Le sorcier se téléporta au loin, plongeant à nouveau le prince dans la nuit.

Thor soupira doucement.

"- Thor ? Qu'est-ce que voulais dire Loki ? Et où est-ce qu'il est partit ?"

"- Bouger, Ami Stark. Probablement. Ou plus certainement, se rassurer quant à ses raisons d'agir."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par t'éviter un destin humiliant ?"

Thor eut un pauvre sourire qui ne remonta pas à ses yeux fixent.

"- A Asgard, les combattants blessés qui ne peuvent plus être utiles à la communauté sont encouragés à…Ne pas être un fardeau.

"- ….Vous tuez vos blessés ?"

"- Non, nous les invitons à se suicider. Il n'y a pas d'honneur à rester un fardeau." Insista le prince.

"- Thor…."

"- Si j'avais perdu la vue autrement que par magie, et que rien ne puisse être fait pour rétablir ma vision, je me serais déjà ôté la vie. C'est ainsi qu'est la loi d'Asgard, Ami Stark. Lorsque notre père a arraché les yeux de Loki pour le punir, il y a quelques siècles, nombreux étaient ceux qui attendaient avec impatience qu'il s'ôte la vie. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont vu dans son refus de suivre la loi un motif de plus de le considérer comme un lâche. Ils n'ont jamais compris qu'il puisse ne pas avoir besoin de sa vue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne un tournoi sans ses yeux bien sûr. Même père a dû reconnaître que Loki était un valeureux combattant quand il le voulait." Expliqua tranquillement Thor sans voir l'horreur sur les visages de ses amis.

"- …Votre PERE a arraché les yeux de son FILS ? Qu'est-ce que Loki avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?"

Thor soupira.

"- La punition était en effet bien forte par rapport à la faute mais… Odin est le roi. Il fait ce qu'il juge juste. Même si de plus en plus, je doute de ses motifs autant que de sa justice."

"- THOR !"

"- Loki avait aperçu Freyja au bain par accident. La seule chose qui lui a évité de perdre la tête, au sens propre, était qu'il était sous sa forme féminine et que Freyja a argumenté en sa faveur. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là et elle n'avait pas verrouillé les bains. Mais Loki a été punis quand même."

"- Ton père est un vrai malade, Thor! On n'aveugle pas les gens pour avoir vu une femme nue !...Et tu dis que ton frère était une femme en plus à ce moment-là ?"

"- Oui ami Stark."

"- …..Comment ça une femme ?"

"- Cela fait partie des nombreux pouvoirs de mon frère. Il est un Changeur. De par ses origines jotuns, la frontière entre les sexes est déjà pour lui très floue. Vous l'avez vu marcher, ami Stark. Je pense que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire."

Tony hocha la tête.

"- Ouai, je vois." Finit par répondre le milliardaire en se rappelant que Thor ne pouvait pas le voir hocher la tête.

"- Moi je comprends pas, par contre." Plaida Clint, assit sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"- Ses hanches, Clint." Expliqua Tony. "T'as jamais fait attention ? Quand il marche, il roule des hanches comme une femme (1).

Thor eut un sourire amusé.

"- Comme il peut prendre n'importe quel corps, cette frontière est d'autant plus fragile. Lorsqu'il change d'apparence, ce n'est pas que sa forme extérieure qui change. C'est tout sa biologie. C'est pour cela qu'il a pu porter Sleipnir. Lorsque Svadilfari l'à couvert, il ETAIT une jument. Il n'en avait pas simplement l'apparence."

Tony avala péniblement sa salive. Il ne fut pas le seul.

C'était dérangeant ces histoires.

"- Et donc ton frère a été capable de se battre sans ses yeux ?"

"- Et de gagner un tournois ! Sa magie peut suppléer sans peine à sa vue. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est pour ça que Loki est venu. Il a beau dire qu'il me hait. Il m'aime quand même. Il est le dieu des mensonges. Quand on le connaît, il n'est pas dur de savoir quand ses paroles sont vraies ou non."

Tony échangea un regard avec Clint, puis Steve.

Ne pas avoir sa vue semblait changer énormément le prince d'Asgard. Il était plus calme, plus réfléchit.

A moins que Loki ne soit pas le seul qui mente sur ce qu'il était.

"- J'ai mal a la tête mes amis. Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger."

"- Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te guide ?" S'inquiéta Bruce.

"- Non. Ça va aller. Je vais me débrouiller." Remercia dignement le prince avant de quitter la pièce à pas lent.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, JARVIS le guida doucement jusqu'à sa chambre.

###########################################

"- Loki…"

"- Heimdall."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu à Asgard."

"- Y ai-je jamais été le bienvenu ?" Sourit presque tristement le prince déchu.

Le Gardien resta silencieux.

"- Tu as toujours su ce que j'étais n'est-ce pas ?" Souffla doucement le Jotun. "Comme tu savais que j'étais ignorant de ma vraie nature, comme tu savais à quel point je souffrais de ne pas comprendre la distance qu'Odin mettait entre lui et moi. Mais jamais tu ne t'es demandé si m'ostraciser pour ce que j'étais sans même le savoir n'allait pas avoir les conséquences même que tu redoutais. N'est-ce pas, Gardien ?"

Heimdall détourna légèrement le regard sans rien dire.

Oui il avait honte.  
Ce n'était pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou.

Pire, il aurait pu tenir tête à un Loki hurlant. Mais pas à un Loki si triste et résigné.

"- Je hais ce que je suis. Je hais le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Je pense des fois à arracher cette peau bleue qui me dégoute. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas détruire davantage ce que je suis à part en me suicidant. Et même ça, ça m'a été refusé. J'ai essayé. Ça aussi tu le sais."

Le Gardien pâlit.

"- Tu n'as pas vu bien sûr. Mais tu le sais, tu vois les résultats. Comme toujours… Tu sais. Mais peu importe. Même le meilleur forgeron des Royaumes ne peut remettre un poussin dans sa coquille."

"- Que veux-tu Loki ?"

"- Je ne suis même plus ton prince hein… Mais l'ai-je été un jour ? Probablement pas."

Heimdall serra les mâchoires.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"- La vérité. Qu'est-ce que Odin à fait à mon f…à Thor ?"

Le Gardien resta silencieux un moment avant d'expliquer.

"- Le vieux fou…" Un sort aussi largement pulvérisé et tordu serait un cauchemar à supprimer. Si tant est qu'il y parvienne un jour.

"- …Comment va Thor ? Les débris du sort de mon roi le cache à ma Vision."

"- En plus ? Fantastique…. Il est aveugle…"

"- Av… Par les norns…" Heimdall savait ce qu'un tel handicap pouvait signifier sur le long terme.

"- Il peut voir quand je suis près de lui. Le sort d'Odin nous a relié l'un à l'autre. Il peut voir à travers mes yeux. Il voit ce que je vois. C'est tout."

Le Gardien avait palit.

"- Je dois voir exactement ce qu'Odin à fait, Heimdall. Peut-être pourrais-je inverser le sort."

"- Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir Thor mort !"

Loki eut un rire sans joie.

"- Ho oui ! C'est vrai." Ce n'était que la vérité. Mais une partie infime et biaisée de la vérité. "Mais je veux le voir mort de mes mains. Pas des siennes pour respecter une tradition stupide. Les mortels ne tuent pas leurs handicapés."

"- Et leur monde est faible."

"- Leur monde croit à une vitesse folle. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par l'hubris, toi qui vois tout. Regard Midgar pour ce qu'elle est vraiment."

Heimdall renifla avec hauteur.

"- De la part de celui qui a cherché à prendre le contrôle de ce royaume…"

"- Je ne connaissais pas ses habitants comme je les connais à présent. Ils sont comme des insectes, c'est une certitude."

"- Loki."

"- Une nuée d'insectes. Seul, ils sont faibles, petits, pathétiques. Mais ensemble ! Ils seraient capables de faire tomber jusqu'à Asgard s'ils pouvaient venir ici. Et ils y viendront. Tu les as vus poser le pied sur leur lune par la force de leur volonté. Ils explorent, ils essayent, ils apprennent à une vitesse folle là où les autres royaumes laissent le temps travailler pour eux. Les humains n'ont pas le temps. C'est leur mortalité même qui est leur cadeau Heimdall. Pour eux, tout se résume à une chose : Avancer, vite, vite, vite. Parce que le temps n'est pas une option. A la vitesse à laquelle ils avancent, ils auront atteint les confins de leur système dans dix générations maximum. Deux siècles. Un claquement de doigts pour nous."

"- La mort les stoppera toujours."

"- Mais leur fécondité les poussera tout autant ! Bientôt, leur monde sera saturé, il leur faudra aller ailleurs ou mourir. Comme des sauterelles. Vite, vite, vite, Heimdall…. Je crois que ce monde est en train de devenir mon préféré. Je m'y sens comme un cornichon confit dans son vinaigre. Le désordre y est proche de la frénésie. Ils détruisent, ils construisent, ils massacrent, ils protègent… Ce monde est un joyeux chaos exalté, Heimdall. Tu n'imagines pas combien je peux m'y sentir chez moi. Et ce monde n'attend qu'une chose."

"- Un Roi ?" La raillerie était évidente dans la voix du Gardien.

"- Ho non ! Surtout pas ! Un roi mettrait un frein à cette destruction glorifiée. Non. Ce monde attends la même chose qu'Yggdrasil : Quelqu'un pour le voir naitre, grandir et mourir."

Troublé, le Gardien hésita.  
Qu'est-ce que voulait dire le jotun ?

"- Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire… Pose-toi une seule question. Pourquoi un enfant fait-il un dessin pour lui mais va toujours le montrer à ses parents ? Le dessin restera quand même à lui, pour lui et il sera le seul à en connaître la valeur."

"- Je ne…"

"- Yggdrasil n'est pas autre chose. Un dessin que son créateur veut faire admirer à quelqu'un. Un bruit sans personne pour l'entendre est-il un bruit ? Un évènement sans personne pour le voir en est-il un ?"

De plus en plus perdu, Heimdall serra les poings sur son épée.

"- Pourquoi courrons-nous vers Ragnarok, Heimdall ? Pourquoi sommes-nous prévenus ? Pourquoi connaissons-nous déjà nos rôles dans cette pièce ? Parce que nous l'avons déjà joué ? Nous le savons aussi. Nous mourrons de détruire Yggdrasil. Mais de notre mort viendra sa renaissance. Et nous reviendrons, encore, pour voir. Pour constater. Pour _témoigner_ !" Loki secoua la tête.

Il pouvait voir qu'il avait totalement perdu le Gardien.

"- Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas important. Certains savent. Certains verront, comme ils savent et voient à chaque fois. Et tous recommencera. Mais ce n'est pas la question pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas voir Thor mourir, même si je le tuerai le moment venu avant de te tuer toi et de mourir sous ton épée. Comme nous l'avons déjà fait des dizaines de fois. Pour l'instant, Gardien, je veux voir ce qu'Odin à fait à mon frère pour lui rendre la vue. Une pièce de théâtre ne peut se dérouler sans tous ses participants n'est-ce pas ?"

Heimdall gronda.

Loki prenait un visible plaisir pervers à lui faire perdre contenance.

Mais si ca pouvait aider son prince….

"- Approche."

Loki se colla presque torse à torse avec le grand Asgardien. Sans peur, son regard s'accrocha à prunelles d'ambre.

Il se sentit vaciller puis se perdre dans une mémoire qui n'était pas la sienne.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Heimdall l'avait fait asseoir sur les marches du Bifrost.

"- As-tu la réponse à ta question, Loki ?"

Le sorcier s'allongea presque en arrière sur les marches, les yeux clos.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal  
Quant à la migraine qui lui pressait les tempes, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait éclater.

"- Oui. Je l'ai"

"- Peux-tu rendre la vue à Thor ?"

"- Il y a toujours un moyen." Le sourire impudent était revenu sur les lèvres du jeune dieu.

Puis il disparut lorsqu'il entendit un galop reconnaissable entre tous.

Son cœur se serra.

Il serait bien resté pour dire bonjour à son fils, mais n'allait certainement pas risquer la colère d'Odin.

Le roi d'Asgard descendit du dos de Sleipnir.

"- Où est-il !"

"- Mon roi ?"

"- LOKI ?! OU EST-IL ?!"

"- Il vient de partir en vous entendant arriver mon roi."

Odin serra si fort les doigts sur la bride de Sleipnir que le grand étalon se cabra à moitié.

"- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait prévenir !"

"- Loki était là pour Thor, majesté. J'ai estimé préférable d'avoir des nouvelles plutôt que de vous envoyer chercher puisque votre sort à cacher Thor à ma vue."

Odin se calma quelque peu.

"- Comment va Thor ?"

"- Votre sort l'a rendu aveugle."

"- …..Quoi ?" Et le ton était ouvertement horrifié.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu mal fonctionner ?

####################################################

Thor était resté immobile sur son lit pendant une bonne heure.  
Contrairement à ce que son immobilisme pouvait faire croire, Thor était très occupé.

Les yeux clos, il pesait le pour et le contre.

Que pouvait-il fait à présent ?  
Deux situations s'offraient à lui.  
Soit Loki parvenait à lui rendre la vue, soit il n'y parvenait pas.

S'il y arrivait, il n'avait pas à se faire de mouron ni à réfléchir plus avant.

La situation reprendrait son état normal.

Par contre, si Loki ne pouvait lui rendre la vue, Thor aurait un choix à faire : Suivre la tradition ou non.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne pourrait retourner à Asgard.

S'il suivait la tradition, il devrait se donner la mort avec autant de dignité que possible. A part Loki, personne de sa famille ne serait là pour accompagner son passage. L'idée de partir aussi peu entouré lui serra le cœur mais il n'aurait pas le choix.

S'il décidait de vivre, que pourrait-il faire ? Il serait dans les faits séparé de son frère. Il ne pouvait demander à Loki se sacrifier sa propre vision pour rester près de lui n'est-ce pas ? Le sort d'Odin les liait plus étroitement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été tout en les séparant plus efficacement que s'ils avaient été dans deux royaumes différents. Le sort était d'une exquise cruauté…

Si son frère…Non. Puisque son frère ne pourrait rester près de lui, si tant est qu'il aurait eu envie ce qui aurait été en soit une aberration (après tout, Loki et lui se battaient comme des chiffonniers depuis trois ans dès qu'ils se voyaient….Haha, blague de mauvais gout) il faudrait que Thor parvienne à se débrouiller seul. Il ne pourrait plus être un Avengers. Il ne pourrait probablement plus soulever Mjolnir dans un avenir proche non plus. Comment pouvait-il être digne de l'arme s'il ne pouvait plus être utile ?

Bientôt, Thor Odinson ne serait plus qu'un boulet pour tous ceux et celles qui l'entouraient.

Il ne pouvait demander à quiconque de l'aider à s'occuper de lui à sa place.

Ses amis resteraient près de lui un temps, il le savait. Mais même s'ils restaient près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de vieillesse, Thor était encore un très jeune Asgardien. Que représentait un siècle pour lui ? Un claquement de doigts !

La mort serait peut-être le mieux finalement….

A moins que…

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Qu'est ce qu'un Aveugle peut faire dans ce royaume ? Comment peut-il s'assumer ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment avant de faire la liste de tout ce que Midgar avait à offrir comme aides, systèmes et autres prothèses.

A mesure que JARVIS faisait la liste, Thor sentit son humeur s'alléger un peu.

La première chose à faire serait d'apprendre le braille, puis de contacter cet homme aveugle qui parvenait à faire du vélo (entre autre) par écholocation (2). Une fois qu'il pourrait lire et se déplacer sans aide, l'avenir ne serait pas si noir. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il restait le dieu du tonnerre. Même s'il n'avait pas une intelligence très vive comparé à Loki, il savait être d'un pragmatisme confondant parfois. Avec sa force, il serait toujours utile quelque part. Il ne dépendrait pas de l'argent d'un autre, non plus que des décisions d'autres personnes. Le SHIELD voudrait sans doute garder un œil sur lui, mais il pourrait vivre indépendamment.

Si Loki pouvait vivre sans ses yeux, lui aussi pourrait y parvenir. Sa magie n'était pas celle de Loki mais il en avait peut-être assez pour réussir à la dresser.  
Son frère accepterait peut-être de lui apprendre ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur un néant de couleur et de lumière, Thor se permit un vrai sourire.

Il prendrait son avenir à bras le corps. Tant pis pour la tradition.  
Tant qu'il ne serait un boulet pour personne, il mènerait sa barque de son mieux.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, Odin regretterait, et lèverait le sort.

Peut-être

###########################################

"- Ami Stark."

Tony sursauta brutalement à son établi.

"- RODOLPHE ! BON SANG !"

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Mes excuses, Anthony Stark. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rodolphe ?"

"- Je ne sais qui est ce "Rodolphe" auquel vous ne cessez de me comparer mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas très flatteur."

Un bruit de craie sur une ardoise fit grincer des dents l'humain.

"- C'était quoi ça ?"

Loki ouvrit le sac qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

Les yeux fermés pour ne pas blesser Thor, il posa le sac sur l'établit.  
Comme à chaque fois, il n'avait aucun problème à fonctionner sans sa vue.

"- A chaque fois, tu me fascines. Comment tu fais ?"

"- Magie, Anthony Stark."

"- Tony , s'il te plait. Surtout que j'imagine que tu vas rester ici un moment.

"- C'est un fait.

"- Y a quoi dans ton sac ?"

Loki sortit son vieux chat couturé de cicatrices.

"- C'est quoi ça ?"

"- C'est monsieur Zouzou, mon chat. Cette vieille chose est sans doute presque plus vieille que vous mais je ne me sentais pas de le laisser seul plus longtemps alors que je vais devoir rester ici pour mon frère. J'espère que sa présence ne vous dérangera pas. Si c'est le cas, je le confinerais bien sur à ma chambre."

"- Ta cham….JARVIS, y reste une chambre à l'étage de Thor non ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- C'est quoi tes couleurs préférés, Lok' ? Non, ne réponds pas. JAR, je te laisse improviser un pattern avec du verts, du doré…"

"- Je préfère le bronze à l'or."

"- Du bonze donc pour la demoiselle, et le tout dans la chambre libre de l'étage de Thor." Puis il se tourna vers Loki. "Désolé, faudra au moins une semaine pour t'installer un étage."

Loki inclina encore la tête en remerciement.

"- Merci de votre générosité, monsieur Stark."

Tony haussa les épaules.

"- Bah. Et t'en fait pas pour ta boule de poils, je crois qu'elle dérangera personne."

Loki remercia encore puis laissa Dumm-E et Butterfingers prendre ses sacs pour les porter à sa chambre.

"- C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin, Rodolphe ?"

"- En fait… non… pas vraiment. Je sais comment rendre la vue à Thor à présent. Je suis passé voir Heimdall et Eir. Je sais comment lui permettre de voir à nouveau mais je vais avoir besoin de fourniture. Pouvez-vous me les trouver ?"

"- Si c'est difficile, compte une heure. Si c'est impossible, tu les auras demain matin. Et si c'est carrément une vue de l'esprit, d'ici une semaine ça devrait être dispos." Sourit Tony, plus détendu que depuis longtemps.

Thor allait pouvoir retrouver la vue !

Lorsque Loki lui eut fait sa liste, il se trouva que rien n'était exceptionnel à part l'ambre gris et la poudre d'or.  
Le tout fut livré à la tour Stark avant le diner.

##############################################

Le diner s'était déroulé dans le calme à défaut de décontraction ou de franche bonne humeur.

Les deux seuls qui semblaient finalement assez tranquilles étaient Thor et Loki.

Thor, parce que quoi qu'il se passe, il avait à présent un avenir.

Loki, parce que quoi qu'il se passe, il savait à présent comment assurer l'avenir de son frère.

Autour d'eux, les autres étaient quand même quelque peu lugubres.

"- Vous avez l'air bien content tous les deux." Finit par cracher Clint qui n'arrivaient plus a avaler une bouchée."

Thor eut un sourire quelque peu folatre.

"- Voyons, Ami Barton. Je vis peut-être mes dernières heures….MAIS NON ! VOYONS !" Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses amis pour les sentir se crisper brutalement ou la tension monter dans la pièce à des niveaux inconnus à ce jour. "Je disais donc avant que vous ne tiriez vos conclusions trop vite. Je vis peut-être mes dernières heures d'Avengers et même de guerrier, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ma vie est finie. Avec l'aide de JARVIS, j'ai étudié ce qui est offert aux aveugles dans votre Royaume. Je pourrais toujours me débrouiller une fois seul."

"- On va pas te laisser tomber, Thor !"

"- Vous finirez bien par mourir de vieillesse, Ami Rogers. Et si votre fidélité et votre amitié me touchent, je ne peux vous demander, pas plus qu'à Loki, d'amputer une partie de votre vie pour faciliter la mienne."

Le prince ne vit pas le regard intense que lui lança Loki. Thor pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Oui… C'était une évidence.

Un sourire d'une infinie tendresse apparue sur le visage du jotun. S'il hésitait encore un peu, il était décidé à présent. Thor méritait qu'il l'aide vraiment.

Encore quelques années auparavant, Thor aurait exigé de son frère qu'il l'aide.

A présent, Thor avait appris l'humilité et la vraie signification de l'amitié.

Loki ne dit rien mais son cœur s'était réchauffé.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Thor ?"

"- Apprends le braille d'abord et ensuite contacter un homme qui est capable de heu…echi…echo… JARVIS ?"

"- Echolocation, monsieur. Il apprend à d'autres aveugles à utiliser cette technique. Elle est finalement extrêmement simple et se rapproche de celle utilisée par monsieur Daredevil dans le quartier de Hell's Kitchen."

Tout le monde avait entendu parler de la Capuche qui s'occupait de faire régner le calme dans ce coin de la ville. Les Avengers et le SHIELD avaient tentés de le contacter mais n'y était pas parvenu.

"- Une fois que je pourrais lire et me déplacer sans aide, le reste ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Peut-être même que Loki pourra m'aider à utiliser la magie pour "voir" ? La mienne est faible et indocile mais…."

Loki reposa sa fourchette. Thor avait été jusqu'à envisager cela ?

Adorable idiot…  
Si ce qu'il avait prévu ne fonctionnait pas, oui, il essayerait.

"- Je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider, Thor. Qu'elle qu'en soit la méthode.

Thor tatonna un peu pour venir prendre la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Sans réfléchir, il la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser dessus.

Il ne pouvait faire passer par son regard l'affection qu'il avait pour son frère, aussi fallait-il bien qu'il trouve une autre méthode.

"- Merci d'être encore près de moi après toutes ses années." Souffla doucement le prince.

Loki serra doucement ses doigts sur ceux de son frère avant de le lâcher pour finir son repas.

"- Mange donc, Thor. Je vais utiliser grandement ma magie sur toi ce soir. Tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie et moi aussi."

"- On pourra regarder, Rodolphe ?"

Le sorcier tourna son visage aux yeux fermés vers Stark.

"- Absolument pas ! Je vais devoir prendre des risques aussi bien pour Thor que pour moi. Toute présence pourrait trouble le sortilège. La magie d'Odin est puissante, vieille et cruelle. La moindre erreur de ma part pourrait nous tuer tous les deux. Je n'accepterai même pas que vous observiez via les yeux de métal JARVIS ! Je saurai que vous regardez et cela risquerait de me troubler quand même."

"- Loki…"

"- Voulez-vous avoir la mort de Thor sur la conscience, Stark ?"

"- Et la tienne ?"

"- En la circonstance, je doute que ma mort vous trouble plus que cela."

"- Il a pas tort." Persiffla Clint.

"- Merci pour ce vote de confiance, Moineau." Ironisa Loki avec hauteur.

"- Loki…"

"- C'est Clint qui a commencé." Bouda un peu le sorcier, s'attirant un rire des autres.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait reçu à Asgard, ce n'était pas un rire moqueur mais juste de bonne humeur. Un rire dont il ne se sentait pas exclus mais au contraire attiré à l'intérieur.

C'était étrange comme sa vie avant changée depuis qu'il s'était installé sur Midgar et avait commencé à comprendre les humains.  
Ça avait été progressif, mais avec l'aide de Ma'ame Michu, de ses voisins et de ses patrons, il avait réussi à se calmer et à accepter.

L'univers n'en avait pas spécifiquement après lui.  
L'univers se fichait de son existence.  
A lui de faire son chemin.

"- As-tu finit mon frère ?"

Thor tâtonna à l'aveugle dans son assiette.

"- Il semble mon frère."

"- Alors commençons. Ce ne sera ni de tout repos, ni court."

En silence, les deux frères allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Thor.

"- JARVIS, je ne plaisantais pas quand je parlais de ne pas vouloir de surveillance."

"- J'ai bien compris monsieur."

"- Je crains plutôt ton maitre."

"- Monsieur Stark a compris aussi."

Les témoins des caméras s'arrêtèrent de clignoter.

Loki posa une serviette sur chaque optique pour être tranquille.

"- Thor, mets-toi torse nu et allonge toi sur le lit. Ça serait très douloureux alors je vais t'endormir."

"- Loki…"

"- Tu ne dois pas bouger, Thor. Le moindre mouvement pourrait tout gâcher. Je n'aurais qu'une chance de lancer ce sort. Si je rate, tu resteras pour toujours aveugle."

Thor avala sa salive.

"- Très bien mon frère. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seul ainsi."

Loki s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Gentiment, il posa une main sur la joue de son ainé.

"- Tout ira bien…As-tu confiance dans ma magie ?"

"- J'ai toujours eut confiance en toi, Loki. Même lorsque le Tesseract polluait ton esprit, même lorsque la rage faisait hurler ton cœur de douleur. J'ai toujours eut pleinement confiance en toi." Thor posa sa main sur la joue de son frère. "Toujours."

Loki se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de son frère.

Les yeux bleus et fixes se fermèrent lentement.

Le sorcier attendit un peu puis sortit les instruments qu'il allait devoir utiliser.

Il passa la gouge à la flamme pour la stériliser puis la trempa dans l'ambre gris fondu et l'or.

#####################################

Thor se redressa lentement.

Ses yeux lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Ils lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il avait presque envie de hurler.

Il censura difficilement un grondement lorsqu'un infime rayon de lumière tamisée lui frappa le visage.

Pourtant, il réalisa très vite. Si la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux, il voyait.

Il voyait LUI ! Et non à travers les yeux de son frère.

"- Loki ! Je vois !"

"- Je sais mon frère."

La voix de Loki était tendue.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Thor frémit.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans sa vue.

Il n'avait jamais aussi bien vu de nuit. Là, il voyait presque comme en plein jour.  
Qu'est-ce que Loki avait fait ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Insista Thor.

"- Ce qui était nécessaire." Rassura Loki.

Immédiatement, Thor se redressa.

C'était le genre de parole qui inquiétait toujours Thor dans la bouche de son cadet.

Et pourquoi Loki restait-il dans le coin de la pièce sans bouger. Il avait utilisé sa magie, c'était évident, Thor en voyait encore les derniers lambeaux vibrer dans la pièce.

… il….voyait…..la…..Magie ?

Un lourd tressaillement de terreur remonta le long de l'échine du prince pendant qu'il se ruait sur le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il se voyait.

Il voyait son visage.

Un visage effrayé, avec des cheveux blonds mal peigné qui tombaient en permanence dans des yeux… verts…

"- Loki….." La voix du prince était aussi brisée que douloureuse.

Thor retourna près de son frère.

Il tomba lentement à genoux devant lui.

Il savait ce qu'il allait voir.

Il le savait.

Mais il devait être sûr.

"- JARVIS, lumière très douce." Demanda Thor en pleurant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour voir les rivières de sang qui avaient coulées sur les joues de son frère. Ni pour voir ses orbites vides, comme brulées de l'intérieur, s'ouvrant sur un néant carbonisé effrayant.

"- Ho, Loki….."

La main du jotun se posa sur son crâne.

"- Ce n'est rien Thor… Les tiens ne fonctionnaient plus et n'auraient plus jamais fonctionnés. La magie d'Odin était corrompus et impossible à briser. Mes yeux ne me servaient plus à rien près de toi non plus. Tout est pour le mieux comme ça, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais vraiment besoin de toute façon. Je ne suis pas un guerrier n'est-ce pas ?" Et le sourire presque enfantin de Loki autant que son ton d'ironie affectueuse fit sangloter davantage le prince d'Asgard.

Il voyait oui.

Mais plus son frère.

"- Ils… vont repousser ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien, mon frère. La dernière fois, Odin les avait arrachés à main nue. C'était une blessure physique. Là, j'ai dû les retirer par magie pour pouvoir les greffer à la place des tiens sans risquer de te blesser ou d'affecter ta vue."

Horrifié, Thor se mit à trembler. La douleur qu'avait dû ressentir son frère….

"- JARVIS !"

"- De l'aide est en route monsieur." La voix tranquille de L'IA fit augmenter encore l'angoisse du prince, presque davantage que la main de Loki sur son crâne.

"- Tout va bien Thor. Tout va bien…."

"- NON ! TOUT NE VA PAS BIEN LOKI !" Finit par crier le prince alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait pour laisser passer cinq Avengers armés jusqu'aux dents pour faire face à toute situation.

Steve entra le premier, Tony sur ses talons.

"- Thor, qu'est ce qui se… HO MON DIEU ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Tout va bien." Rassura encore Loki qui n'avait pas bougé.

S'il bougeait, il ne savait pas s'il n'allait pas hurler ou s'effondrer. Maintenant que la magie ne se soutenait plus dans son travail, il sentait ses forces décliner très vite.

Bruce se précipita aux côtés du sorcier.

"- Mais tu… Qu'est-ce que…. La douleur ?"

"- J'ai un peu mal en effet." Confirma le sorcier dont le haut du visage à moitié carbonisé saignait encore.

Puis il s'évanouit enfin, autant sous la douleur que de la perte de sang et de sa magie presque asséchée.

Dans une coupe remplie de cendres, de débris d'encens et d'ambre gris, deux globes crevés de chair calcinée, couverts d'or fondu, répandaient une odeur âcre et nauséabonde dans la chambre.

(1) sisi, je vous assure, vérifiez dans Avengers, Hiddleston roule des hanches dans ses cuirs c'est juste affreux ! Il donnerait le mal de mer à l'équipage d'un bateau de pèche

(2 ) véridique ! et il apprend à d'autres à faire la même chose.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 3

Le quinjet demandé en urgence avec une équipe médicale avait mis moins de dix minutes à se présenter sur l'hélipad .

Loki et Thor avaient été placés sur des couchettes médicalisées puis embarquées dans l'appareil en moins de trois minutes.

Le prince blond avant protesté.

Il allait très bien merci beaucoup !  
C'était son frère qui était en train de se vider de son sang ! Pas lui !

Mais Bruce avait été impitoyable.

Comme l'appareil était trop petit pour embarquer tout le monde, Tony avait entassé les autres dans une de ses voitures.

Happy les conduisit à toute vitesse au QG du SHIELD, de l'autre côté de la ville.

Resté seul dans le penthouse, ses gamelles pleines, Monsieur Zouzou prit possession d'un des coussins du salon.

Il se fit les griffes dessus un moment puis s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé.

Le vieux chat balafré bailla, puis s'endormit.

Les humains le fatiguaient à s'agiter comme ça.

####################################

Loki était au seuil du réveil.

Cette fraction de temps et de conscience où l'on entend tout, ou le temps s'étire à l'infini, mais où on ne peut ni bouger ni parler.

Quelqu'un enfonça une aiguille dans son bras.

Il se sentit sombrer un peu plus loin dans l'inconscience mais toujours pas vraiment.

Il entendait, il apprenait, mais il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Quoique ça n'aurait plus servit a rien à présent.

Ses orbites étaient vides maintenant. Encore.

Une vague de consternation le balaya.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il sacrifié ses yeux pour Thor ?

L'asgardien n'était même pas son frère !

Odin n'en finirait pas de rire de sa faiblesse à présent.

Loki s'était consciemment mutilé pour son ennemi.

IMBECILE !

Une fulgurante douleur le fit gémir. Tout au moins le pensait-il.

A moins que le hurlement affreux qu'il venait d'entendre ne soit le sien.

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son visage.

Il entendait les humains parler de "débrider les plaies". Que voulaient-ils dire ?

La douleur revint en force.

Une aiguille s'enfonça encore dans son bras.

Une bienheureuse torpeur envahit tout son corps.

A présent, il entendait mais ne ressentait plus aucune souffrance.

Il savait que des gens s'afféraient sur son visage. Ils retiraient les bouts de chair carbonisée qui l'empêchaient de saigner à mort.  
Etaient-ils donc idiot ? Il n'avait pas cautérisé ses plaies avec un morceau de fer chauffé au rouge pour rien !

Loki grogna.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"- Tout va bien, Loki."

Banner.

Loki tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait fait plutôt que sur le fait que c'étaient de misérables mortels qui tentaient de le soigner.

Il avait retiré les yeux de Thor l'un après l'autre puis les avaient liés aux siens avant de faire l'échange.

S'il avait pu prendre ses précautions pour que Thor ne souffre pas, il n'avait pu prendre les même pour lui.  
Il devait être conscient.  
Sans compter que la douleur était indispensable.

La souffrance générait de l'énergie. Entre elle et sa magie, il avait eu à peine assez de force pour s'assurer que le transfert d'yeux était une réussite.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait été sur que Thor était en parfaite santé et qu'il avait commencé à se sentir faible, trop faible pour soigner ses propres plaies, qu'il avait pris la décision de cautériser ses veines.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Loin de là.

Il avait amputé une bonne part de ses chances de retrouver la vue, il le savait.

Mais sur le moment, ce n'était pas grave.

Il n'y avait eu que l'avenir de Thor qui avait compté.

Loki avait l'habitude d'être seul et en situation de faiblesse. Il se débrouillerait toujours.

Thor par contre…

Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le voir isolé et perdu.

Malgré tous les griefs qu'il pouvait avoir contre son frère, il ne pouvait tolérer ce qu'Odin avait fait à son propre enfant.

Si le vieux roi était capable de faire une chose pareille à son propre rejeton, comment s'étonner de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Loki ?

Loki avait perdu les derniers liens émotionnels qu'il pouvait encore avoir avec Odin.

Il ne le haïssait même plus.

Il lui était totalement indifférent.  
C'était pire.

Mais Thor voyait à présent.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

"- Il sourit ? Pourquoi il sourit ? Il est fou ?"

"- Finissez de recoudre cette artère." Siffla Banner

Le chirurgien du SHIELD se dépêcha d'obéir

"- Il lui faudrait du sang. On peut pas lui faire une transfusion ?"

"- Et lui transférer quoi ? Un whisky glaçon ? C'est un géant des glaces ! On sait même pas ce qu'est son sang !"

"- Il est rouge au moins."

"- Rouge…ouai… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre. Là, il est bleu."

Loki entendait sans vraiment les écouter les bavardages des médecins.

Il ne sentait plus la douleur.

La perfusion dans son bras y veillait.

"- Il risque pas une overdose là ? C'est une dose de cheval pour la morphine."

"- Je préfère le voir shooté que hurlant." Murmura Banner, Lugubre.

Les hurlements suraigu du jotun lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à soigner ses orbites avaient manqué faire paniquer tout le monde. Deux des infirmières s'étaient trouvées mal.

Un gémissement échappa à la gorge du jotun.

"- On peut pas lui en donner plus."

"- On a quoi comme anesthésique ? On a fini de toute façon. Je sais pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus."

"- Mettez-lui une double dose de phénobarbital."

L'inconscience emporta très vite le jotun qui s'endormit avec un soupir de soulagement.

#########################################

Thor avait été examiné par l'ophtalmo du SHIELD.

S'il avait totalement retrouvé la vue, il avait un peu de mal à s'adapter à ses nouveaux yeux.  
Le médecin lui avait donné des lunettes de soleil à porter même à l'intérieur.

Petit à petit, les yeux verts changeaient de couleur à mesure que la magie de Loki n'était plus nécessaire pour les tenir en place.  
L'asgardien étant ce qu'il était, son corps avait accepté la greffe et s'y adaptait déjà.

Petit à petit, les yeux verts devenaient rouges.

Du rouge Jotun de leur origine.

Thor ne savait comment il devait prendre le changement.

Voir les yeux verts de son frère disparaître lui faisait mal au cœur à chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans une glace.

"- Thor ? Tu es avec nous mon vieux ?"

Thor sursauta.

"- Navré, Ami Stark. Je ne suis pas très agréable à côtoyer en ce moment."

"- Coulson à des nouvelles de Loki."

Immédiatement, l'Asgardien se tendit.

Il n'avait pu aller physiquement au chevet de son frère depuis que Loki avait été admis en chirurgie.

Il passait des heures auprès de lui mais ne pouvait être dans la même chambre que lui.

Le jotun avait été mis en chambre stérile.

Ses plaies ne se refermaient pas vite.

L'agent ouvrit un dossier devant lui.

"- Les chirurgiens ont fait de leur mieux mais ne peuvent que se baser sur leurs connaissances des pathologies humaines pour établir un pronostique. Si Loki était humain, il devrait être mort."

Thor tressaillit.

Le tonnerre se mit à rouler à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelle qu'il voulait entendre.

"- Mais encore ?"

"- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus, Thor ?" Soupira Phil. "Ton frère est un jotun. Nous en connaissons encore moins sur sa biologie que sur la tienne."

"- Mon frère est actuellement un Aesir. Même s'il est né Jotun, sa magie à fait de lui un pur Aesir. Et il le restera tant qu'il ne décidera pas de modifier son corps."

L'agent détourna les yeux.

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard légèrement rougeoyant du prince.

Les yeux bleus bébé avaient largement adoucit le visage rude du Dieu. A présent que ses yeux étaient rouges…. La dureté était la première chose qui sautait aux yeux.

Thor faisait bien plus Dieu Punitif qu'autre chose.

Phil frémit une seconde.

Au moins Thor voyait-il…..

"- Quand pourrais-je voir mon frère ?"

De plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard écarlate, Phil se passa une main sur le crâne. Il en fallait beaucoup pour le rendre mal à l'aise. Mais là….

"- Fury…. Le Directeur estime que la place de Loki est en prison. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus en état de causer des problèmes…"

"- PARDON ?"

Le rugissement simultané de tous les Avengers, même Clint, autant que du tonnerre brutal qui ébranla la tour, fit sursauter l'agent.

Oui, non, là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Et ces yeux rouges vibrant de rage qui le fixaient….

"- Je veux voir mon frère maintenant…." Siffla Thor sur un ton très bas, bien plus effrayant que s'il avait crié.

"- Loki est en train d'être transféré ailleurs."

"- Où . Est . Mon . Frère ?"

"- Thor…. Il faut que tu comprennes…"

Thor attrapa l'agent par le devant de sa veste.

"- Ami Coulson. J'ai un grand respect pour vous et le SHIELD, croyez le bien. Mais je ne laisserai PERSONNE faire le moindre mal à mon frère. Ni vous, ni Fury, ni personne. Je n'aurais aucun complexe à détruire ce royaume s'il le faut." Gronda le prince.

Ce n'était que du bluff bien sûr. Enfin… en grande partie… en partie…Un peu…Peut-être.

"- Thor…."

La foudre qui tomba sur le bâtiment du SHIELD l'ébranla si bien qu'il trembla jusque sur ses fondations et que le courant clignota plusieurs fois malgré toutes les précautions d'usage.

"- Laisse tomber, Thor. Je l'ai trouvé. Ils essayent de l'évacuer par quinjet. JARVIS, immobilise l'ascenseur."

"- Bien monsieur."

Thor lâcha Phil, lui jeta un dernier regard noir, puis suivit ses amis dans le dédale de couloirs pour aller récupérer son frère.

Coulson ne tenta pas de les arrêter. Il secoua doucement la tête en soupirant.

Il avait DIT à Fury que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Le SHIELD allait se mettre à dos non seulement Loki quand il aurait retrouvé tous ses moyens, mais Thor et probablement une partie des Avengers. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Peut-être Clint et Natasha pardonneraient-ils ce que lui-même estimait être une trahison mais les autres ? Banner y verrait ce qui pourrait finir par lui arriver. Stark n'avait jamais fait confiance au SHIELD. La seule chose que l'ingénieur tolérait du SHIELD était Coulson lui-même. Quand à Steve… Le cœur de l'agent se serra. Captain America avait déjà eu du mal à avaler les fusils de phases 2. Il avait TRES mal prit que Fury utilise sa "mort" et mette près de six mois à leur dire la vérité. Avec ça en prime ? Steve était un garçon droit, tolérant et extrêmement gentil à la base. Pour le soldat, le geste de Loki était une rédemption en soi. Que le SHIELD cherche à l'emprisonner maintenant serait une trahison de la pire espèce.

Quant à Thor… L'Asgardien ne devait rien au SHIELD. S'il décidait de prendre son frère et de partir avec lui, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Coulson l'avait DIT à Fury.  
Mais Fury était aveuglé par son besoin de vengeance.

Contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas vu l'état du visage de Loki lorsqu'il avait été amené en chirurgie. Il n'avait pas entendu ses hurlements de souffrance. Il n'avait pas vu les flots de sang qui coulaient sur ses joues, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait entendu répéter encore et encore à un Thor absent, d'une voix brisée, que tout allait bien.

Lui, si.

Et même s'il était un agent au cœur de pierre depuis près de trente ans, il en était malade.

Peut-être que travailler avec ses Avengers l'avait adoucit ?

Coulson ferma les yeux un instant.

Ses Avengers.

SES, oui. A lui…

"- Et puis merde."

Il leur courut après.

Plus à l'aise dans le complexe, il les rattrapa très vite.

"- Laissez les passer." Ordonna-t-il à deux agents juniors qui tentaient d'ouvrir l'ascenseur vérouillé pour exfiltrer Loki vers son lieu de détention et qui se trouvait entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Les Avengers ne feraient pas de quartier mais les ordres des gamins étaient clairs. Ils devaient récuperer le dieu.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- J'en prends la responsabilité. Partez."

Les deux jeunes gens hésitèrent encore une seconde puis s'écartèrent. Tout le monde connaissait le bras droit de Fury. Tout le monde savait qu'en cas de besoin, ses ordres étaient presque aussi valables que ceux du Colonel. Là, les deux gosses avaient une excuse valable pour ne pas se faire tuer par les Avengers. Ils n'allaient pas la rater !

Tony jeta un regard mi-étonné, mi-critique à l'agent.

"- Phil ?"

"- Vous avez du déteindre sur moi quelque part. Ça va me tuer ma carrière mais tant pis. Je suis rentré au SHIELD pour faire ce qui était bien, pas pour servir les intérêts personnels de quelques-uns."

Le sourire absolument tendre de Rogers lui mit des papillons dans l'estomac.

"- JARVIS, ouvre l'ascenseur."

"- Bien monsieur."

Les Avengers débarquèrent sans casse, grâce à la présence de Phil, les agents aussi bien que les deux infirmiers.

Thor souleva prudemment son frère de la chaise roulante sur laquelle il avait été attaché après que Tony eut fait sauter les liens avec un laser.

"- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as dans ton sac à mains si tu as ça dans la poche de ton jeans." Souffla Bruce à Tony.

Voir Loki en sécurité dans les bras de Thor apaisait lentement l'autre gars. Hulk était fou de rage de voir le petit dieu trimballer comme un criminel (oui, bon certes) alors qu'il avait fait un sacrifice énorme pour son frère. Ce n'était pas juste !

Tony dédia un sourire ultra-brite à son frère de labo.

"- Il ne faut pas s'attarder." Prévint Phil. "Fury ne va pas tarder à envoyer du monde."

Ils s'entassèrent dans l'ascenseur.

JARVIS les fit monter jusqu'à l'hélipad.

Clint prit un des Quinjet puis le groupe prit la direction de la tour Stark.

Le téléphone de Phil sonna.

Il prit l'appel avec une visible inquiétude sur le visage.

"- Coulson."

"- BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ !"

"- Fury…."

"- VOUS AIDEZ UN CRIMINEL !"

"- FURY LA FERME !"

Tous les Avengers en sursautèrent.

Jamais ils n'avaient entendu ni même imaginé que Coulson puisse élever la voix.

A l'autre bout du fils, Fury était tout aussi surprit, presque choqué.

"- Phil…"

"- Colonel….Vous… " Coulson hésita une seconde. "Nick, s'il te plait." Personne ne savait à quel point les deux hommes étaient proches. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps mais l'avait toujours soigneusement caché. Il n'y avait pas d'amitié qui tenait dans leur boulot et surtout à leur niveau. "Réfléchis. Je veux bien faire à peu près n'importe quoi mais pas lorsque c'est de la basse vengeance. Même Clint est avec nous."

La communication resta silencieuse un moment.

"- Fais comme tu veux." Puis Fury coupa la ligne.

Phil soupira douloureusement.

Il faudrait un moment pour réparer ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Certaines choses devaient être faites. D'autres non.

Une main aussi puissante que douce se posa sur son épaule.

Phil releva le nez.

"- Merci, Agent Coulson."

Le pauvre agent eut un sourire à la fois timide et triste.

"- De rien, Capitaine."

####################################

Loki avait ouvert les yeux.  
Ce qui, en soit, ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Lentement, il déploya sa magie autour de lui.  
Si elle n'était pas encore revenue à son niveau optimal, au moins pouvait-il l'utiliser pour appréhender son environnement.

Il en concentra une partie sur ses blessures pour soulager la douleur autant que booster un peu la guérison.

La dernière fois, il lui avait fallu presque un an pour recouvrer la vue. Cette fois, il savait qu'il avait une chance de revoir un jour. Mais cette chance était faible. Il le savait aussi. Ce qu'il avait dû s'infliger pour s'assurer que Thor voit à nouveau avait été extrême, même pour lui.

Loki déploya sa magie dans le bâtiment entier.

C'était l'un des avantages qu'il avait quand il n'utilisait pas ses yeux.

Sa magie y suppléait naturellement, sans qu'il soit besoin de la tisser. Sa magie faisait tellement partie de lui qu'elle était comme un organe supplémentaire.

Sous l'œil mental du prince, la tour entière apparut avec ses occupants.

Il était donc à la tour Stark.

Il croyait se souvenir vaguement avoir été ailleurs mais ce n'était que confusion et douleur. Sans doute les mortels avaient-ils tentés de le soigner en utilisant leurs faibles ressources.

Loki soupira.

Il faudrait qu'il téléphone à la clinique vétérinaire pour démissionner.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Loki. Voulez-vous que je prévienne…."

"- Non, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de calme."

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Quelle heure est-il s'il te plait ?"

"- Il est sept heure monsieur."

"- Et en France ?"

"- Quinze heure, heure de paris monsieur."

"- Peux-tu trouver le numéro de la clinique vétérinaire que je vais t'indiquer et me passer la communication ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur."

JARVIS lança l'appel.

Loki était épuisé. Il s'était redressé avec difficulté et appuyé contre le tête de lit.

Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine.

"- Clinique vétérinaire."

"- Lionel ? C'est Luke."

"- Luke ! Enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter. Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va ton frère ?"

Loki resta silencieux un instant.

"- Je vais démissionner Lionel."

"- ….Démissionner ? Mais…. Pourquoi ?"

"- J'ai eu… Un accident. Je ne pourrais pas reprendre le travail avant très très longtemps. Si même je peux le reprendre un jour."

"- Luke ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Loki soupira.

"- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je vais faire envoyer ma lettre de demission et quelqu'un viendra vider mes affaires et mon appartement." Il ne doutait pas que Stark lui fasse cette faveur. "Je voulais juste prévenir pour que vous n'attendiez pas pour me trouver un remplacant, c'est tout."

"- Luke, mais…"

"- JARVIS, fin de communication."

L'IA coupa la ligne.

"- Monsieur, vos taux métaboliques sont très bas. Vous devriez manger."

Loki passa les jambes dans la ruelle du lit.

Il ne voyait pas comment il était habillé.  
Sa vue réelle n'existait plus. Il ne voyait plus que ce que sa magie lui montrait. Les couleurs telles qu'il pouvait les voir avec ses yeux étaient perdues pour lui. Tout n'était plus que lumières, aura et forme sans couleur mais pourtant plus colorées que jamais. Loki doutait de parvenir à expliquer à quelqu'un ce qu'était à présent sa "vue".

A tâtons, il examina ses vêtements.

Il portait ce qui semblait être un pyjama.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas ça dans ses affaires.

Et le pyjama était trop court.

"- A qui…"

"- Le pyjama appartient à monsieur Stark. Il vous à fait commander une garde-robe complète qui devrait arriver sous quarante-huit heure. Vous êtes actuellement dans votre chambre, à l'étage que vous partagez avec monsieur Thor."

"- Merci JARVIS."

Cette IA était une merveille.

"- Sur la table de nuit à votre droite, à trente centimètre, vous avez une montre. Monsieur Stark à implémenté un relais avec moi dedans. Elle dispose également d'un GPS, d'une balise de détresse et d'une réponse vocale. Si vous voulez bien la passer, vous aurez ainsi toute latitude à quitter la tour si vous le souhaitez. Monsieur Stark à également prévu de vous donner un Starkphone. Plusieurs autres gadgets sont sur son établis en attente de votre réveil pour test."

"- Ton maitre est généreux."

"- Monsieur Stark ne se laisse pas démonter par grand-chose. Que ce soit ses handicaps ou ceux des autres."

Le ton d'infinie souffrance résignée de l'IA fit rire Loki avant que son rire ne se finisse en grognement.

Rire lui faisait mal.

"- Où est mon frère ?"

"- Monsieur Rogers a forcé monsieur Thor à quitter votre chevet il y a une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il se sustente. Monsieur Thor n'a pas quitté votre chevet depuis des jours.

Ha, c'était donc sans doute pour ça qu'il s'était réveillé. Parce que Thor n'était plus près de lui pour le protéger. D'accord. C'était aussi bien finalement.

L'estomac du jotun gronda lourdement.

"- Vous devez manger, monsieur Loki."

"- Je vais d'abord me laver, m'habiller puis aller manger."

Lorsque Loki quitta le lit pour la salle de bain, il se prit les pieds dans Mjolnir.  
Avec un juron, il s'écarta.  
Quel besoin son frère avait-il de laisser trainer son marteau partout ?

L'IA le guida tranquillement pour l'apprentissage de ces gestes quotidien dans un environnement inconnu puis lui indiqua quoi porter. Le placard à vetement de la salle d'eau était encore bien vide mais il se remplirait vite d'après l'IA.  
Loki en venait à croire que Stark ne savait comment montrer ses sentiments et les remplaçaient par de l'argent. Ce n'était pas idiot. Lui remplaçait les siens par des insultes depuis une éternité. Il n'y avait guère que Thor pour comprendre d'ailleurs. Et même Thor se trompait parfois…Souvent…. C'était agaçant.

Loki finit par prendre un jogging de Steve posé sur une étagèrent. Il était trop grand et menaçait de lui tomber ses hanches mais un nœud sur l'élastique régla le problème.

Loki renifla.

Lui qui ne supportait pas de ne pas être tiré à quatre épingles devait faire petit garçon perdu ainsi.

Il se natta rapidement les cheveux pour s'épargner leur désagréable frottement sur son front et ses joues puis quitta la chambre.

Enfin essaya.

Encore une fois, il se cogna l'orteil contre Mjolnir.

Saloperie !

Agacé, il n'attendit pas d'aide de la part de JARVIS pour trouver l'ascenseur et monter les quelques étages qui le séparaient des Avengers.  
Leur présence énergétique était comme marquée au fer rouge dans sa vision magique.

Sans bruit, il se cacha de son mieux dans l'ombre pour écouter un peu.

########################################

"- Tu dois manger, Thor. Te rendre malade d'angoisse n'aidera pas Loki." Insistait Steve.

Thor soupira lourdement.

"- Je sais, ami Rogers. Mais…je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul ! Et s'il se réveille ? Il va être tout seul et…"

"- Et JARVIS est là. Mange ! Plus vite tu mangeras, plus vite tu pourras retourner auprès de ton frère." Insista Steve, patient comme Frigga aurait pu l'être.

Thor soupira encore mais accepta l'assiette chargée de nourriture que Steve lui mit sous le nez.  
Autour d'eux, les autres Avengers plus Pepper et Phil mangeaient déjà de bon appétit.

Steve avait fait de la cuisine son domaine dès qu'il s'était installé pour de bon à la tour. Même si chacun d'entre eux avait son étage ou demi-étage avec cuisine et tout le confort moderne, il était plus que fréquent que les repas soient communs. Comme s'ils avaient tous besoin de se retrouver ensemble aussi souvent que possible pour se protéger de l'extérieur.

Comme Steve était le seul qui savait faire autre chose qu'ouvrir le frigo pour se le vider directement dans l'estomac, Captain America avait naturellement prit la place de cuisinier du groupe.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Steve aimait bien ça. Ca le détendait presque aussi efficacement que de taper dans un sac de sable.

Thor releva les yeux sur Tony qui continuait à travailler sur un blueprint tout en avalant ses pancakes.

"- Sur quoi travailles-tu, ami Stark ?" Depuis quelques temps, le milliardaire était très secret sur ses inventions.

"- Rien…Rien rien." Rassura l'humain en tressaillant.

Comme les autres, il avait du mal à se faire aux nouveaux yeux de Thor.

Le vert avait laissé la place au rouge mais le blanc laissait à son tour lentement la place au rouge également. Un rouge moins intense, plus comme une taie écarlate posée sur le blanc, mais la couleur se rependait lentement.

Et les yeux n'étaient les seuls à changer doucement.

Thor se rendait-ils compte des infimes renflements qui apparaissaient sur son front ? Ils n'étaient visibles qu'en lumière rasante mais ils étaient là et bien là.  
Qu'est-ce que Loki avait fait ?

"- Thor…."

Le prince releva le nez de son assiette quasi vide. Steve la remplie à nouveau à ras bord.

"- Oui, ami Barton ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"

"- A quel propos ?"

"- Ben… D'accord, t'as retrouvé la vue. Loki s'est mutilé pour toi." Les autres Avengers accusèrent le coup. Barton et le tact, ça faisait 75. "Je veux dire, tu restes en position de faiblesse vis-à-vis de ton père. Mais s'il te rappelle à Asgard, tu pourras pas dire non."

Thor engloutit sa seconde assiette pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

"- Tu as raison, Clint. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai d'autres alliés à Asgard que ma mère pour lutter contre Odin. Mais c'est peu. Et ma mère n'est pas de taille contre lui. Pour lui faire entendre raison…"

"- Tu peux toujours en appeler au Conseil, Thor. C'est ce que je vais faire également. Malgré tout ce qui à pu se passer, je n'ai jamais été répudié de la famille royale. Je reste un prince avec tous les privilèges que cela comporte. La possibilité de faire appel au Conseil inclus."

"- LOKI !"

Thor bondit de son siège pour se ruer sur son frère.

Il stoppa devant le jotun mais sans le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui comme Loki l'attendait.

Gentiment, Thor prit les mains de son frère dans les siennes.

"- Ho Loki… Comment te sens-tu ?"

"- J'ai un peu mal, mais c'est supportable." Rassura le jotun avec un sourire. "Tout va bien" répéta-t-il une énième fois.

Le visage de Thor se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer. Il mourrait d'envie de serrer son frère contre lui mais n'osait pas de peur de lui faire mal.

Loki prit la décision pour lui. L'aura de Thor pulsait de tristesse, de remords et d'angoisse.

Gentiment, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait s'être promis peu de temps avant, il passa ses bras autours de la taille de son ainé.

Immédiatement, Thor referma ses bras autours de lui. Avec autant de délicatesse que si Loki avait été fait de verre filé, le prince le serra contre lui en pleurant doucement.

Loki soupira.

Sentiments….

Il caressa les cheveux en bataille de son ainé jusqu'à ce que Thor se calme quelque peu.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Thor essuya ses joues sur sa serviette.

"- Oui. Désolé."

La main de Loki dans la sienne, Thor poussa son cadet vers la table. Il le fit asseoir près de lui puis remplis son assiette de tout ce qu'il savait aimer.

"- Hé ! Salut Rodolphe !"

"- Anthony Stark… Merci pour la montre. Et tout le reste."

"- Bah, je t'en prie." Tony balaya les remerciements d'un geste négligeant de la main.

Ce que Loki avait fait, Tony n'aura jamais pensé que le jotun en soit capable. Il le voyait depuis trop longtemps comme un vilain pour ça. Et voilà que leur ennemi ultime s'arrachait les yeux pour son frère qu'il tentait de tuer depuis des années ? C'était incompréhensible. Et affreusement révélateur.

Loki prit sa fourchette. Sous sa vision entièrement créée par magie, les éléments amorphes apparaissaient comme absents. Loki ne les voyaient que par les puits de noirceurs qu'ils étaient dans la trame d'énergie du monde.

Près de lui, Thor était une silhouette d'un blanc éblouissant, juste souillé d'un peu de vert et de bleu au niveau des yeux. Les yeux du jotun…De légères ramifications s'étendaient un peu dans le corps du prince. Loki s'y attendait. Il lui avait fallu enraciner ses yeux dans la magie de Thor pour qu'ils puissent prendre. La magie de son frère les nourrissaient et inversement.

Devant les fours et les plaques de cuissons, Steve était une silhouette tenu bleutée très pâle. Sans doute le sérum ou les rayons vita. Près de lui, Coulson était du laiteux pale et terne des humains normaux, comme Natasha et Clint. A une différence près. Clint avait une légère lueur grise au niveau des yeux. Loki avait depuis longtemps attribué cette couleur à la mutation X. Ce qui expliquait la vue d'aigle de l'humain. Tony baignait lui dans une profonde teinte bleue brillantes qui prenait naissance dans sa poitrine. L'Ark avait une influence sur tout l'organisme de l'humain. Quand à Banner, sans surprise, le laiteux de son humanité était teinté d'un vert sale.

Loki finit d'apprendre la couleur de leurs énergies.

"- Anthony ?"

"- Ouaip ?"

"- Pouvez-vous me donner votre main ?"

L'ingénieur hésita une seconde puis obéit.

"- C'est pas une proposition de mariage hein ?"

"- Idiot." Sourit Loki.

Il ne le voyait pas bien sûr, mais tous les humains évitaient soigneusement de regarder son visage. Les deux puits carbonisés de ses yeux, les cicatrices autours de ses orbites et les brulures n'étaient pas très ragoutant. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de lui proposer de mettre des lunettes de soleil ou un bandeau. S'eut été….égoïste.

Comme il avait appris la couleur de l'humain, Loki apprit la texture et le gout de sa présence avant de renouveler l'opération avec chacun. A présent, il pourrait les retrouver où qu'ils soient, quel que soit le royaume. Comme la présence de Thor était en permanence à la frontière de sa conscience, il venait de rajouter les Avengers.

Une masse poilue sauta soudain sur les genoux de Loki.

"- Mraou."

"- Monsieur Zouzou ! Je vous avais oublié."

Le chat frotta sa grosse tête sur le torse du jotun puis se roula en boule en ronronnant.

"- Il était aussi inquiet que nous." Révéla Natasha en ayant l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Loki inclina la tête.

Il comprenait le sous-entendu.

"- Je pensais me retrouver dans quelques prisons à présent que ma magie est si faible pour quelques temps encore." Finit par avoir Loki.

Steve avait posé un grand verre de jus d'orange devant lui en plus de l'assiette composée par Thor. La décontraction tranquille de Loki était très dérangeante pour les humains.

A sa place, un humain aurait été encore en train d'agoniser dans un lit d'hôpital !

"- Tu as failli. Mais Coulson nous a aidés à te sortir de là. Depuis, le SHIELD nous ignore allègrement." Railla Tony, pas plus défrisé que ça.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié le SHIELD

"- Heureusement que personne n'a tenté de prendre le contrôle de la terre dans l'intervalle." Soupira Bruce.

"- A croire que les méchants attendent que nous soyons dispo."

"- En fait, ils suivent notre planning."

"- Vous croyez que si on tombait malade un mot du médecin suffirait à leur faire cesser leurs bêtises ?"

Coulson secoua la tête, amusé.  
Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant une classe de maternelle.

"- Monsieur ? Le Directeur Fury en ligne. Une attaque de Doom frappe le laboratoire d'Aztechnology (1)

"- La prochaine fois, Bruce, tu mangeras tes chaussures."

Le scientifique soupira. Oui, il ferait ça la prochaine fois.

"- Fury de mon cœur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le visage visiblement écœuré du Colonel apparu sur l'écran.

"- J'ai besoin de vous."

"- Ha ? Vraiment ? Comme c'est bête."

Steve voulu protester. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser des civils en danger !

Phil posa une main sur les siennes.

Le soldat lui lança un petit regard perdu mais obéit à la demande silencieuse de rester tranquille.

"- STARK ! Des gens meurent pendant que nous discutons !"

"- C'est votre faute pas la mienne. Et j'appartiens pas au SHIELD."

"- Stark…." Le grondement du Directeur était impressionnant mais moins que le regard assassin de Thor.

"- Voyons les choses comme elles sont, Fury. Vous avez besoin de nous. Nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Nous pouvons même organiser notre petite congrégation de Capuches tous seuls dans notre coin. Nous pourrions même recruter parmi les Capuches qui refusent d'avoir à faire avec un groupe officiel. Quel que soit le niveau d'officiel."

"- …Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Stark ?"

"- D'abord, Coulson est officiellement notre liaison avec le SHIELD. Mais il est à nous. C'est non négociable." L'agent paru surpris que la première demande de Stark soit sa liberté, tout simplement. "Ensuite vous fichez la paix à Loki. On s'occupe de lui."

"- Stark…"

"- Ce ne sont pas des négociations, Fury. Ça n'a jamais été des négociations. Vous faites ce que je vous dis ou vous envoyez vos hommes au casse-pipe. HA ! Et bien évidement, quand je dis "Vous", c'est toute organisation dépendante de près ou de loin de vos bêtises, Conseil de sécurité planétaire, SWORD, STRIKE et toutes les conneries que vous voulez comprises."

Fury se renfrogna encore plus. Comment Stark était-il au courant de l'existence de ces deux groupes….JARVIS… Cette foutu IA avait dû encore faire son marché dans leurs serveurs.

Saloperie.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"- Très bien."

"- Bon ! C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Nicky. Donnez les informations à JARVIS. On part immédiatement."

Les super héros bondirent sur leur pied.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le Quinjet qu'ils constatèrent la présence de Loki avec eux.

"- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?"

"- Tu passes ton temps à te faire cabosser en ce moment mon frère. Je resterai à l'arrière, mais il est hors de question que tu quittes mon champ de vision."

"- Je crois que je préfère encore les vannes animalières sur Sleipnir." Murmura Tony en se penchant à l'oreille d'un Clint violet qui se retenait d'éclater d'un rire aussi hystérique que nerveux.

####################################

Une fois arrivés sur place, le combat n'avait pas été très difficile.

Pourquoi Fury avait-il demandé leur aide ? Thor ne comprenait pas.

Les agents auraient été bien suffisants pour une menace de cet ordre.

Les envoyer sur site équivalait à envoyer un porte avion nucléaire pour un braquage d'épicerie.

C'était ridicule.

Tony avait probablement raison quand il disait que Fury avait utilisé cette situation uniquement pour tenter de faire amende honorable et d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

A l'arrière, Loki avait surveillé les combats, immobile et effrayant avec son visage ravagé aux yeux aveugles.

Nombreux avaient été les journalistes à le prendre en photo de loin avec leur téléobjectifs.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus ratés chacune de ses interventions pour protéger un Avengers de débris ou de balles perdues.

Thor secoua soudain la tête.

Politique.  
Loki préparait le terrain pour retourner l'opinion publique en sa faveur.

Manipulateur !

Thor vola avec Mjolnir près de son frère.

Gentiment, il le prit par la taille.

"- Ca va mon frère ?"

Inquiet, Thor le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Il le sentait trembler d'épuisement.

"- Tout va très bien, Thor."

Le blond secoua la tête.

"- Nous rentrons. Les autres finiront. Fils de Coul ?"

"- Je les préviens, Thor."

"- Merci mon ami."

Thor fit tournoyer Mjolnir puis s'envola vers le tour Stark.

Le temps qu'il arrive, Loki tremblait si fort que Thor du l'aider à gagner la salle de bain puis lui faire couler un bain.

Il l'abandonna dans l'eau chaude le temps d'aller aux nouvelles.

"- Je reviens vite mon frère, d'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il était si fatigué que sa vue magique fluctuait.

Il resta dans l'eau une bonne demi-heure sans que son frère ne le rejoigne.

Ses forces un peu revenues, il se sortit de la baignoire, s'enroula dans un peignoir épais que lui indiqua JARVIS, puis retourna dans la chambre.

Il était encore épuisé.

Sa petite démonstration avait été autant au bénéfice que Thor que de la presse.

De Thor pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien (même si c'était faux) et de la presse dans l'espoir de commencer à se faire voir sous un nouveau jour par la populace humaine.

"- PAR LES COUILLES DE FAFNIR !" Rugit brutalement Loki en se prenant une fois de plus les pieds dans Mjolnir.

Son frère faisait exprès de laisser le marteau n'importe où ou quoi ?

Il avait assez mal partout sans en plus se casser un orteil dès qu'il quittait son lit !

De rage, il attrapa l'arme par le manche et le jeta contre la porte de la chambre que Mjolnir défonça sans peine.

Puis Loki se figea.

Et réalisa.

Il avait soulevé Mjolnir.

(1) j'offre un lemon à celui ou celle qui trouve la référence livresque !

##########

####################

##########

Pour Clay H : La situation n'est pas tout a fait la meme que la situation de départ. Même aveugle, Loki n'est pas vraiment handicapé, contrairement à Thor.

Loki fait référence auprès d'Heimdall au fait mythologique que le monde renait et meurt périodiquement de ses propres cendres jusqu'au ragnarok suivant, avec les même causes et les mêmes effets. Simplement, Loki se souvient un peu. Contrairement aux autres.

C'est justement parce que Loki a les yeux fermés que Thor ne peut pas voir son regard intense XD. Personne ne peut le voir d'ailleurs. Mais ca n'empeche qu'il est là.

Pour My Bloody NightShade- Redemsch : ce mec a un déhanché de fou quand il veut XD Il devrais faire de la pole dance tient. Déjà qu'il a acté que Loki pourrait en faire….

Pour Yami Shino : L'hermaphrodisme de Loki et des Jotuns est purement un canon créé par le fandom. Même si c'est super logique, j'ai encore jamais vu aucune "preuve" que ce soit acté par marvel donc les acteurs (dommage)

Pour Elorin : ayez, il l'a redit ! \o/

Pour Destination Darkness et Beautiful Draco : en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas encore s'ils repousseront ou non. Je pense que non pour l'instant. Le grand dieu D20 me dira ca plus tard.

Pour Beautiful Draco : tant que la magie de Loki était prédominante sur ses yeux, la couleur n'a pas changé en effet. A mesure qu'elle s'efface pour laisser la place à celle de Thor, les yeux reprennent leur couleur d'origine


	4. Chapter 4

Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 4

Thor débarqua dans la chambre en courant.

JARVIS les avait prévenu de venir aussi vite que possible mais même sans l'appel de l'IA, ils seraient tous venus en catastrophe.

La tour entière avait senti Mjolnir défoncer plusieurs murs.

"- LOKI ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ?"

Le jotun tremblait de la tête aux pieds, visiblement plus ébranlé par ce qui venait de se passer (quoique ce fût) que de s'être arraché les yeux lui-même.

"- Th…Tho…Thor…M…Mjol..Mjolnir…Elle…Je….Bougée…"

Thor s'assit sur le lit près de son frère.

Quand il avait été tout petit, pendant quelques années, son frère avait bégayé après avoir assisté à sa première condamnation à mort. En années humaines, Loki n'avait pas eu plus de quatre ans. Le sang, mais surtout les hurlements de terreur du condamné, décapité au couteau de chasse, l'avaient traumatisé. Pendant longtemps, il avait certifié à tout le monde que le mis à mort était innocent, il le savait.

Personne ne l'avait écouté bien sûr.

Lorsque l'homme avait été décapité, un peu de sang avant jaillit sur le visage des deux princes.

Thor avait souri.

Loki avait pleuré.

Il avait fallu presque huit ans pour que la preuve soit faite que le condamné à mort avait été en effet innocent.  
Lorsqu'Odin avait demandé à son cadet comment il le savait, Loki avait été incapable de l'expliquer. Il l'avait "sentit".

Il "sentait" toujours quand quelqu'un mentait.

Il n'avait pas eu plus de cinq siècles lorsqu'Odin lui avait fait don de son titre de Dieu des Mensonges. A l'époque, ce n'était pas parce qu'il mentait, mais parce qu'il savait toujours faire la part entre mensonge et vérité.

Thor continua à réconforter son frère sans parvenir à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Pourquoi Mjolnir avait bousillé un mur ? Loki l'avait-il soulevé ? Si c'était vrai, ce serait cause de grandes réjouissances ! Pas de larmes !

"- JARVIS ? Sur écran s'il te plait." Finit par demander Tony.

"- Bien sur monsieur."

Les Avengers regardèrent la vidéo avec surprise.

Loki avait….bougé Mjolnir ?  
Immédiatement, Loki s'excusa.

"- Je suis désolé, Thor. Je ne voulais pas abimer Mjolnir ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis désolé, je suis…"

"- Digne d'elle." Souffla doucement Thor avant de le serrer très fort contre lui. "Elle t'estime digne d'elle mon frère !"

Visiblement perdu, Loki resta silencieux un instant avant de se défendre.

"- Non… non non non… Non ! Je ne peux pas être digne de Mjolnir ! Je suis un monstre ! Un géant des glaces ! Je ne suis pas digne ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre !"

"- Ho…. Loki…"

Thor serra plus étroitement encore son petit frère contre lui, sans se soucier une seconde que Loki ai pris sa forme de naissance.

Les Avengers hoquetèrent derrière eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la preuve effective que Loki n'était pas un Asgardien.

Loki posa son front contre l'épaule de Thor.

Il se sentait émotionnellement totalement épuisé.

L'envie de pleurer était si forte qu'elle lui bloquait la gorge.

"- Je suis désolé… je suis désolé…"

Les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur les joues du jeune prince, le faisant tressaillir de douleur. Le sel de ses pleurs sur ses blessures était une torture mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

"- Loki… Calme-toi mon trésor…S'il te plait."

Le ton affectueux et apaisant de Thor n'aidait pas Loki à se calmer, bien au contraire. Jamais Thor n'aurait dû être aussi doux et affectueux avec lui. Certes, il lui avait rendu la vue, mais Thor l'avait perdu à cause de lui à la base !

Bruce finit par faire une piqure de calmant au jeune prince.  
Epuisé autant par sa journée que par sa rupture nerveuse, Loki s'endormit comme une masse.

"- Thor ? Je crois que tu as des choses à nous expliquer."

Toute la pièce s'était lentement couverte d'une couche fine de givre.

################################

Une fois sur que Loki dormait d'un sommeil apaisé, Thor remonta le drap sur l'épaule de son frère bien qu'il sache qu'il n'en était nul besoin, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avec délicatesse puis fit signe à ses amis de sortir.

Il récupéra Mjolnir au passage.

JARVIS avait déjà chargé les robots de la tour de réparer mur et porte.

Une fois réunis dans le salon, Steve ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

"- Thor, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?"

Thor resta silencieux un instant, le temps de regrouper ses pensées.

"- Que savez-vous de mon exil sur terre, il y a quelques années ?" Demanda calmement le prince.

"- Quel rapport ?"

"- Tout le rapport du monde, Ami Barton."

"- Ben…On a tous lu le rapport de Coulson je pense ?"

"- Autant dire que vous ne savez rien donc." Sourit le prince blond avec une évidente affection pour l'agent.

"- On ne peut pas dire que tu es été très bavard, "Donald".

Cela fit rire doucement le prince.

"- Sachez donc que mon père m'a battit avec justesse pour la folie qui était la mienne. J'étais devenu… Arrogant." Le reniflement général le fit sourire. " Dites-vous que l'arrogance de Stark n'atteignait qu'à peine la cheville de la mienne."

Ha oui…Là, les autres ne souriaient plus.

"- Lorsque mon père m'a choisi pour être le prochain roi d'Asgard, la perspective des pouvoirs que cela représentait m'a rendu…complètement stupide. J'ai cessé d'écouter mes amis et pire, mon frère. J'étais devenu tellement gonflé de ma propre importance que je ne sais comment je pouvais passer les portes. Père et Mère étaient sûr, je pense, que ce n'était qu'une phase. Heureusement, si l'on peut dire, Loki me connais mieux que ça. Il savait que si personne ne dégonflait promptement mon orgueil, cela finirait mal. Sans compter sa propre peine et l'impression de sa propre inadéquation croissante dans la famille que mon aveuglement m'a laissé ignorer."

Thor soupira doucement.

Il s'en voulait tellement pour ces deux siècles de bêtise extrême…

"- Qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec Mjolnir. Ou la couleur de ton frère ?"

"- J'y viens, ami Banner. C'est long et compliqué, j'en suis conscient et désolé, mais….Notre race n'est pas une race aussi immature que la vôtre. Nous vivons longtemps. Le temps n'est pas le même pour nous et pour vous. Pour en revenir à mon bannissement, lors de mon couronnement, Loki a fait pénétrer trois Jotuns dans le palais. Ils sont morts bien sûr. Mais j'y ai vu un outrage à noyer dans le sang."

"- Je vois ça d'ici. Loki t'as titillé pour aller faire le ménage, papa à pas aimé et t'as jeté dehors à coups de pieds."

"- C'est crument résumé, Ami Stark, mais c'est exactement cela. Si cela c'était limité à ça, il n'y aurait pas eu trop de problèmes mais…"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?"

"- Odin est tombé dans le Sommeil. C'est-à-dire que ses forces se sont éteintes. Le Sommeil est comme un coma de quelques heures à quelques jours qui permet au Roi de retrouver ses forces. Lorsque je serais couronné, j'y serais soumis également. C'est le revers de la Couronne… Mais Odin est tombé dans le Sommeil au mauvais moment. J'étais banni. Et Loki…. Loki venait d'apprendre de la pire des façons qu'il est adopté. Et qu'il est un jotun….Un géant des glaces… Loki est le fils de Laufey. Le roi de Jotunheim. Odin l'a pris lors du dernier combat entre Asgard et Jotunheim. Les Jotuns étaient vaincus. Odin à prit la Cassette de l'Hiver, le cœur de leur monde. Il est tombé sur Loki, bébé, laissé à mourir à cause de sa taille. Et il l'a pris. Il l'a élevé comme son fils. Jamais Loki n'aurait dû apprendre ce qu'il est, qu'il est adopté…"

"- Il s'en doutait probablement, Thor… De tout ce que tu nous a toujours décrit de ton peuple, il devait savoir intimement qu'il n'était pas des vôtres. Simplement, il ne voulait pas le savoir."

"- C'est sans doute vrai, Amie Romanov."

"- C'est pour ça qu'il se traite de monstre ? Parce qu'il est un Jotun ?

"- Les Asgardiens sont élevés dans la crainte des géants des glaces. Ils sont… Quel est le terme humain… Oui ! Ils sont nos croque-mitaines !"

"- ….Et ton père à jamais essayé de l'épargner ? De lui dire que les Jotuns sont pas des monstres ?"

"- Ho non ami Stark. Odin à toujours insisté sur la malignité, la fourberie, la cruauté et la monstruosité des Jotuns."

"- …En fait, il lui fait un psy à ton frère." Souffla doucement Barton.

Thor approuva.

En trois ans, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre ce qu'était un psy.

"- Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais je n'ai pas fini. Lorsque mon père m'a banni, il m'a retiré Mjolnir avant de lancer un sort dessus. Seul celui qui sera digne de Mjolnir pourra la brandir et recevra mes pouvoirs. En fait, il s'agit juste de pouvoir manier ma princesse sans s'y électrocuter." Thor caressa l'arme. "Recevoir Mjolnir n'a pas amoindrit mon orgueil, j'en ai peur. Elle a même été je pense les fondations de mon hubris." Il secoua la tête. "Lorsque je l'ai reçu, c'était après une mission diplomatique sur Vanheim… Loki y avait fait tout le travail. Mais le seul et unique combat… C'est moi qui l'ai protégé parce qu'il était blessé. Odin… Odin n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Il m'a récompensé alors même que le combat était ma faute."

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Que Loki puisse brandir Mjolnir, signifie qu'elle l'estime digne d'elle. Qu'elle reconnaît ses qualités d'âme et de cœur."

Clint posa ses bottes sur la table basse.

"- Ouai…Pour résumer, miss tète de métal vient juste de nous hurler à la figure que Loki n'est plus un méchant et qu'en plus, on peut lui taper dans le dos, quoi.

Thor eut un grand sourire.

"- Cela résume parfaitement bien, oui."

"- En fait, t'aurais dû te crever les yeux avant, Thor."

Le sourire du prince disparu immédiatement, remplacé par un regard hanté.

Clint se serait frappé.

La peine dans le regard rouge de Thor était si forte que le moineau aurait pu en pleurer.

##############################################

C'est l'odeur de pizza qui réveilla Loki.

Son estomac gronda.

Avec tout ce qui c'était passé dans les 48 dernières heures, son dernier repas remontait à…. Bien trop loin.

Lentement, Loki se redressa.

Un peu hébété, il tourna la tête vers la porte.

Il ne voyait pas bien sûr, mais il sentait, il voyait quand même, il…  
Rhaaa, il était pénible de ne pas avoir de mot pour décrire sa vue magique.

Il "voyait", là ! Et qu'on arrête de l'embêter. Il était vieux et avait mal à ses jambes.

En tout état de cause, la porte était en parfait état.  
Avait-il donc rêvé d'avoir soulevé Mjolnir ? Probablement.

Il n'était pas digne. Ne serait jamais digne.

Il était un monstre de naissance. Un monstre ne pouvait être digne.

Et avec tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis des siècles en prime ? Mjolnir ferait de l'auto-fonte avant même de lui permettre de la toucher non ?

Le jotun se redressa lentement.

Une vague de vertige le prit avant qu'il ne frémisse.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il ne voyait plus son environnement comme avant. Il y avait un….changement…

Etait-ce sa magie qui avait cru assez pour modifier sa vision intérieure depuis la première fois où il avait perdu ses yeux ? Mais avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il n'avait pas constaté de différence pourtant.

C'était bizarre…  
C'était comme si….

Oui… Ce n'était ni son nez ni sa langue qui sentaient l'odeur de pizza.

C'était….Comme si l'odeur glissait sur la peau de son visage et de ses mains, comme des caresses

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ? Voulez-vous que je prévienne…"

"- Non, ça ira. Il y a de la pizza ?"

"- …Oui monsieur. Elle est toute chaude et bien d'arriver."

Il était plusieurs étages en dessous de la salle commune. COMMENT pouvait-il savoir ça ?

Il se leva lentement.

Presque immédiatement, une sourde douleur lui écorcha la peau.

Et il avait si chaud !

"- JARVIS, Il fait chaud ou j'ai de la fièvre ?"

"- Ni l'un ni l'autre monsieur. Mais vous êtes actuellement tout bleu."

Loki se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Quoi ?

Il se mit à trembler.

Non…non non non… Il ne pouvait pas être sous sa forme de Jotun ! Les autres ne devaient pas le voir ! Ils ne devaient pas…

"- Monsieur Thor et les Avengers étaient présent lorsque ce que j'estime être le sortilège qui vous maintenait sous votre apparence Asgardienne s'est effondré. Les niveaux d'énergie autours de vous m'informent que vous n'avez pas assez d'énergie pour rétablir votre camouflage pour l'instant. Vous devez vous sustenter et vous reposer davantage."

Ok… Ils avaient dont tous vu sa monstruosité.

Loki retint un gémissement.

La chemise sur son dos et le pantalon sur ses cuisses le brulaient de plus en plus.

Il y avait QUOI sur ses vêtements ?

Il ne put tenir davantage.

Il les retira tous l'un après l'autre.

Une fois nu, il soupira de soulagement

Ce n'est qu'une fois la douleur résorbée que le prince jotun réalisa qu'il voyait sous l'œil de sa magie les lignes claniques sur sa peau briller doucement.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Sous son propre regard, Loki était une masse extrêmement brillante et compacte vert émeraude. Mais là, c'était nouveau.  
En même temps, il n'avait jamais observé sa forme personnelle avec sa vision intérieure lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de naissance.

A présent fasciné, il se leva lentement.

Nu devant le miroir en pied de la chambre, il s'observa un long moment.

Une magie bleue brillante, presque argent, glissait de l'extrémité de ses membres, le long de ses lignes tribales. La magie glissait lentement jusqu'au double ovale brisé de son front.  
Comme si tout ce que pouvait ramasser les lignes était centralisé la…Sur son front…

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire bon sang ?

Loki frémit.

Il "sentait" Thor se déplacer.

Il "sentait" les déplacements de l'air sur sa peau.

Il pouvait "gouter" par sa peau le gout de l'air…..

Une idée soudaine lui monta à l'esprit.

Et si c'était ca ?  
Et si….Oui… Les lignes claniques….

On pouvait reprocher énormément de choses à Loki mais certainement pas un manque d'intelligence. Même dans son état de détresse émotionnelle, il était encore capable d'additionner deux et deux.

Sans compter que la détresse émotionnelle était son état de base depuis ses années à présent.

Un peu plus, un peu moins… Avec les bon stimuli derrière, il pouvait en fait facilement abstraction.

Il attrapa sa chemise pour la pose sur la peau nue de son bras.

Immédiatement, une sensation d'étouffement lui parvint. Comme si on lui avait mis le côté droit de la tête dans du coton.

Une soudaine excitation l'envahis soudain.

C'était ca ! C'était donc ca !

Ces lignes n'étaient PAS des décorations gravées sur la peau des enfants Jotuns.

Elles étaient non seulement naturelle mais faisaient partit de l'armada sensitive de ce peuple !

C'était logique quelque part.

Jotunheim était un monde de pénombre. Un monde ou la moindre balade à l'extérieur pouvait se solder par une chute sans fin dans la première crevasse.

Les populations autochtones devaient avoir évoluées pour y survivre ! Une sensibilité extrême aux vibrations, à l'environnement entier était un prérequis pour la survie. Comme une vision nyctalope sur un monde de nuit quasi permanente !

L'excitation de Loki retomba d'un coup.

Il savait donc à quoi servaient les lignes claniques des Jotuns.  
Et ?

En quoi est-ce que ça modifiait sa situation ?

En rien.  
Enfin, pas pour le moment.

Contrairement à un enfant de ce peuple, il n'avait pas appris à utiliser ce sens supplémentaire.

Pour l'instant.

Mais s'il le couplait à sa magie ? Sa magie, elle, reconnaissait les choses. C'était même comme ça que sa peau avait senti la pizza !

Son estomac gronda lourdement.

Il fallait qu'il mange.

Loki prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Il concentra sa magie sur lui-même pour reprendre sa forme d'Aesir.  
Et échoua lamentablement.

Une bouffée de panique l'envahie. Etait-ce une nouvelle plaisanterie de la part d'Odin ?  
Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il avait assisté aux premières loges au bannissement de Thor. De là, il n'avait pas été compliqué d'altérer la magie pour que LUI puisse répudier ODIN.

Il était techniquement toujours un prince d'Asgard mais avec tranché lui-même les liens éventuels qui pouvaient encore donner un moyen de pression au roi sur lui.

…..Et si c'était ça ?

Le sort qu'Odin avait lancé sur Thor, en plus d'être tordu par le Bifrost, aurait dû les impacter tous les deux quelque part. Mais la magie d'Odin n'avait plus d'accroche sur lui !

Elle était de toute façon destinée à échouer.

Et il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'une magie tordue, sans ancre, perdue….

Loki ferma les paupières sur les trous vides de ses orbites.

Il était responsable.

De toute.

Encore.  
Et encore…  
Comme à chaque fois.  
Oui, il avait bien du rêver Mjolnir. Ce n'était qu'un vœu pieux parce qu'il se savait coupable et responsable.

Son cœur se serra durement.

Pourquoi avait-il encore autant de sentiments pour Thor ? Pourquoi avait-il encore autant de sentiments !

Il essayait de s'en débarrasser depuis des siècles.

Il y avait réussi avec tous.  
Sauf avec sa mère et son frère.

Il avait essayé de se faire haïr de son frère avec passion  
A présent, même ces efforts-là étaient morts.

Thor devait se gargariser du sacrifice fait par son frère pour lui.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Il lui était impossible de laisser Thor handicapé ! Il ne le pouvait tout simplement PAS !

Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

Il serait bien qu'il cesse un jour de se mentir.

Il n'était PAS sans cœur. Bien au contraire. Ses sentiments étaient à fleur de peau, toujours.

Il avait toujours été d'une sensibilité exacerbé.

Dans un monde où tout le monde la moque, il avait tenté de s'en libérer. Ou tout au moins de la contrôler.  
Sans succès.  
Etait-ce parce qu'il était un jotun ?  
Pourtant, ce peuple lui avait paru froid comme la glace…. Voilà que son cerveau s'auto moquait de lui.

A moins qu'ils ne montrent un extérieur froid qu'aux envahisseurs.

Ce qui serait logique.

Finalement, il ne savait strictement rien de sa race.

Une seconde, il eut envie de pouvoir y aller. De pouvoir parler à d'autres de sa race. Leur demander….Savoir ce qu'il était ! Tout simplement !

"- Monsieur Loki ? Tout va bien ? Votre magie semble réagir à votre détresse. Votre chambre est entièrement gelée."

Loki se secoua.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il inquiète ses hôtes et son frère davantage.

"- Tout va bien JARVIS. Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste un peu de mal à caller ma magie ce matin."

"- Il est 21h monsieur."

Ha… Bon… Ben tant pis pour la journée alors.

"- Il reste de la pizza ?"

"- Un second service est en commande. Voulez-vous quelque chose de spécifique ?"

Loki réfléchit.

Ordinairement, il aurait pris quelque chose avec des légumes. Il n'avait pas horreur de la viande mais ne prenait aucun plaisir à la manger. Son corps d'Aesir était plus ou moins végétarien.

Là ? Il mourrait d'envie d'enfoncer ses dents aigues dans de la viande aussi peu cuite que possible.

"- Quelque chose avec de la viande. Beaucoup de viande. Et peu cuite."

JARVIS resta silencieux une seconde.

"- La pizzeria propose des carpaccio de bœuf tout à fait satisfaisant."

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Des tranches fines de viande crue agrémentés de citron, basilic et câpres."

L'estomac du dieu se tordit de faim à imaginer le plat.

"- Ce sera parfait. En quantité si possible ?"

"- Un service de carpaccio en quantité dite "Thor", bien monsieur."

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

#################################

"- Qui a commandé le carpaccio ? Y a de quoi nourrir un régiment ! Thor c'est pour quoi ?"

"- Ami Stark ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une carapace de chiot."

"- Non, c'est pour moi, Stark."

"- LO…..ki ?"

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent.

C'était quoi cette tenue ?

Loki était nu à l'exception d'un pagne autour des reins.

Derrière ses amis, la bouche ouverte et les yeux dilatés, Thor fixait son frère sans trop savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère ainsi. La première fois qu'il le voyait sous sa forme de naissance, entièrement, sous la lumière, debout…Il l'avait bien vu quelques heures auparavant lorsque Loki avait paniqué, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer.

Là… Il n'y avait rien de caché à la vue. Ou presque.

Sans compter que le tissu qui couvrait la pudeur de son frère n'était pas prévu pour ça et se collait à son anatomie plus effrontément que s'il avait été totalement nu.  
Depuis qu'il savait que Loki était un Jotun, Thor s'était plus d'une fois demandé à quoi ressemblait son frère. Il avait tout imaginé.

Il avait vu à quoi ressemblaient les Jotuns de Jotunheim.  
Son frère était-il comme eux mais simplement plus petit ?

Par les culottes de Freyja, il avait tout imaginé mais pas ça !

Pas cette merveilleuse créature à la sensualité débridée.

Son frère avait toujours été un grand sensuel. Mais là !

Le cœur de Thor se mit à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

Il fallut toute sa volonté au prince pour ne pas tomber à genoux devant Loki, prendre ses mains dans ses siennes et les embrasser avec vénération.

Jane ? Qui ça ?

Il n'y avait plus que Loki à cette seconde dans les yeux et le cœur du prince d'Asgard.

Dans ses yeux d'abord.  
Des yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens et qui lui permettaient de voir aussi bien le corps de son frère que la magie qui le parcourait.

Dans son cœur ensuite… Mais Loki n'y avait-il pas toujours été finalement ?

"- Hé, Rodolphe, c'est pas que la vue est pas sensas, au contraire, tu ferais mouiller un couvent entier. Mais…Pourquoi ?"

Loki se traina vers les canapés.

Thor se précipita pour lui offrir son bras.

Lorsque la main du jotun se posa sur la peau nue de Thor, Loki faillit gémir.

Le désir qu'il sentait monter de son frère était aussi brulant sur sa peau que s'il avait posé la main sur une poêle chaude.

Il serra les dents puis lâcha Thor dès que possible.

Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Loki avait raison pour les lignes des Jotuns.

Maintenant, restait à ne pas périr engloutit sous le raz de marée de sensations nouvelles et inconnues qui déferlaient sur lui.

"- Loki ? Ça ne va pas ?"

Le jotun attrapa la couverture qui attendait sur le dossier du canapé et qu'il savait être là pour s'en couvrir. Non de pudeur, mais pour étouffer ses sens.

Le soulagement s'abattit sur lui aussi vite qu'un malaise nouveau monta en lui.

"- J'ai fait…. Une petite découverte." Expliqua le prince en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. "Mais puis-je manger avant ? Je meurs de faim. Ensuite. Nous parlerons."

Thor se précipita vers la table pour prendre la commande de son frère et la lui apporter avec la célérité d'un serviteur entrainé.

Les autres Avengers s'entre regardèrent un instant. Lorsqu'ils virent Loki dévorer son repas à pleines dents, ils haussèrent les épaules.

Ils pouvaient patienter un peu ! Ça n'allait pas les tuer.

Ils apportèrent les pizzas sur les tables basses puis eux aussi se mirent à manger leur second service.

Une fois tous les cartons vides et récurés, Tony se laissa aller en arrière sur son canapé.

"- Alors, si tu nous parlait Rodolphe ?"

Loki finit sa tasse de thé à petites gorgées pendant qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Puis il expliqua à son frère surtout, aux humains ensuite parce qu'ils étaient là, ce qu'il venait de découvrir et les conclusions qu'il en avait tiré.

"- Tu vois, Thor. Comme d'habitude, c'est ma faute." Le sourire triste du jotun était mêlé d'ironie. "Tu as perdu la vue parce que j'ai voulu me protéger d'Odin. Avec raison une fois de plus. Mais le résultat est là."

Thor soupira tristement.

"- Loki… le seul responsable dans cette lamentable histoire, c'est Odin. Aucun autre. Je crois surtout qu'il est incapable de nous voir…de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui, à part peut-être mère et Heimdall, comme un individu intelligent, fonctionnel et indépendant. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas mis le holà à ma stupidité crasse pendant des siècles en est bien une preuve. Tant que le pantin s'agitait bien à la commande, aucune importance qu'ils casse tout autour de lui le reste du temps."

Thor passa presque timidement un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

Loki frémit mais se laissa faire.

Les odeurs, les sensations nouvelles que ses sens fraichement réveillés lui transmettaient étaient absolument entêtantes. Mais à présent, elles n'étaient plus aussi effrayantes.

Peut-être parce que c'était Thor ?

"- Que veux-tu faire à présent, Loki ? Tu parlais de présenter une requête au conseil. Tu as doublement le droit de le faire après tout. Tu peux soulever Mjolnir. Père à émit la loi que tout être qui peut soulever Mjolnir doit lui être présenté. Tu peux faire appel au conseil davantage encore."

Loki s'était raidit.

Alors…Il n'avait pas rêvé ?

Il avait bien soulevé Mjolnir ?

Non…Ce n'était pas possible.

Thor appela son arme à lui.  
Le marteau vint se poser docilement dans sa main.

Le prince d'Asgard le posa aux pieds de son frère.

"- Fais…."

"- Thor…"

"- Prends là, Loki…. "

Le jotun s'entait l'excitation de tous les habitants de la tour.

Mais il ne sentait ni crainte ni condamnation.

Ils attendaient comme des enfants attendent des sucreries.

Timide, Loki posa la main sur le manche du marteau.

Etait-ce ses sens nouveaux ? Son manque de vision ?

La sensation du manche dans sa peau était infiniment différente de celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait essayé de soulever l'arme lorsque Thor avait été bannit.

A ce moment-là, l'arme était froide, sans vie dans sa main. Un morceau de métal inerte.

A présent ? Le manche était chaud, doux, il pulsait doucement comme s'il était vivant. Loki pouvait entendre comme un délicat murmure féminin à la frontière de sa conscience. Comme quelqu'un qui susurre quelque chose de trop loin pour être compréhensible. Une sensation somme toute…Apaisante.

Près de son frère, Thor souriait largement.

Il avait eu le même petit sourire étonné la première fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de Mjolnir.

L'arme n'était pas réellement vivante, mais elle avait une espèce de conscience personnelle.

Loki souleva sans peine l'arme du sol.

Fasciné, il la posa sur ses genoux.

Mjolnir lui semblait aussi léger qu'une plume.  
Et sa voix rassurante….

Le sorcier caressa la tête de l'arme avec presque vénération.

Il comprenait à présent l'amour immodéré de son frère pour l'arme. Comme il comprenait la douleur qui avait dû être la sienne lorsque Mjolnir lui avait été arrachée par Odin.

Loki rendit le marteau de guerre à son frère.

"- ….Alors… je suis vraiment digne ? Je ne suis pas qu'un monstre ?"

Et la voix était si…enfantine, que Thor eut brutalement envie de pleurer.

Il serra son frère avec tendresse contre lui.

"- Tu n'as jamais été un monstre mon frère. Jamais…. Perdu, blessé, mais jamais un monstre…"

##################################

Monsieur Zouzou fixait de son œil unique la grande créature à cornes et en doré qui observait l'intérieur de la tour avec intérêt.

"- Mraou ?"

L'Asgardien baissa les yeux sur le chat improbable.

Heimdall en eux presque un mouvement de recul.  
Quelle était donc cette créature ?

Le chat le toisa longuement.

Le dieu et l'animal se fixèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que le Gardien détourne les yeux.

Le regard fixe de la petite créature féline était dérangeant et il n'était pas là pour ça.

Odin lui avait ordonné de trouver ses fils et de lui rapporter ce qui se passait.

Autant dire que si le Gardien n'avait eu aucune peine à trouver les deux jeunes gens, il lui avait été impossible de les voir.

La magie de Loki était aussi forte que jamais, brouillant sa vision.

Il lui avait fallu venir sur Midgar en personne.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir Thor avec tous ses sens. Et plus encore de voir Loki sans un des siens.

Le Gardien avait été stupéfait de réaliser de visu ce que Loki avait fait.

Il s'était arraché les yeux pour les donner à Thor.  
C'était…inconcevable !

Qui aurait pu croire que Loki ferait ça pour le frère qu'il hurlait chaque jour haïr ?

C'était…impossible.

Comme il était impossible que Loki soulève Mjolnir.

Et pourtant…

Jamais Odin ne voudrait le croire.

En silence, le Gardien retourna à Asgard.  
A moins qu'Odin ne l'interroge directement, il ne dirait rien.

Heimdall était persuadé que le Roi n'aurait aucune problème à une fois de plus se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.  
Si le vieil Asgardien n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec Loki, il reconnaissait à présent au jeune prince une détermination qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée.

Comme il lui reconnaissait l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir pour son frère ainé.

Monsieur Zouzou ne broncha pas lorsque l'immortel disparu.  
Il se faisait trop vieux pour ces bêtises.

###########################

"- Alors, que fait-on mon frère ?"

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

"- Dès que je serais suffisamment remis, je veux retourner à Asgard et en appeler au conseil. Je me fiche de retrouver ma place mais la tienne doit être rétablie, Thor. Et je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie tranquille."

"- Monsieur ? Le Directeur Fury demande accès." Prévint soudain JARVIS.

Tony grogna.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore lui ?"

JARVIS alluma la télévision.

On y voyait la dernière opération des Avengers et surtout Loki, très occupé à leur donner un coup de main.

"- Il semblerait que de nombreuses voix s'élèvent contre les Avengers et leur interactions avec monsieur Loki."

Ok. Ca puait la conférence de presse ça.

"- Loki…"

"- Je vais retourner à la chambre. Non Thor, pas besoin de m'accompagner. Je préfère que tu défendes mes intérêts face à Fury."

Thor déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- Bien entendu mon Loki. Je viendrai te tenir au courant dès que possible, d'accord ?"

Le jotun hocha sèchement la tête.  
Il retira la couverture qui le couvrait puis s'éloigna en roulant à peine des hanches, sans réaliser le sourire un peu niais de son frère qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son postérieur nu et musclé.

"- Thor, tu baves."

"- Toi aussi ami Stark."

"- Ouai mais moi, tout le monde s'y attends."

###########

###################

###########

Pour My Bloody NightShade- Redemsch : je n'ai pas lu Tara Duncan meme si je connais de nom. Fafnir est dans la mythologie nordique, dans le cycle de Sigurd de la mythologie scandinave, le fils de Hreidmar et le frère de Regin et d'Ótr, originairement un nain relativement puissant, qui, après s'être emparé du trésor maudit de son père, prend la forme d'un dragon afin de le protéger. Il est finalement mis à mort à l'instigation de son propre frère Regin, par le héros Sigurd. Il est l'un des deux dragons qui hante Yggdrasil.

Pour hinatanatkae : rhooo faut pas dire ca ! pauv'Thor XD pour une fois il est pas trop boulet justement XD qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ?

Pour AzrielSnape : nope, raté pour Aztechnology ^^

Pour Papillon de Brume : pour les caractères des persos, j'essaye de rester dans ce que j'estime etre du IC. Le OOC c'est marrant, mais bon, je suis pas uber fan. Bien sur, après, chacun écrit son perso comme il estime qu'il est mais j'ai toujours préféré le IC, au moins dans une certaine mesure.  
Bravo pour Shadowrun, c'est bien ca ^^  
Des Avengers, je doute que quiconque puisse soulever Mjolnir. A part Steve (et encore) et Phil (eventuellement).

Pour NyaPowa : Bravo ! il s'agit bien d'une référence à Shadowrun ^^ mais tu fais une petite erreur. SR est d'abord un jeu sur table avant d'être un JV, pas l'inverse ^^ , puis des romans dont certains vraiment excellents (si tu veux les ebooks…)

Pour Nekorasaki : nope ^^ raté pour la référence ^^

Pour Yami Shino : c'est quand même pas écrit en lettre de sang pour l'hermaphodisme des géants des glaces hein ^^ pas plus que celle de Loki. Il peut changer de sexe c'est sur. Sa bisexualité est ecrite, elle, au néon, mais pour l'hermaphrodisme c'est sous entendu dans le lokasenna je crois mais c'est pas ecrit texto (sauf erreur bien sur, je suis preneuse des textes ^^) C'est quand même surtout le fandom qui s'est mit d'accord sur le sujet, même si ca parait quand même super logique.

Pour Pink Cherry : pour la démarche de Loki, tu peux la voir surtout dans la scène coupée ou il est avec Barton dans leur repère. Mais sinon, dès qu'il marche en armure plus de trois metre sans avoir a éviter des trucs dans le museau, il roule des hanches. Faudrait que j'aille vérifier dans ses autres films si c'est l'acteur qui roule du cul ou si c'est pour le role tient.

Pour Brideofvalentine : merci ^^

Pour Sora-sama : c'est moins Thor qui laisse Mjolnir partout que Mjolnir qui a sa propre volonté pour certaines choses ^^

Pour galifret : nope, c'est pas les capuches ^^

Pour MortalDestiny : Non, comme je l'ai expliqué dans ce chap et le chap 1, le sort a beugué. D'abord à cause du Bifrost et ensuite parce que le lien qui devait relier Odin à Loki n'existe plus. Avec son sort, Odin voulait que Thor voit Loki comme lui le voit. C'est-à-dire comme un monstre ingrat, cruel, méchant et dangereux.

Pour Fury, il est dans une situation un peu tendue. Son role est de proteger une planete qui n'a pas la capacité de le faire à part pour quelques rares individu. Loki EST un risque. Fury n'est pas en position de faire de sentiments. Il aurait réagit exactement de la meme facon avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'aurait pas le moindre remors à faire assassiner Coulson, Steve ou n'importe qui d'autre pour proteger la terre. Les scrupules sont quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir.

Pour Stark, Tony ne soit un peu à sa place quelque part. Leur parcours est mine de rien assez similaire. A la différence prèt que Loki n'a pas eut de Yinsen ou de Pepper pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Si Tony avait été laché dans la nature comme Loki l'a été, je suis sure qu'il aurait mal tourné.

Bravo pour la référence à Aztechologie, c'est en effet bien Shadowrun. Comme tu es la première à avoir trouvé, envoie moi un MP avec le prompt que tu veux pour ton lemon ^^

Pour Sans-Reflet : pour les enfants de Loki, a part Sleipnir, je ne pense pas qu'on les verra.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 5

######################################

Chapitre très court, je sais, mais j'essaye de me remettre dedans, et avec le boulot, c'est pas ca. Donc je vais tenter de me forcer a faire un chap par jour, même juste de 6/8 pages, jusqu'à la fin. Désolée _

######################################

Finalement, il avait fallu une semaine pour organiser une conférence de presse correcte.

Ils y étaient.

Cinq des six Avengers étaient là, devant la meute de journaliste, pour leur conférence de presse.

L'ambiance était tendu mais pas le tendu donc Tony avait l'habitude.

Là, il y avait un fond de colère et un manque de confiance certain qu'ils n'avaient plus rencontré depuis les tous débuts des Avengers.  
C'était…perturbant.

Non parce que ces gens étaient en colère, mais parce qu'ils prenaient la moindre excuse pour ne plus leur faire confiance.

Ils avaient passé des années à les protéger, à manquer se faire tuer, à se faire blesser, frapper, massacrer pour eux sans rien demander en retour. Et en échange, à la moindre petite chose qui les dérangeait, ils étaient prêts à leur jeter des cailloux.  
C'était…déprimant.

Aucune reconnaissance.

Juste ce besoin pathétique de voir les héros à terre en fait.

Coulson jeta un regard en coin à Tony.  
C'était lui le porte-parole des Avengers lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain. Steve était le porte-parole militaire, Tony prenait le reste des PR en charge.

Il prit place derrière les micros.

"- Bonjour tout le monde."

Son sourire de playboy ne fit pas fondre l'assistance comme d'habitude.

Ok, ça allait être tendu.

"- Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ?"

Une vague déconcertée parcouru les journalistes. Quoi, il ne leur dirait rien ? Il les laissait se démerder ? C'était méchant ca !

Une première main se leva.

La voix du journaliste était froide, presque coupante.

Tony retint un sourire de prédateur.

Il allait s'amuser comme un fou.

#####################

Epuisé, Loki s'appuyait de plus en plus sur son frère.

Le début de la conférence de presse était bien loin à présent.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Loki était apparu au bras de son frère. A la démange de Coulson, Loki n'avait pas de bandeau sur les yeux comme il prenait le plus en plus l'habitude de porter pour soulager la sensibilité des Avengers

L'agent était venu le chercher en coulisse. Thor était près de lui. Le prince ne voulait pas le laisser hors de sa présence plus de quelques instants.

_"- Thor, Loki, c'est à vous ?"_

_Thor bondit sur ses pieds avant de présenter son bras à son frère._

_Loki secoua la tête avec agacement._

_"- Suis-je vraiment obligé de jouer les handicapés, Agent Coulson ?"_

_"- Ce n'est pas mon premier rodéo, Loki. On doit vous faire passer comme repentant, une aide potentielle, une victime et une créature de fantaisie tout à la fois. Sinon, ils vont vous arracher ce qui dépasse pas simple besoin de vengeance."_

_"- C'est idiot."_

_"- C'est humain. Déjà, Tony est en train d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé aux yeux de Thor. C'est aussi pour ça que je vais vous demander de garder les orbites ouvertes. Que tout le monde voit qu'il n'y a rien."_

_"- Et les vêtements ?" _

_"- C'est toi qui semble prendre plaisir à te balader à poil, Lok'. On vous attends."_

_"- Merci, Clint."_

_Loki soupira._

_Clint n'avait pas tort._

_Depuis qu'il était sous sa forme d'origine, Loki ne supportait plus le moindre vêtement. A présent, il savait pourquoi bien sûr et l'avait expliqué aux Avengers. Mais il n'en restait pas moins incapable de se balader autrement qu'avec de la soie sur les fesses. C'était le seul tissu qu'il supportait encore._

_Pour la conférence de presse, Pepper avait recruté une demi-douzaine de tailleurs pour qu'il ait autre chose que les reins d'un simple pagne ultra minimaliste._

_L'espèce de robe qu'il portait était à la fois extrêmement moulante et lâche sur lui. Elle s'ouvrait largement sur le torse et sur les cuisses, ses épaules, ses bras et son dos étaient nus… Il voulait bien croire que nombreux étaient ceux qui seraient aussi charmés que fascinés par son apparence._

_Thor ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était séduisant._

_Le jotun ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il y avait de séduisant dans le corps d'un Jotun mais pour l'amour du calme, il faisait comme s'il croyait son frère._

_La main de Thor se posa sur le bas de son dos, juste au creux des reins._

_Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Loki._

_Il réagissait de plus en plus…intensément… à la présence de Thor près de lui._

_Il finit par poser sa main sur le bras de son frère._

_Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas la tristesse et le remord sur le visage du blond, sinon, il l'aurait frappé._

_Loki s'était mutilé en connaissance de cause, Thor n'avait pas à culpabiliser pour ca._

_"- Allons-y Loki."_

Thor l'avait protégé de la haine brulante des humains. Il avait été son bouclier, son chevalier en armure.

Il avait calmé les hurlements des mortels d'un orage monstrueux bien placé.

Lorsque les mortels s'étaient enfin calmés après avoir pour la première fois réalisé que Thor était un dieu et pas simplement un gentil gars blond un peu con-con, ils avaient pu commencer à discuter.  
Thor avait pris doucement sa main pour l'inviter à s'approcher.

Le hoquet de surprise mêlée d'horreur des mortels à la vue de son visage avait été finalement des plus… satisfaisant.

Les journalistes n'avaient pas cru les explications de Thor.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu croire que Loki s'était arraché les yeux pour les donner à son frère.  
Et là, devant eux…

Plusieurs avaient éclatés en imprécations. Ce n'était pas Loki cette chose bleue !

Le jotun avait repris un instant sa forme d'Aesir avant de l'abandonner encore.

Sa magie s'y épuisait.

A mesure qu'il conservait sa forme d'origine, il lui était de plus en plus pénible de reprendre sa forme d'asgardien.

Il aurait pu en être effrayé.

Il l'aurait été.

Si Thor n'était pas resté près de lui. Grâce à ses nouveaux sens, Loki savait mieux que jamais quand on lui mentait.

Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans les paroles et les actes de Thor lorsque son frère l'assurait de sa tendresse.

Alors Loki se laissait petit à petit aller au soulagement de profiter de la force d'un autre pour une fois.

Aurait-il été à Asgard qu'il ne se serait pas laissé aller ainsi. Mais ici, sur Midgar ?

Ceux qui étaient ses ennemis encore si peu de temps auparavant semblaient avoir déjà tiré un trait sur le passé.

Clint lui-même n'était pas le dernier à lui offrir son bras lorsque la fatigue ne lui permettait plus le soir d'utiliser encore sa vue magique pour se déplacer sans risque.

A mesure que Loki découvrait la race humaine, il leur reconnaissait des forces qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées jusque-là.

Le temps était leur malédiction autant que leur bénédiction.  
A Asgard, certains lui en voulaient encore pour des choses qu'il avait fait plus de 3000 ans auparavant.

Ici ?  
Les journalistes eux-mêmes commençaient à lentement s'apaiser.

S'ils ne pardonnaient pas encore, ils comprenaient.

C'était dans leur nature d'êtres humains.

Apprendre, comprendre, accepter.

Puis passer à la suite.  
Cette recherche frénétique du progrès était ce qui allait lui permettre de ne plus être considéré comme une menace dans peu de temps.  
Ho bien sûr, certains ne pardonneraient pas. Mais la masse ?  
Elle oublierait.  
Et très vite.

Bientôt, quelque chose de plus intéressant attirerait son attention et, s'il ne pourrait jamais tomber dans un bien heureux anonymat, il pourrait prouver qu'il n'était plus leur ennemi.

Loki s'accrocha au bras de son frère.

Immédiatement, Thor se détourna de la masse grouillante qui hurlait des questions pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

Non. Ça n'allait pas.

Ça n'allait même pas du tout.

Le cœur du Jotun battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'une bouffée de panique l'envahissait.

Il se mit rapidement à hyperventiler.

Sa magie lui échappa en fines spires vertes qui s'élevèrent vers le plafond.

La masse des journalises recula comme un seul homme en hoquetant de peur

Clint prit immédiatement le micro, ce qu'il n'aurait normalement jamais fait.

"- S'il vous plait, un peu de calme. C'est votre angoisse qui provoque cette réaction. Calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Tout va bien."

Thor força son frère à appuyer son front dans son cou.

La main large et lourde de Thor sur sa nuque, Loki se calma lentement.

Il tremblait encore de la tête au pied.

Sous ses doigts noués sur le col de son frère, le jotun sentait de très très fines excroissances lignées.

"- Thor. Je veux rentrer."

Il étouffait sa magie mais ne le pourrait pas très longtemps.

Le prince ne fit pas de détail.

Il chargea son frère dans ses bras puis quitta la conférence sans même lancer un regard en arrière.

##########################################

Thor avait allongé son frère sur son lit.

Ou plus exactement, celui qu'ils partageaient.

Loki avait bien sa chambre depuis qu'il était "guérit" mais de plus en plus souvent, le jotun venait se glisser dans le sien vers le milieu de la nuit.

Il ne touchait pas Thor, ne se collait pas à lui, mais restait près de lui jusqu'aux petites heures du matin où il se levait pour regagner ses appartements.

Thor le savait.

JARVIS le savait.

La tour entière le savait.  
Mais personne ne disait rien.

Et comme personne ne disait rien, le "secret" n'était pas éventé.

Banner était venu dès que possible pour vérifier l'état de Loki.

Son épuisement avait laissé le scientifique consterné.

Loki allait pourtant de mieux en mieux alors pourquoi….

Bruce avait longuement grondé le jotun.

Pour couper court à l'engueulade, Loki l'avait laissé lui faire une intraveineuse d'antibiotiques, de solution sucrée agrémentée de plein de petites choses puis l'avait forcé à avaler un solide repas que Thor avait fini par lui donner à manger à la cuillère.

"- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais épuisé que tu ne manges plus."

Le ton de Thor était si piteux que Loki se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'insulter.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de son frère s'il n'arrivait plus à manger.  
Ce n'était pas la faute de Thor s'il ne constatait pas le moindre progrès dans la guérison de ses plaies.

"- Je voudrais t'aider mon Loki."

La caresse sur la joue du Jotun était aussi douce que timide.  
Et tellement chargée…

De tendresse, de douceur, d'amour…De passion… De désir réprimé…  
Loki n'était même pas sûr que Thor ai réalisé son désir pour lui.

L'asgardien pouvait être oublieux de tellement de choses !

Un lourd frisson remonta le long du dos de Loki.  
Il le censura immédiatement.

Il ne devait pas s'abandonner à ce qu'il sentait monter autours de lui.

Même si c'était plus grisant qu'une drogue, il ne devait pas si abandonner.

Résolument, il censura la moindre réaction affective qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.

Le jotun prit une grande inspiration, regarda bien en face ses propres sentiments une minute puis les étouffa résolument sous toute la froideur et les masques qu'il s'était si bien construit au court des millénaires.

"- Je crains juste la réaction d'Odin, Thor…."

"- Je ne vois pas…."

"- Toi non. Mais moi oui.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Loki se redressa doucement.

Immédiatement, Thor lui mit un oreiller dans le dos.

La fatigue était évidente sur le visage du Jotun.  
Discrètement, les autres Avengers étaient entrés dans la chambre sans que l'Aesir ne s'en soucie.

Loki posa doucement ses mains sur le visage de son frère.

Thor pencha immédiatement la tête sur le côté pour intensifier la caresse.

Par les lignes claniques sur les paumes, Loki sentait mieux que jamais celles qui avaient commencées à apparaître sur le visage de son frère.

Il tenta quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Comme il l'aurait fait avec sa magie, il tenta de visualiser à sa place ses sentiments comme s'ils passaient par ces lignes si particulières jusqu'à couler dans son frère.

Thor ne put retenir à son tour un long frisson qui se termina en un sanglot étouffé.

Loki réalisa soudain ce qu'il transmettait à son frère.

Ça marchait donc.

Il coupa immédiatement ce qu'il faisait pour se retrouver instantanément serré étroitement contre son ainé.

"- Thor ? Loki, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

La voix inquiète de Steve mit un moment à leur parvenir à tous les deux.

Bien plus calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité, Loki finit par repousser Thor.

"- Je crains d'avoir transmis plus à Thor que simplement les yeux." Soupira le Jotun.

Thor finit par accepter de le lâcher.

Loki avait tenté de lui transmettre son affection fraternelle mais c'était un peu raté.  
C'était sa solitude et sa tristesse qui avait submergé l'Aesir.

Thor ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu recevoir ce que Loki lui avait transmis mais s'en fichait totalement.

"- Je suis désolé, Loki."

Le Jotun secoua doucement la tête.

"- Non Thor. C'est moi qui suis désolé."

Il passa encore gentiment ses doigts sur son visage.

Oui, il le sentait sous ses doigts même si c'était encore imperceptible.

C'était le même double ovale brisé que celui qu'il avait sur le front.  
En plus de ses yeux, il avait transmis à Thor une partie de ce qu'il était.  
Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Asgard ne serait jamais au courant.

######################################

Heimdall ne pouvait qu'obéir à son roi.

Thor avait bien retrouvé la vue.

A présent, son "exil" n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Le prince voyait Loki tel qu'il était, tel qu'il avait été et tel qu'il serait toujours.

Odin ne semblait pas comprendre la vérité des paroles du gardien.  
Pire sans doute, il s'en fichait probablement.

"- Je ne pense pas que faire revenir Thor de force à Asgard soit une bonne idée, mon roi."

"- La place de Thor est ici, avec son peuple. Puisqu'il a réalisé qui est réellement Loki, il est temps qu'il revienne."

"- Il sait qui est Loki oui. Il a vu sa vraie forme. Il sait qu'il est un jotun. Il a vu son âme à nue. Et il ne l'a jamais aimé autant."

Le sourire d'Odin disparu d'un coup.

"- Que dis-tu ?"

"- Uniquement ce que je vois, mon roi. Loki a rendu la vue que vous aviez arrachée à votre fils. En échange, il lui a offert tout ce qu'il est. Lui-même ne réalise pas ce qu'il a fait. Ce qu'il leur a fait à tous les deux….Mon roi…S'il vous plait… Vous savez que je n'apprécie pas Loki. Mais laissez les tranquille."

Furieux, Odin gifla le Gardien du revers de la main.  
Heimdall serra les mâchoires mais ne broncha pas sous le coup.

"- Midgar…"

"- Ne chassera pas Loki, mon roi. L'opinion publique est versatile. Elle aime ce que Loki à fait pour Thor. Nombre de ces mortels trouve son geste, je cite "Juste trop mignon".

"- Alors, nous ferons en sorte qu'ils le haïssent à nouveau. Convoquez-moi Amora !"

Heimdall secoua la tête en soupira.  
Vieux fou arrogant.  
Et encore une fois, il n'avait même pas demandé ce que Loki avait fait à Thor.

Vieil imbécile sans cervelle.

#############################################

"- C'est obligé, ami Banner ?"

En slip qu'on lui avait forcé à mettre sur son derrière très tout nu lorsque Thor avait obéit en retirant ses vêtements, le prince d'Asgard jeta un regard malheureux au scientifique.

Très amusé, appuyé contre Clint qui s'en accommodait étrangement de plus en plus, Loki reprenait lentement son souffle.

L'IV n'avait pas quitté son bras depuis deux jours.

Même s'il détestait ça, il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui faisait du bien.

Il était si angoissé qu'il ne conservait aucun aliment.

Le thé était le seul liquide qu'il ne rendait pas, aussi n'était-il plus nourrit que par les sacs de nutriments que le médecin lui accrochait à la perf trois fois par jour.

A mesure que l'infection était circonscrite par les antibiotiques, Banner lui avait assuré qu'il retrouverait son appétit.

Loki avait presque hâte que ce moment vienne.  
Depuis qu'il avait partagé avec Thor, l'Aesir semblait toujours savoir quand il n'allait pas bien.  
Si Loki ne pouvait réellement le voir, Thor apprenait à le sentir.

De plus en plus, il semblait à Loki qu'ils partageaient de plus en plus de chose.

Leurs yeux, leurs sensations, leur lit, Mjolnir…

Le marteau venait presque aussi facilement dans sa main que dans celle de Thor à présent.

Etait-ce l'échange de sang ?  
Celui des yeux ?

La magie qui croissait dans les veines de Thor ?  
Ou les caractéristiques jotuns qu'il avait greffés sans le savoir à son frère en même temps que ses yeux….

En tout cas, ça n'avait rien apporté à la pudeur de son frère ni à son incapacité totale à utiliser des sous-vêtements.

Loki n'allait pas lui jeter la pierre. A par les espèces de battle-dress en soie que Pepper lui avait fait coudre, il ne supportait plus rien sur sa peau.

Voir Banner négocier avec son frère pour l'enjoindre à se couvrir à minima le derrière avait été cocasse, il fallait l'avouer.

"- Rentre dans ce scanner Thor."

"- Mais je vais très bien…."

"- Je sais mais ce n'est pas la question."

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Thor finit par obéir en ronchonnant.

Il s'allongea sur la table d'examen.

S'il n'était pas rassuré, il se laissa quand même faire lorsque l'appareil se mit bruyamment en marche.

"- Ha ben ca alors !"

La stupéfaction de Bruce inquiéta Loki autant que son frère.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?  
Avait-il encore commit quelque catastrophe en croyant sauver son ainé ?  
Si c'était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 6

Tony donna un dernier tour de son minuscule tournevis sur les lunettes qu'il bricolait.  
Ce n'était qu'un prototype donc encore lourd et mal pratique mais l'idée était là.  
Si l'idée de base avait été réfléchie pour Loki, à terme, il pourrait sortir la chose sur le marché et faire des milliers d'heureux….et autant de dollars bien vert dans sa poche. Non qu'il essaya mais ces petites choses avaient tendances à lui sauter dans le portefeuille dès qu'il inventait et déposait la moindre idée. Quelle idée d'être intelligent en même temps…

Tout content de lui-même, il se redressa.  
C'était sans doute idiot, mais son plus grand plaisir dans la vie n'était plus de boire comme un trou, de coucher avec tous les vagins qui passaient ou de dépenser son argent dans les pires bêtises.

Non, son plus grand plaisir était de faire plaisir à sa famille. Et sa famille, aussi bizarre et dysfonctionnelle soit elle, était les quelques individus qui vivaient dans sa tour.  
Il se serait damné pour eux.

"- Jarvis ! Fait venir tout le monde !"  
"- Monsieur..."  
"- J ! Fais !"  
"- Bien monsieur."

Poutpoutant tel un furet devant un sac remplis de nouilles en polystyrène, Tony se rua dans le salon.  
Tout le monde l'y attendait, l'œil ronchon, le cheveu en l'air et...

"- Heu...Il est quel heure ?"  
"- Quatre heures monsieur. J'ai bien essayé de vous prévenir pourtant."

Tony eut la grâce de rosir.

"- Bon... Désolé... mais ce n'est pas grave ! Puisque tout le monde est là, autant en profiter. LOKI ! Au pied."

Le jotun se redressa, outré.

"- Non mais un peu de respect ! Misérable mortel ! Sac de viande inutile..."  
"- Oui moi aussi je t'aime." coupa Tony avec un grand sourire pendant que Loki reprenait sa respiration pour l'insulter encore.

Thor eut un petit sourire amusé.

Loki était confortablement installé dans ses bras, appuyé contre son épaule.

La conférence de presse avait été difficile pour les deux princes. Paradoxalement, elle les avait rapprochés autant qu'elle avait donné un peu de répit à Loki. Les humains étaient des créatures aussi étranges qu'à la mémoire courte.  
Ca arrangeait bien tout le monde, il fallait l'avouer. Comme la capacité des humains à compatir avec à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Leur instinct grégaire était une malédiction autant qu'une bénédiction.  
Le geste de Loki pour protéger son frère lui avait gagné presque instantanément des fans, presque autant que son physique exotique.  
Il n'avait pas fallu deux jours pour que le net fourmille de site dédié au "nouvel Avenger".  
Ça aussi ça rendait Fury fou de rage.

Loki était un ENNEMI bon sang ! Certes, il avait été utile et avait gardé profil bas depuis un moment. Mais quand même !  
Les humains étaient aussi versatiles que sans cervelle.

"- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Loki."  
"- Ne m'avez-vous pas déjà assez gâté ?"

Et c'était vrai. Tony lui avait offert un étage rien que pour lui que le prince déchut n'utilisait plus, préférant partager celui de son frère et surtout, son lit et ses bras. Une garde-robe complète, des livres, des gadgets... Tout ce que le jotun voulait, il lui suffisait de le demander à JARVIS pour l'avoir. Stark était extrêmement maladroit dans ses affections. Comme il ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments, il remplaçait les mots et les gestes par des cadeaux.  
Steve en avait été vexé au début. Comme si les cadeaux de Tony servaient à acheter son affection. Le soldat avait mis un moment à comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Tony était juste maladroit avec ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait été si souvent blessé qu'il se protégeait comme il le pouvait.

Thor, comme Loki, n'avaient pas eu du tout le même problème. Ils étaient des princes, ils avaient l'habitude qu'on leur offre tout et n'importe quoi.

"- Je ne gâterais jamais assez les gens autour de moi, Rodolphe." Et si Tony souriait, il y avait une légère crispation dans le sourire qui montrait plus que le reste la peine sous-jacente qui restait en lui.

Il faudrait encore du temps avant que sa nouvelle famille lui permette d'apaiser cette douleur.

"- Allez, ramène tes fesses, Rodolphe ! Assis !"

Loki se dégagea gentiment des bras de son frère pour venir s'asseoir devant Stark comme l'humain le lui demandait.

"- Tu me fais confiance, Loki ?"

Le jotun hésita un instant. Faisait-il confiance à l'humain ?  
Oui. Suffisamment en tout cas pour rester ici à la merci du SHIELD et ne pas avoir peur qu'ils tentent de venir le prendre.  
Il faisait même confiance à Clint pour le protéger de ses chefs.

L'humain lui en voulait toujours, il le savait. Pourtant, Clint faisait des efforts énormes pour lui pardonner.

Loki était même sûr qu'il en venait lentement à s'attacher à lui. Ils avaient partagés quelque chose d'à la fois très fort, très intime et très puissant après tout. Ce n'avait pas été "bien", ni "bon", mais ils l'avaient partagés quand même.

Le lien qui avait été créé entre eux ne pourrait disparaitre comme ça. Aussi pénible que cela leur soit à tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

"- Je crois que je l'ai déjà prouvé."

Tony eut un immense sourire.

"- Tire tes cheveux en arrière tu veux ?"

Loki obéit une fois encore.

Tony tira les lunettes de leur étui pour les coller sur le nez du jotun.

"- Voila… Elles ne te gênent pas ? Elles ne te font pas mal ?"

"- …Non….Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Des lunettes."

"- ….Tony… Tu as collé sur le nez d'un mec qui n'a même plus d'yeux une paire de lunettes ? Tu déconnes ?"

"- Clint, ton langage." Le gronda gentiment Loki.

L'assassin rosit gentiment.

Non mais c'était quoi ces manières ? Il disait des gros mots s'il voulait d'abord !

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Clint faisait petit garçon comme ça. Plus le temps passait et plus la relation entre Loki et Clint évoluait vers celle d'un grand frère et de son cadet.

"- Mais Clint a raison, Tony. A quoi peuvent bien servir des lunettes pour un cas comme celui de Loki ?"

"- C'est là que mon génie entre en action !"

Tony s'accroupit près de Loki.

"- Tu sens comme les branches sont froides sur tes tempes ? Ce sont des capteurs nerveux. Si j'ai bien calculé mon coup avec tes résultats médicaux, je les ai calibrés pour être sur la fréquence nerveuse de tes nerfs optiques. Si je ne me trompe pas, et il est rare que je me trompe, associées aux deux caméras qui sont de chaque côté des montures." Tony toucha les coins supérieurs des lunettes. "Ça devrait te transmettre directement les images reçus par les caméras dans ton système nerveux."

Un silence de mort accueillit les explications de Stark.

"- … Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez remplacer mes yeux avec votre technologie ?"

"- Ce n'est qu'un prototype, Rodolphe. Ça ne marchera peut-être pas ou pas bien. Mais je suis raisonnablement certain que ça devrait t'aider !"

"- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux." Contra doucement le jotun.

"- Tu n'en as pas la nécessité ultime, mais ils te manquent quand même. Alors laisse-moi t'aider en attendant qu'ils repoussent…S'il te plait…" Souffla doucement l'ingénieur en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

Une bouffée de jalousie acide l'envahit.  
Loki était à lui, tout seul.

Néanmoins, il condescendait à reconnaitre que l'humain Stark avait été particulièrement généreux avec lui. Avec eux.  
Mais il n'aimait quand même pas voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui se montrer aussi familier avec Loki. Il laissait faire Clint bien sûr. Clint était un cas à part. L'archer appartenait à Loki même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait en avoir vraiment conscience. Mais Tony ?

Il haïssait avoir un rival.

Thor se figea soudain.  
Non mais à quoi pensait-il donc ?

Il secoua furieusement la tête.

Il devenait idiot.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser de telles bêtises.

Tony insista.

Il caressait encore la joue du jotun, comme incapable de s'en empêcher.

Tous avaient remarqués leur besoin fréquent et croissant de toucher la peau du géant des glaces. Elle était froide, presque glacée même, mais elle était affreusement douce, comme un doudou.

Loki les laissait faire tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas ses lignes claniques. Il n'y avait que Thor qui en avait le droit. Ou Clint s'il l'avait demandé.

"- Tu veux tester ?"

Le jotun hésita encore. Il leva le visage vers Thor.

Il avait envie d'essayer mais retrouver ses fonctions, d'une façon ou d'une autre, risquait de lui faire perdre la proximité retrouvée avec son frère.

Et il avait très peur de ça.

Il avait beau hausser les épaules et le ton, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était l'absence de son frère qui avait manqué le rendre fou. Perdre son père l'avait blessé. Perdre sa mère lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais perdre son frère, pire, savoir qu'il avait toutes les chances de vouloir le détruire juste parce qu'il était un Jotun l'avait réduit à l'état d'animal terrorisé.  
Thor l'avait blessé un nombre incalculable de fois mais l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, lui avait toujours permis de dépasser la douleur. Cette fois-là, pourtant, il n'avait plus vu d'autre échappatoire que la mort. Celle de l'un d'eux.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu hurler, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Thor était son premier souvenir conscient.

Thor était le centre de son existence, en bien ou en mal.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que le bébé que Thor était lui avait conféré l'empreinte lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois ?

"- Fais, Loki. Je serais heureux de te retrouver tel qu'en toi-même, mon frère." Sourit Thor.

Le jotun frémit.  
Même s'il ne pouvait réellement le voir, il sentait le sourire de son frère caresser sa peau comme un rayon de soleil d'été. C'était chaud, apaisant, agréable et affreusement addictif. Il avait besoin de ce sourire.

"- Alors c'est d'accord."

Malgré l'heure, tous les autres s'étaient vite réveillés pour s'asseoir autour des deux frères et de l'ingénieur.

Eux aussi avaient hâte de voir l'invention de Tony fonctionner.

"- Que dois-je faire, Anthony ?"

"- Reste calme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressentiras, mais il est possible que tu ais mal. Ca va se connecter directement à tes nerfs donc…"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il avala sa salive, prit la main de Thor dans la sienne puis une grande inspiration.

"- Allez-y."

Tony sortit sa tablette, appuya dessus puis alluma les lunettes.

Loki lâcha un affreux cri de douleur.  
Sans les mains de Thor sur les siennes, il aurait arraché les choses.

"- TONY !"

"- C'est fini, c'est fini, Thor."

"- Si jamais…" Commença à gronder le prince en serrant son cadet contre lui.

"- Ca va Thor." Haleta le jotun. "Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde." Le rassura-t-il.

L'intensité de la douleur l'avait surpris.

"- Si vous voulez un jour commercialiser cette chose, je vous conseille de travailler sur la douleur. Un humain aurait été tué, Stark."

Livide, Tony hocha la tête.

"- Ca va aller ?"

"- Oui, ne vous en faites pas… ça va maintenant."

A part la sourde migraine, ça allait.

"- Bon… J'allume les caméras. Normalement, tu ne devrais plus ressentir la moindre douleur. S'il y a quelque chose, dis le de suite, d'accord ?"

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

Thor avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir.

A avoir été réveillés en pleine nuit, Thor avait juste enfilé un bas de pyjama sur sa nudité, comme lui.  
Etre peau à peau ainsi, bien éveillés, était aussi excitant que douloureux  
La peau nue de Thor sur ses lignes clanique était une torture délicieuse qui éveillait lentement les désirs du jotun.

Il y avait si longtemps que Loki n'avait pas sacrifié à ses désirs….

"- Faites."

Tony appuya sur les minuscules boutons de chaque côté des lourdes lunettes.

Les deux caméras s'allumèrent, arrachant un petit glapissement de surprise à Loki.

Le jotun se figea.

"- Loki ?"

"- C'est…C'est….bizarre…"

"- Mais tu vois ?"

"- je….je ne sais pas."

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" S'inquiéta Thor.

"- La vue résulte de l'apprentissage, Thor. Là, Loki va devoir le refaire entièrement je pense. Comme un bébé qui vient de naitre." Expliqua Bruce. "Comment te sens-tu Loki ?"

"- Pas…Pas bien"

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Si savait qu'il voyait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et à l'analyser.

Petit à petit, la nausée montait lentement.

"- Je crois que je vais être malade."

"- je vais te retirer les lunettes. Ça ne va pas te faire mal."

Loki eut le réflexe de fermer ses orbites vides pour tenter de se protéger mais sans succès bien sûr puisque le signal était envoyé directement à son cerveau.

Tony tapota sur sa tablette.  
Les lunettes se désactivèrent puis l'ingénieur les retira du visage du jotun  
Sur ses tempes, deux petites gouttes de sang perlèrent.

"- Voila…C'est finit… Lorsque tu les remettras, ça ne fera plus jamais mal. Les lunettes ont tes fréquences cérébrales. Je vais travailler encore là dessus pour que ça marche mieux. Je te rendrais la vue, Loki. Promit."

Thor serra son frère contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

"- Merci Anthony." Souffla doucement Loki.

Sur un coup de tête, il se pencha pour déposer un petit bisou sur la joue de l'ingénieur.

Tony passa immédiatement au fushia.  
Extrêmement perturbé, il laissa tout le monde regagner sa chambre sans réagir aux petits gloussements étouffés qui l'entouraient ni au sourire affreusement niais qui lui barrait le visage.

#########################################

Le couple avait été conduit devant Odin.  
La femme était belle. Normal, elle était asgardienne.  
Elle était grande et blonde.  
Normal encore une fois.

Près d'elle se tenait le bourreau du royaume, une énorme brute chauve de plus de deux mètres qui semblait capable d'arracher la tête d'un bébé pour son petit déjeuner.

Agenouillés sur le sol, ils foudroyaient le roi du regard.

Les chaines qui les entravaient étaient lourdes sur leurs membres.

"- Amora, Skurge, je vais vous donner une change de gagner votre liberté."

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard.

Ils voulaient retrouver leur liberté, mais pour que le roi la leur propose, ils savaient déjà que le prix serait élevé. Peut-être même trop pour eux.

Amora passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

La hampe d'une lance la frappa au visage.

"- Un peu de respect, femelle."

La magicienne lui jeta un regard haineux. Le soldat recula d'un pas, effrayé par la lueur verte de magie qui brilla dans les yeux de la femme.

Odin fronça les sourcils.

"- Silence !"

Amora serra les mâchoires.

Près d'elle, Skurge, n'était pas plus satisfait de la tournure des évènements mais tentait de rester aussi stoïque que possible.

"- Je veux que vous trouviez Loki et que vous le rameniez à Asgard. Et Thor aussi si vous pouvez. Mais surtout Loki. Il est plus que temps qu'il paye pour ses crimes."

Amora retint un lourd frémissement.

Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas laisser voir ses sentiments au roi d'Asgard.

Un garde leur retira leurs chaines.

"- Obéissez et vous serez récompensés. Sinon…."

La menace était claire.

Mais elle était aussi vide de sens.

Le bourreau et l'enchanteresse s'inclinèrent. Puis ils fuirent par le Bifrost.

Heimdall les laissa partir en secouant la tête.

Odin venait de relâcher deux criminels pour qu'ils lui ramènent un prince qui expiait lentement ses fautes et se rachetait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il n'allait pas en sortir gagnant.  
Surtout pas avec Amora.

######################################

Doom chût lourdement sur le sol.

La douleur se propagea dans son dos mais il l'oblitéra pour attaquer une fois encore.  
Cette fois pourtant, il ne s'en prit ni au Captain, ni à IronMan.

Il attaqua le plus faible de la bande.

"- LOKI ATTENTION !"

Le sorcier ne bougea pas de son toit.  
Stoïque, il attendit que le tyran de Latvérie l'attaque, sa magie brillant déjà au bout de ses doigts.

"- Je vais te tuer, créature !" Siffla Doom avant qu'une flèche ne tape contre son pectoral avec un "tchak" mou.

Il n'y fit même pas attention. Une flèche ? Ben voyons.

La tête de la flèche brilla puis la détonation envoya voler Victor sur plus de cent mètres.

"- Loki, ça va ?"

La voix inquiète de Clint amusa le sorcier.

"- Evidement que je vais bien, Moineau. Je pouvais m'en charger tu sais. Je suis aveugle au monde mais ni à la magie, ni aux énergies. Je ne suis pas sans défense non plus."

Clint rougit un peu.

Oui il le savait. Mais il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il avait vu Loki en danger et avait agi.

"- Tout va bien mon frère ?"

"- Oui Thor. Mon petit moineau était là pour me protéger."

La rougeur de Clint s'accentua encore, non seulement sous la moquerie gentille de Loki mais plus encore sous le sourire appréciateur de Thor.

"- Merci, Ami Clint. Je suis rassuré de savoir que je peux te laisser la protection de mon frère le cas échéant."

Loki grommela immédiatement.

"- Je suis capable de me défendre, Thor !"

"- je sais mon frère. Mais je suis quand même soulagé de savoir que si je ne suis pas là, tu as quelqu'un de confiance près de toi pour t'épauler."

A présent écarlate, Clint n'en finissait plus de grommeler.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il lança deux autres flèches sur Doom qui vola encore sur quelques mètres, pile dans les bras de plusieurs agents du SHIELD.

Avant que les agents puissent l'attraper, Doom explosa.

Les Avengers jurèrent.

Un Doombot.

Encore.  
Saloperie.

Loki fit disparaitre les destructions dues au combat.

Sa magie était plus forte chaque jour à mesure que les blessures de son visage se soignaient.

Bientôt, il saurait s'il aurait une chance de retrouver la vue.

Pourtant, chaque jour qui passait, il s'en fichait un peu plus.

Il s'habituait à ses nouveaux sens, il s'habituait à sa vue énergétique et il s'habituait à ses lunettes.

Tony lui avait fait plusieurs modèles jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un qui lui plaisir esthétiquement puis qui lui soit utile.

Loki pouvait à présent voir en noir et blanc.

Stark travaillait sur la couleur à présent.

Ce n'était pas encore très net, mais suffisant pour qu'il puisse regarder la télé, étroitement niché dans les bras de Thor.

De plus en plus souvent, Clint s'asseyait par terre devant lui pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

"- Loki, tu peux soigner Steve s'il te plait ?"

Tony se posa près du sorcier, Steve serré contre lui.

Le soldat se tenait le flanc avec une grimace.

"- Oui, bien sûr."

Comme toujours lorsque la menace était écartée, les hélicos des journalistes tournaient autour d'eux comme autant d'insectes agaçants.

Hulk se laissa tomber près de ses amis avec un "grunt" irrité.

"- Capitaine blessé ?"

"- Ce n'est rien, Hulk, juste une égratignure." Rassura Loki après avoir ouvert la veste de Steve pour passer ses doigts sur son flanc.

Avec ses sens exacerbés autant par sa magie que par les lignes claniques qui courraient sur le bout de ses doigts, il sentait parfaitement les côtés cassées et déplacées s'enfoncer lentement dans le poumon droit.

Hulk lui tapota doucement sur le crâne d'une main épaisse.

"- Piètre dieu gentille maman." Approuva la créature verte.

Thor ne put retenir un rire.

"- Je crois que quoique tu fasses, tu n'y couperas pas, Loki."

Le Jotun partit d'un lourd juron sanglant.  
Avec les Avengers qui avaient pris l'habitude de lui demander de les soigner quand ils étaient blessés pour éviter le SHIELD, Hulk avait décidé qu'il était la maman du groupe. Et Steve le papa.

Hulk avait parfois des notions tout à fait personnelles et bizarre.

Mais on ne disait pas non à Hulk.

Bruce s'excusait régulièrement pour la chose.

Comme ça embêtait juste Steve et Loki et que ça faisait rire les autres…

Comme à chaque fois, les caméras passèrent en direct un Loki le regard fixe devant lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avec la main de Thor sur son dos nu pour garantir son équilibre, passer sa main auréolée de magie sur le torse de Steve en une caresse apaisante qui encourageait les os à reprendre leur place puis leur solidité pendant que le poumon se regonflait, reprenait également sa place et que l'hémorragie interne se refermait seule.

L'énorme hématome enfin se résorba puis disparu.

Steve respira largement avec soulagement.

"- Merci Loki."

"- Mais de rien Capitaine."

La main de Thor sur son dos se fit plus lourde.

Thor était fier de son frère. Et sa fierté était un baume pour le jotun.

Bruce redevenu lui-même vérifia l'état de Steve. Comme toujours lorsque Loki jouait les pompiers, il ne restait plus la moindre trace de blessure.  
Et dire que la magie de guérison était ce que Loki maitrisait le moins….

"- Rentrons à la maison, mon frère."

Thor retira doucement les lunettes de son frère.  
S'il était content de ce que Tony faisait pour lui, il préférait voir son frère sans les lunettes noires qui couvraient une bonne partie de son visage. Même s'il était marqué de cicatrices de brulures, Thor préférait voir son frère au naturel.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, juste sur le double ovale brisé qui concentrait toutes les sensations du jotun.

Loki du se retenir à son armure pour ne pas glisser au sol, tellement ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Thor le retint en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire moqueur à Tony qui les fixait avec une jalousie aussi évidente qu'inconsciente.

##################################

Thor serrait son petit frère contre lui.

Loki dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il était rare que le jotun dorme aussi paisiblement.

A mesure qu'il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec son grand frère, le sommeil du prince déchut s'était normalisé. Il faisait moins de cauchemar, moins d'insomnie… La chaleur de son ainé autour de lui semblait apaiser et rassurer le Jotun.

A mesure qu'ils étaient de plus en plus en contact étroit, le sommeil de Thor aussi s'était normalisé.

Il dormait moins, plus profondément…Plus en phase avec son frère.

Il était rare à présent que l'un des deux dorme pendant que l'autre était éveillé.

C'était un moment précieux pour Thor.

Il aimait voir Loki dormir.

D'un doigt léger, il effleura le front de son cadet.  
Dans son sommeil, Loki soupira doucement de plaisir lorsque Thor suivit doucement les lignes claniques qui brillaient légèrement.

Le prince posa un doigt leger sur les lignes qui étaient apparu sur son propre front.

Chaque jour qui passait, il les sentait davantage.

Elles avaient été limitées à son front au début.  
Petit à petit, elles apparaissaient partout sur son corps.

Elles étaient lentement descendu sur lui jusqu'à commencer à apparaitre sur son bas ventre.  
Elles étaient proches de celles de son frère sans être identiques.

De réellement pareil, il n'y avait que le double ovale de leur front. Sinon, les différences été visibles.

Les lignes de Loki glissaient sur sa gorge vers son sternum, s'enroulaient autour de ses mamelons, descendaient le long de son ventre de l'extérieur vers son nombril. Chez Thor, c'était l'inverse. Les lignes descendaient vers ses épaules puis l'extérieur de ses pectoraux, sur ses flancs vers ses hanches puis, enfin, vers son bas ventre.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient ce que cela signifiait. Il aurait fallu pour ça que Loki puisse aller à Jotunheim. Pour l'instant, c'était une vue de l'esprit.

Thor soupira doucement.  
Lorsque Loki dormait, le prince avait l'impression que tout allait mieux, que tout était guéri et pardonné. Les yeux fermés de son frère cachaient le vide de ses orbites, il souriait dans son sommeil, parfois, il murmurait d'une voix plus douce que jamais…  
Thor aimait ces moments.

"- Je t'aime mon Loki." Murmura doucement le prince en déposant un baiser sur son front.

"- 'taime, Thor." Murmura doucement Loki dans son sommeil en se serrant plus étroitement contre la peau nue de son ainé.

"- Comme c'est mignon…."

Thor tressaillit, réveillant immédiatement son frère

Sans réfléchir, Loki appela Mjolnir. Non pour lui, mais pour son ainé.

L'arme se logea dans sa main avant qu'il ne la colle dans celle de Thor.

Un silence stupéfait couvrit la chambre.

"- JARVIS, lumière, 30%" exigea Thor.

L'IA obéit immédiatement.

"- Amora ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"- Pourquoi tu es tout bleu Loki ?"

"- Faites moins de bruit !"

"- Monsieur Thor ? Voulez-vous que je demande de l'aide ?"

"- Non JARVIS, tout va bien." Répondit Loki.

Le silence se fit et se prolongea une longue minute jusqu'à ce qu'Amora saute au cou de son ami d'enfance.

"- Loki ! Comment vas-tu ?"

Le jotun repoussa doucement l'Enchanteresse. S'il appréciait son honnête affection, il sentait aussi son malaise. Et puis, il était cul nu, comme Thor et un homme ne restait pas cul nu devant une dame.

Amora s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Amora."

La blonde hésita un instant. Répondre ? Insister ?

"- Odin nous a sorti de prison pour te ramener à Asgard."

Skurge avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Il surveillait Thor avec attention. Attention que le prince lui rendait bien.

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

La magicienne eut un sourire en coin.

"- Tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir à ce vieux fou ? Il n'a pris aucune précaution avant de nous libérer ! Nous allons filer comme le vent et ne jamais revenir ! Mais je voulais te voir. Et te prévenir. Odin te hais. Il ne t'a jamais aimé mais maintenant, il te hait. Il veut te voir mort. Et il veut récupérer le contrôle qu'il avait sur Thor. Loki… Thor… Si vous voulez votre liberté, vous serez sans doute obligés d'agir contre lui."

Le prince hocha la tête.

"- J'y pensai, Amora. Loki. Il est plus que temps pour nous de rentrer à Asgard et de demander réparation au conseil."

Loki hésita.

Ils allaient risquer gros mais Thor avait raison.  
Le sort qu'Odin avait lancé sur son propre fils avait failli provoquer sur le long terme la chute du trône.  
S'il n'avait pas pris des mesures pour lui rendre la vue….

"- ….Loki…. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?"

"- Un jotun."

Skruge se crispa.

Immédiatement, Thor serra Mjolnir dans son poing, prêt à défendre son frère qu'il serra plus étroitement contre lui.

La magicienne hocha la tête.

"- Ho…Ca explique pas mal…. Thor, tu vas l'épouser ?"

Le prince en avala presque ses dents.

"- PARDON ?"

"- Ce serait logique et puis à la façon dont tu tiens Loki contre toi…."

Thor lâcha immédiatement son frère.

Loki semblait aussi consterné que lui.  
Non mais…mais…Ils ne s'aimaient pas comme ca ! Enfin…  
Non ! Et… NON !

Amora éclata de rire, très fière d'elle.

Loki était violet et Thor écarlate.

Et le pire, invisible pour l'enchanteresse était le désir que les deux princes sentaient monter de l'autre.

Thor finit par se racler la gorge.

"- Nous irons à Asgard."

"- mais nous n'irons pas seul."

"- Oui mon frère, tu peux prendre ton moineau."

"- Je pensais à tout le monde, Thor. Nous serons sans doute amenés à nous battre."

Amora réalisa soudain.

"- Loki…Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?"

######################

####################################

######################

faan : j'essaye de publier aussi vite que possible. En général un chap par jour sur les fics a suivre mais en ce moment, je suis un peu limitée par le boulot donc on va dire 2/3 chap par semaine si je n'ai pas un bloquage

Quetshe: comment ca loki et fury comme deux gros cons ? tu veux dire odin et fury non ? Pour Odin, je t'invites a aller voir sur mon site perso dans la rubrique "question" la page "pourquoi tu les écrit comme ca". J'ai déjà répondu. Pour pas mal de choses, Fury est un clone de Odin.

Naivlys : On le saura un peu plus tard ce que Banner a vu. Devant le conseil en fait XD

Etoilemment : non, c'est une erreur de frappe. Mais plus ca va aller, plus Thor va se balader aussi a poil XD  
Tony va de plus en plus tenter de défendre son beefsteak. Faut juste lui laisser le temps. Mais ce n'est pas le couple principal.

Beautiful Draco : Thor est l'alfa et l'omega de la vie de Loki. Il ne pourra jamais se détacher de lui. En bien ou en mal.

Loupiote07 : NON XD. Thor n'est pas enceinte et ne le sera jamais. Pas sans une GROSSE intervention magique de Loki en tout cas. Ce n'est pas prévu


	7. Chapter 7

Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 7

Loki dorlotait une monstrueuse bosse sur le sommet de son crâne.

La larme à ce qui restait de son œil, il boudait visiblement.

"- Tu m'as fait mal ! Brute !"

Amora le menaça du doigt.

"- Et toi, tu es un crétin !"

"- Ca c'est pas la nouveauté du siècle." Susurra Clint, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

L'archer glapit lorsque la magie du jotun lui pinça les fesses.

"- LOKI !"

Thor renifla avec amusement.  
La présence d'Amora détendait visiblement son petit frère.

Les deux pratiquants se connaissaient depuis si longtemps… Thor et Skurge ne s'entendaient pas vraiment ni ne s'appréciaient mais pour la paix des ménages, ils se forçaient à garder une paix fragile entre eux.

Depuis que Thor avait fait comprendre en terme rien moins que certain qu'il n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour l'enchanteresse, le bourreau était même moins agressif à son égard.

"- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Loki ! Et arrête de bouger !"

Ronchon, Loki grommela à voix basse. Il laissa Amora lui pencher la tête en arrière.

"- Ne bouge plus." Répéta la magicienne.

Thor finit par prendre le temps d'aller se changer à la salle de bain.  
Lorsque Clint avait débarqué, attiré il ne savait comment, sans doute pas la magie de Loki, il avait enfilé rapidement un bas de pyjama sur sa nudité puis avait forcé son frère à se couvrir les fesses aussi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été intime avec Amora qu'il devait se balader plus cul-nu que d'habitude. Sans compter Clint qui avait rougit comme un ado de les voir aussi peu vêtus l'un et l'autre.

"- Messieurs ? Voulez-vous que je prévienne quelqu'un ?"

Le ton de JARVIS était presque plaintif à présent. On pouvait le laisser faire son boulot oui ?

"- Ouai, réveille les autres, JARVIS. Mais pas la peine de venir avec armes et trompettes." Prévint Clint.

Loki ronchonna plus fort.

Il s'appuya quand même contre le torse de Thor lorsque le prince s'assit derrière lui en passant ses bras autours de sa taille. Il était loin le temps où Loki ne supportait plus la présence de son frère dans son environnement proche.

Amora hocha la tête.

Au moins, le prince était utile à présent. Et sans qu'on lui dise rien.

"- Arrête de bouger, Loki !" Râla-t-elle une fois de plus pour le principe.

"- QUI SONT CES GENS !"

"- Ho, bon matin, Anthony Stark."

"- LOKIIII !" Protesta une fois de plus Amora avant de lui coller encore une claque sur le crane.

"- Mais tu fais mal !"

"- Alors arrête de bouger ! Comment tu veux que je t'examine si tu bouges tout le temps ?"

Les Avengers hésitèrent.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un instant.

"- Heu….Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Thor finit par tirer complètement Loki contre lui puis posa une main sur son front pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"- Amora et Skurge sont des amis Asgardiens de notre enfance. Amora est une Enchanteresse, une pratiquante de magie, comme Loki. Skurge est le bourreau d'Asgard."

"- Et…Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?"

"- Odin nous a envoyés ici pour ramener Thor et Loki en échange de notre liberté. Autant dire que nous ne comptons pas lui obéir une seule seconde !"

La magie brilla au bout des doigts de la sorcière.

Elle effleura le visage de Loki qui grogna de douleur.

"- Tu t'es bien arrangé quand même."

"- Je n'avais pas le choix !"

"- On a toujours le choix."

"- Pas dans cette circonstance."

"- Tu aurais pu utiliser les yeux d'un mortel."

"- Je sais, mais ça n'aurait pas été accepté. J'aurais dû le tuer."

"- Ce n'aurait été qu'un simple mortel."

"- Les humains sont "touchy" en ce qui concerne le massacre de leurs frères et sœurs."

"- Ils se reproduisent comme des lapins !"

"- Amora…"

"- Ca va, ça va, je ne tuerai personne."

"- Amora…."

"- Et Skurge non plus."

"- Bon."

L'Enchanteresse lâcha soudain un juron saignant après avoir examiné en profondeur les blessures et les orbites du jotun. L'explication de sa nature et de son origine avait mis la sorcière dans une rage folle mais elle avait vite régné sur son tempérament pour aider son vieux camarade. Sa colère contre Odin par contre, avait encore prit quelques points sur l'échelle de la fureur destructrice.

"- Loki, la prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à arracher un sort d'Odin, débrouille toi pour qu'il ne te revienne pas en pleine figure."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Amora ? Qu'a encore fait mon père ?"

L'inquiétude de Thor était évidente.

Il avait resserré un peu sa prise autour de la taille de Loki.

Près de lui, Tony s'était assis sur le lit, près de Clint.

L'ingénieur était aussi inquiet.

Bruce finit par faire demi-tour.

"- Tu vas où, Bruce ?"

"- M'habiller. Il n'y a pas de danger visiblement, je ne fais pas rester en pyjama. Sans compter qu'il est de toute façon presque l'heure de se lever."

Steve hésita un instant puis fit de même.

L'un après l'autre, les Avengers partirent puis revinrent dans la chambre des deux princes qui n'avaient pas bougés.

Loki était toujours assis en tailleur, Thor était toujours derrière lui et Clint était toujours assit par terre, presque aux pieds du jotun.

Machinalement, Loki caressait les cheveux de l'archer pendant qu'Amora utilisait sa magie sur le visage du sorcier.

"- Tu as transféré le sort d'Odin en partie sur toi." Finit par expliquer la jeune femme. "C'est pour ça que tu ne guéris pas du tout. La malveillance d'Odin à ton égard t'empêche de te soigner."

"- ….Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Le sort était affreusement agressif et collant. Mais je devais l'arracher à Thor. Lui ne peux lutter contre la magie comme toi ou moi. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?"

Amora fixa longuement les deux frères sans rien dire. Les lignes claniques qui apparaissaient sur la peau de Thor était fines, presque invisibles. Elles n'étaient finalement visibles que sous l'œil de la magie. Elle doutait même que les humains les ai vues. S'ils avaient caressés la peau de Thor, peut-être les auraient-ils sentit. Mais les voir ? Elle devait faire un effort pour les distinguer. Loki avait beaucoup donné à Thor. Sans doute plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ils étaient déjà liés l'un à l'autre depuis leur enfance. Le lien, les liens qui les unissaient croissaient lentement. Ils avaient failli se séparer pour de bon mais les actions même d'Odin n'avait fait que les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec plus de force. Ils faisaient un beau couple. Ils règneraient divinement sur Asgard tous les deux…

Leur couple n'aurait pas grand-chose à craindre. A part peut-être les deux mortels autours d'eux. Et encore. Si le petit mortel barbu semblait aussi attiré par Loki que Thor, l'attrait de l'autre était plus…naïf ? Ce n'était sans doute pas le mot. Mais le lien entre le jotun et celui qui s'appelait Clint était réel.

Elle finit pas se secouer.

"- Il faut que je casse le sort. Mais je n'y arriverais pas sans aide. C'est la magie du Roi qui est responsable. Il faut une magie équivalente."

"- …. Une magie ? Ou une autorité ?" Finit par demander Thor, un peu incertain.

Les deux magiciens eurent le même sourire de satisfaction. Thor pouvait faire preuve de subtilité quand il le voulait.

"- Peux-tu le faire, Thor ?"

"- Pas sans que vous me guidiez." S'excusa le blond. "La magie n'a jamais été mon dada. Je n'ai ni la patience, ni la puissance de mon père."

"- Et c'est pour ça que Loki est près de toi." Railla Amora, faisant rosir le jotun.

Thor serra un peu plus son cadet dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas ce que sous entendait Amora. Ou plutôt si. Il aimait ça. Trop.

L'enchanteresse prit la main de Thor pour qu'il la pose sur les yeux de Loki et non plus son front.

"- Je vais te montrer."

Loki se força à se détendre.

Sa main se crispa une seconde dans les cheveux de Clint qui finit par venir prendre sa main dans la sienne.  
De l'autre côté, Tony s'était à son tour assit par terre pour imiter l'archer.  
Les deux mains du jotun sécurisées, Amora se pencha à l'oreille de Thor pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire.

Le prince eut toutes les peines du monde à continuer à imposer sa volonté à la magie qui n'était pas la sienne lorsque Loki commença à hurler et à se débattre dans ses bras.

#############################################

Venom avait fui à la vitesse de l'éclair dès qu'il avait pu.

Il avait attaqué tranquillement, presque paresseusement.

Il le faisait de temps en temps, plus pour garder la forme que pour vraiment détruire ou tuer des gens. Il n'était pas le seul. Ils le faisaient tous de loin en loin. Juste histoire de garder la forme.

C'était qu'il ne fallait pas s'empâter quand on était un méchant !

Quand Thor lui était tombé sur le râble, il n'était pas resté longtemps pour savoir pourquoi le dieu était aussi agressif.

Il avait fui.

Mais Thor n'avait pas été le seul à être super agressif.

TOUS les Avengers étaient visiblement en rage.

Il avait vraiment eu peur pour ses fesses.

Lorsque Spidey avait finalement débarqué (il devait être en cours d'histoire à cette heure), il s'était planqué derrière lui pour ne pas de faire massacrer.

Les Avengers avaient laissés tomber pour rentrer chez eux en râlant.

L'araignée aussi mutante que méchante ne s'était pas décollée du jeune héros depuis.

"- Ca va, tu peux me lâcher hein."

"- Ils sont partit ?"

"- Mais oui. Tu leur a fait quoi ?"

"- Mais rien ! J'étais juste à terroriser un peu le monde, rien de méchant et ils me sont tombés dessus comme s'ils voulaient me massacrer."

Spidey tapota doucement l'épaule de sa nemesis.

"- Glace ?"

"- Veux bien."

#####################################

Thor prit à peine le temps de poser Mjolnir sur le sol près du lit avant de s'y asseoir.

La petite sauterie organisée par Venom l'avait mis fou de rage.

Il devait rester auprès de son frère. Pas courir à droite à gauche à cause d'un imbécile !

Le cœur en miette, Thor ne pouvait se pardonner tout ce que son frère avait souffert à cause de lui. S'être arraché les yeux, avoir souffert des jours du sort silencieux que personne ne savait là et qu'il n'avait pas avoué, puis la torture du sort qu'il avait fallu arracher.

Qu'Odin ne vienne pas lui redire en face que Loki ne l'aimait pas.

Loki lui en voulait peut-être encore pour beaucoup de choses, mais Loki l'aimait. Comme lui l'aimait de tout son cœur.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Tony s'était assis de l'autre côté du lit.

Chaque jour qui passait, l'ingénieur semblait plus investit du jotun.

Thor en était particulièrement irrité mais ne disait rien.

"- Il dort."

Ils avaient encore dans les oreilles les hurlements de Loki lorsque Thor, guidé par Amora, avait arraché le sortilège que le Jotun avait hérité de son frère quand il lui avait donné ses yeux.

Il avait fallu que Thor arrache le sort pan après pan.

C'était comme s'il avait arraché la peau du visage de son frère avec ses ongles, morceau après morceau.

"- Amora ?"

"- Il va aller bien à présent. Plus rien ne l'empêche de guérir. Ça va être long mais il retrouvera la vue."

Le sang avait coulé des orbites vides, nettoyant les dernières traces de brulures auto-infligées.

Les plaies s'étaient toutes rouvertes, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que les plaies reviennent à leur état premier.

C'était un énorme pas en arrière.  
Et en même temps, un gros pas en avant.

Tony caressa doucement une main bleue glacée.

Il s'attachait un peu plus chaque jour au jotun.

Loki était un mélange improbable de cynisme, de fragilité, de force et de naïveté, de grandeur et de cruauté.

Le sorcier était aussi cassé par la vie qu'il l'était lui-même.  
Chaque progrès que faisait le jotun était la preuve que lui-même pouvait avancer un peu.

Il se sentait proche de lui.

Plus proche que de Rhodey ou d'un autre de ses amis.  
Quoiqu'à part les Avengers, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main : Rhodes, Happy, Pepper.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Yinsen, un peu railleuse et pleine de pitié en même temps. "Alors vous qui avez tout, vous n'avez rien".

Rien… non, juste cette famille bizarre et bancale qu'il craignait chaque jour un peu plus de perdre.

"- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant, Thor ? Odin a envoyé les deux zozos pour vous ramener à Asgard. Quand il va réaliser qu'ils ne vont pas aider, il va prendre des mesures. Ils va envoyer encore du monde."

Désolé, Thor soupira lourdement.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il sentait la crainte de Tony sur sa peau aussi certainement qu'il la voyait dans ses yeux.

"- C'est une certitude, ami Tony. Je crains qu'il ne cherche à nous faire revenir en envoyant nos amis à nos trousses. Il sait qu'il me serait difficile de me battre contre eux le cas échéant. Je tuerai pour protéger mon frère, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de faire de même pour me protéger moi. Pas contre mes amis."

"- Mais c'est à ça qu'on sert, Thor." Tenta de rassurer Steve.

Le soldat avait un gros plateau à la main.  
Derrière lui, Coulson suivait avec un plateau tout aussi garnis.

Clint bondit sur ses pieds pour les aider à servir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les habitants de la tour soient installés sur et autour du lit où dormait Loki d'un sommeil de mort.

D'un commun accord, il était à présent acquis qu'ils ne laisseraient pas les deux princes seuls. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un avec eux.

Dès que Loki serait assez fort pour se défendre, ils iraient tous à Asgard.

Il était plus que temps d'en finir avec la menace qui pesait sur eux tous.

########################################

Les premières heures de conscience avaient été nauséeuses.  
La douleur était forte.  
La douleur était présente.  
La douleur était tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Un long gémissement lui avait échappé.  
S'il ne sentait plus sur lui le poids d'un sort qu'il ne savait pas être là jusqu'à ce qu'Amora le révèle, Loki ne pouvait quand même que gémir de souffrance.  
Tout son corps lui faisait mal, certes.  
Mais son visage ! Ses yeux !

C'était comme s'il s'était arraché les yeux à nouveau.  
S'il avait eu mal lorsqu'il avait pratiqué le rituel pour sauver son frère, la douleur était à présent dix fois plus forte.

Une chaleur presque brulante remonta sur le bras du jotun.  
Perdu dans un monde de souffrance, il se concentra sur cette sensation nouvelle qui le détournait de la douleur.

La chaleur quitta son poignet pour remonter lentement jusqu'à son coude puis redescendre tout aussi lentement jusqu'à sa main.

Une main…  
Oui, c'était une main qui le caressait.

L'explosion de chaleur et de sensation était due à ses lignes claniques. Un autre gémissement lui échappa mais plus réellement de douleur cette fois.  
A se concentrer sur tout sauf la souffrance, c'était une redécouverte des sens qu'il n'aurait jamais anticipé.

Lorsqu'il avait donné ses yeux à Thor, il ne supportait ni n'acceptait son apparence de Jotun. A présent, s'il ne l'aimait toujours pas, il avait appris à l'accepter et à l'utiliser.  
Ses sens naturels endormis avaient eu le temps de s'éveiller lentement.

Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à les connaitre, à les accepter aussi.

Les doigts calleux glissèrent sur le gras de son pouce.

Même après que les doigts furent partit vers son poignet, il sentait encore le fantôme de la caresse sur sa peau.

Les lignes claniques vibraient de ses sensations, non nouvelles, mais auxquelles ils s'ouvraient tout entier pour la première fois.

La peur le fit frémir.

L'obscurité qui l'entourait menaçait de l'engloutir tout à fait. Avait-il les yeux ouverts ? Fermés ? Où était sa magie ? Pourquoi ne "voyait-il" rien !

Il tenta de repousser les sensations qui menaçaient de le dévorer vif.

Un cri lui échappa lorsque la douleur l'engloutit à nouveau.

Il s'entendit pleurer.

La main sur son poignet s'était immobilisée.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun chercha frénétiquement la personne près de lui.  
On attrapa sa main entre deux grosses pattes brulantes.

La douleur reflua, étouffée sous la chaleur et la douceur qui montait de la peau de Thor. Oui…Thor…C'était Thor…

Les mains le quittèrent.

Un gémissement d'angoisse lui échappa avant que la douleur ne reprenne ses doigts.

Immédiatement, Thor reprit sa main dans les siennes.

"- Je suis là, Loki. Je suis là…."

Le jotun ne pouvait pas voir la profonde angoisse qui dénaturait les traits normalement ouvert de son frère. Autour du lit, les autres Avengers s'étaient redressés.

Loki avait été inconscient pendant presque une semaine.

"- Poussez-vous !"

Les mortels laissèrent passer Amora.

La magicienne examina Loki de sa magie.

"- Il souffre… Atrocement. Sa magie est presque complètement à sec. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est réveillé. Il n'a plus assez de magie pour rester endormit pendant qu'elle le soigne. Il faut détourner la douleur."

"- Morphine ?"

Loki gémit lorsqu'on enfonça une aiguille dans son bras.

L'antalgique liquide n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

"- Tylénol ?" Bruce fit une piqure de plus, tout aussi peu efficace.

"- Rien ne marche."

Thor recommença ses caresses sur la main de son cadet.

Le jotun commença à se détendre sous ses attentions.

Amora observa encore de sa magie son vieil ami avant de hocher la tête.

"- Je vois… Thor, il faut que tu continues à détourner ses sensations sur autre chose. Son système sensitif externe est visiblement indépendant du reste. Tant qu'il aura quelque chose pour le stimuler et dépasser son système neural central, ça devrait aller."

Tony renifla.

"- Alors on fait quoi ? On le tripote jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse ?"

La sorcière eut un immense sourire.

"- C'est exactement ça !"

Ils se relayaient régulièrement.

Certains ne restaient que quelques dizaines de minutes avant que l'inconfort évident de Loki ne force quelqu'un à prendre la relève.

Thor était celui qui aurait pu rester éternellement près de lui. Peut-être parce qu'une partie de lui vivait à présent dans le corps de son frère, peut-être parce qu'une fraction de son pouvoir sommeillait dans ses veines ou parce que des gènes enfouis depuis des milliers d'années s'éveillaient lentement en lui, mais Thor aurait pu s'occuper seul de son frère sans que l'état du jotun n'en souffre, bien au contraire.

Bruce hochait juste la tête, un sourire satisfait au visage.

Lui ne pouvait même pas toucher Loki sans que le jotun hurle. Pas de douleur, juste de terreur glacée. Ce n'était pas Bruce qui terrifiait l'esprit blessé. C'était Hulk.

La pauvre créature verte en avait été d'abord agacée. Il aimait bien le piètre dieu finalement ! Puis ça l'avait mis en colère, mais à présent, les jours passant, Hulk en était…désolé.

Il s'était mis à apprécié beaucoup le jotun. Sans doute parce qu'il était tout bleu…

Alors Bruce restait à l'écart, penché sur ses recherches.  
Son sourire croissant avec les jours avait agacé de plus en plus ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils exigent de savoir.

La réponse avait étonné tout le monde.

Bruce avait déjà eu des indices lorsqu'il avait fait passer Thor au scanner.  
Avec les évènements qui s'étaient précipités, il n'avait pu en parler à qui que ce soit.

"- Je crois que les asgardiens descendent des jotuns."

Cette simple phrase avait plongée Thor dans la plus grande consternation.

Bruce avait tenté de simplifier au maximum ses explications. Il avait parlé de code génétique, de gêne endormit, de réactivation hormonales et de tas de choses encore.

Thor n'en avait compris qu'une chose.  
Les lignes qui naissaient sur son corps étaient bien à lui depuis sa naissance. Invisibles, cachées, endormies, mais à lui. Loki n'y était pour rien.  
Ha ! Et puis, les jotuns n'étaient pas des monstres, juste leurs arrières grands papis…

Bruce avait soupiré.

Ce n'était pas que Thor n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre, c'était que Thor s'en fichait pour l'instant. Deux de ses questions les plus importantes avaient été répondues à sa satisfaction béate, il n'avait pour l'instant bien besoin de plus. Pour les détails, il attendrait que Loki soit en état de les partager, et de les fêter, avec lui.

Pour l'instant, Thor se concentrait juste sur les soins à donner à son petit frère.

Il ne pouvait que bénir les lignes qui courraient sur le corps de son cadet.

Le prince ne supportait pas les gémissements de douleur de Loki lorsque quelqu'un ne la court-circuitait pas.

Quand Thor s'occupait de son frère, ce qui était la majorité du temps, il s'allongeait avec son frère contre lui et passait des heures à caresser ses bras et son torse, son dos collé à sa poitrine, plus protecteur que jamais.

Le prince adorait ses moments.

Loki était enfin détendu et abandonné, complètement perdu dans les caresses qu'il lui donnait au point que les gémissements du jotun, s'ils n'étaient pas de douleur, était quand même fréquents et récurrents.

Lorsque Thor devait abandonner son frère, il le laissait de préférence aux mains de Clint.

L'archer s'asseyait sur le grand lit, Loki en travers de ses jambes et caressait ses épaules et son dos d'une main distraite pendant qu'il regardait la télé ou lisait un livre.

Thor n'aimait pas laisser son frère aux mains de Tony.  
L'humain arrivait à tirer presque autant de gémissements à son frère que lui.

Thor était…Jaloux…

Perdu dans sa semi-inconscience, Loki s'abandonnait totalement aux mains qui apaisaient la douleur.

Si son esprit conscient s'était recroquevillé derrière les caresses, il avait vite apprit aussi à reconnaître ceux qui condescendaient à repousser la douleur.

Thor était le plus chaud, le plus brillant, celui dans lequel il pouvait s'abandonner totalement sans réfléchir.

Clint était plus léger, plus frais, comme un rapace qui s'envole dès qu'on retire son chaperon.

Tony était plus piquant, légèrement métallique. Il avait aussi cette énergie qui n'était qu'a lui et qui court-circuitait totalement la douleur là où les autres la masquaient. Si Loki avait pu penser au lieu de ressentir, il y aurait vu la marque de l'ark qui lui transperçait la poitrine.

Les autres étaient plus quelconques, plus….désagréables… Ils n'étaient pas suffisants.

Et puis il y avait Amora.  
Comme Natasha, il ne supportait pas le contact de sa féminité. Mais sa magie était si brillante qu'il s'en nourrissait quand même assoiffé comme un malheureux perdu dans le désert.

C'était… épuisant…..

Une main lourde et chaude se posa sur ses reins.

Incapable de réfléchir davantage, le jotun d'abandonna à la présence de son frère près de lui.  
Tant que les dernières bribes de sort ne serait pas disparues, tant que sa magie ne serait par remontée à son plein niveau, il ne pourrait de doute façon rien fait d'autre qu'attendre, veillé par un regard rouge qui avait été le sien pendant des siècles.

##############################################

Heimdall observait les préparatifs sur Midgar avec un mélange d'amusement et de soulagement.

Il avait fallu trois semaines à Loki pour vaincre la douleur et pour que ses plaies se referment assez pour qu'il n'ai plus besoin d'être contrôlé en permanence.

Trois semaines.  
Pour un immortel.  
Autant dire que n'importe qui à la place serait mort de douleur.

Il était plus que temps que les jeunes princes prennent leur indépendance et se sorte de l'ombre étouffante d'Odin.  
Le roi était vieux. Et comme tous les vieux, il n'entendait plus grand-chose.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais entendu la douleur de Loki ou l'inconséquence de Thor.  
Il était sourd comme un pot.

Son rôle lui était lentement monté à la tête au point d'être certain de ne plus jamais avoir tort.

De tout ce qui pouvait être reproché au roi, c'était sans doute le pire.

Odin avait raison non parce qu'il avait des arguments, mais parce qu'il était Odin.

Le Gardien secoua la tête.

Une fois encore, Odin venait aux nouvelles pour son ainé.

Il se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à Loki. Il voulait juste voir le Jotun prisonnier, loin, voir mort.  
Alors pourquoi s'énerver autant à vouloir qu'il revienne à Asgard ?

Il soupira plus fort.

"- Je t'ennuie Heimdall ?"

Le Gardien retint une grimace.

"- Non mon roi. "

"- Où sont Amora et Skurge ?"

"- Vous croyiez vraiment qu'ils vous obéiraient ?"

"- Je suis leur roi !"

"- Et ils vous haïssent presque autant que Loki. Vous les avez relâchés, ils ne vont certainement pas ni vous obéir, ni revenir !"

"- Je leur ai donné un ordre !"

"- Oui mon roi. Et ils s'en fichent totalement. Amora et Loki sont amis depuis des siècles. Savoir que Loki est un jotun est moins important pour elle que les nuits qu'elle a passé dans ses draps et ses bras. Ou les heures qu'ils ont passées penchés sur les mêmes livres à apprendre la magie ensemble."

Odin grinçait des dents.  
Etait-il donc le seul à voir la monstruosité de Loki ?  
Même Heimdall, qui pourtant n'appréciait vraiment pas le jotun, semblait de plus en plus de son côté.

"- Heimdall…."

"- Pardonnez-moi mon roi. On demande après moi."

Le Gardien planta le roi sur place pour aller planter son épée dans le pilier central du Bifrost.

La machinerie toute neuve se mit à hurler avant que le pont arc-en-ciel frappe Midgar.

Lorsque le Bifrost se résorba, une dizaine de personnes se tenait devant la bouche du pont endormit à nouveau.

Des humains pour la plus part. Des humains exceptionnels, mais de simples et misérables mortels quand même.

Odin aurait dû les toiser, les mépriser même du regard mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Thor et Loki.

Un Loki aux orbites vides  
Un Thor aux yeux rouges.  
Et tous les deux, les mêmes marques sur le visage.

"- Loki…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Le jotun ne laissa pas le temps au roi de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Prenant à témoin aussi bien le Gardien que les quelques gardes qui étaient là et hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir, il leva une main.

"- En tant que Prince d'Asgard, je réclame Rétribution devant le Conseil !"

Odin en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Thor eut un sourire satisfait.

"- En tant que Prince d'Asgard, je réclame Rétribution devant le Conseil !" Répéta Thor.

"- Votre demande est entendu." Ne put que grince le roi.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
Et pas une seconde le regard rouge et le regard vides ne l'avaient quitté.

Mais ce n'était plus ce qu'Odin regardaient.

Non.  
Le vieux roi ne pouvait détacher son regard des doigts mêlés des deux jeunes gens. Où était le sort qu'il avait lancé à Thor ? Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à ses yeux ? Heimdall n'avait-il pas dit que Thor était aveugle ? Pourtant, son fils semblait voir parfaitement ! Quant à Loki, il se fichait comme d'une guigne de son état.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

Amora se faufila entre les mortels.

Très satisfaite d'elle, elle jeta un sourire railleur à Odin.

Le roi serra les mâchoires.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Et ce golem de métal qui semblait couver le jotun comme une mère blaireau ses petits ?  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé sur Midgar à la fin !

Un bras passé dans le dos de son frère pour le soutenir, Thor avança.

"- Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons été entendus par le conseil, je vous déconseille de tenter de nous approcher ou de nous parler, Odin. Mes amis ne le prendrait pas bien."

"- Je peux ? Je peux ? Je peux ?"

Très motivé, Clint semblait tout à fait déterminé à planter la flèche avec laquelle il tenait le roi en joue dans son œil survivant.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 8

Clint boudait.  
Et bien en plus.

Ni Thor ni Loki ne l'avaient laissé planter une flèche dans l'œil d'Odin.

Le roi avait reniflé avec hauteur.

Un mortel ? Le blesser ?

La flèche qui était partit à la seconde s'était enfoncée jusqu'à l'empennage dans le mur de l'observatoire.

Heimdall avait râlé.

Sa maison toute neuve quoi !

Il avait chassé le groupe comme une volée de poules, roi inclus.

Clint s'était fait gronder par Loki.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour commencer à casser des choses.

Une fois hors de l'observatoire, les Avengers s'étaient immédiatement mit en formation défensive autour de Thor et Loki.  
Ça n'avait pas été réfléchit ni préparé.

Juste que l'ambiance et la façon dont les gardes regardaient Loki était inquiétante.

Tous en étaient venus à remercier qui voulait bien les entendre que le jotun soit aveugle.

Il ne pouvait voir le dégout, la haine et la peur sur les visages des Asgardiens.

Thor, le visage de pierre, serra un peu plus la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Aussi imperturbable que son ainé, Loki rendit la caresse.

S'il ne pouvait voir, il sentait sur sa peau la dégout ambiant comme une pellicule huileuse et collante.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir étouffer ses sensations mais ne le pouvait pas bien sûr.

"- Loki, ça va aller ?"

"- Oui, ne t'en fait pas."

Un hennissement strident les surprit tous.

Sleipnir.

Odin était venu jusqu'au Bifrost à cheval bien sur !

L'énorme animal renversa une partie des gardes pour se ruer sur sa maman.

Les Avengers hésitèrent une seconde mais laissèrent passer la bête lorsqu'ils virent le sourire de joie de Loki

"- Qu'est-ce que…"

Un bras toujours autours des épaules de son frère pendant que Loki cajolait sans fin son fil, Thor leur expliqua.

"- Slepnir est le fils ainé de Loki. Ils n'ont que peu l'occasion de se voir. Odin a toujours interdit à Loki de voir ses enfants."

"- QUOI ?"

Tony lâcha un juron sanglant.

Décidément, entre son père, celui de Loki et Thor, celui de Clint, celui de Natasha, de Steve et de Bruce, ils étaient un immense ramassis de traumatiser. Comment un seul d'entre eux allait-il pouvoir se reproduire ? Enfin, pour Loki c'était déjà fait mais…

"- Avançons voulez-vous ?" Invita Thor qui voulait voir le Conseil au plus vite.

Sleipnir emboita le pas de sa maman, bien décidé à ne pas le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit contraint.

Digne malgré ses orbites vides, sa fatigue encore évidente et des cicatrices sur son visage, Loki s'était redressé.

Une main sur l'encolure de son fils, l'autre dans celle de Thor, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir à craindre grand-chose.

La présence des Avengers autour de lui, sa magie qui n'était plus concentré sur sa survie, Amora et Skurge en arrière garde….

Oui, vraiment, plus la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression presque grisante d'être en position de supériorité face à Odin.

Un sourire vint lentement monter à ses lèvres. Il serra doucement les doigts de son frère dans les siens.

Immédiatement, il sentit la tendresse, non, l'amour de son frère pour lui caresser chaque ligne de sa peau bleue et nue.

Pourquoi cacher ce qu'il était ?

Pepper avait pris un plaisir presque aussi jouissif que sadique à le confier à des tailleurs de renoms pour qu'ils lui préparent une tenue aussi outrancière que d'une sensualité débridée.

Asgard allait rencontrer le vrai Loki avait-elle insinué.

Il était plus que temps que le vrai Loki accepte de se révéler à lui-même en plus des autres.

Lorsque Loki avait enfilé le délicat pagne de soie rehaussé de discrets bijoux, il avait été très dubitatif.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne de plein fouet la concupiscence instantanée et presque débilitante de tout individu adulte qu'il croisait.

Pepper avait été très fière de sa poupée bleue. Après tout, c'était ce que Loki était entre ses mains. Une Barbie grandeur nature, d'une couleur improbable et qu'elle s'était amusée à transformer en arme de destruction massive d'ovaires et de testicules.

Comme Loki ne pouvait se voir, il n'avait eu aucune peine à jouer les innocents lorsque Pepper avait présenté aux Avengers le résultat de son petit travail manuel sur sa personne.

Tony avait bien un peu râlé. Une partie des bijoux de sa mère avait été utilisés pour parer le jotun. Mais ça allait tellement bien à Loki qu'il n'avait pas râlé longtemps.

Entre l'émeraude en force de larme sur sa poitrine, les bracelets en ors sur ses bras et les chaines qui avaient servies à tresser ses cheveux, la beauté exotique de Loki était à la fois une arme et un bouclier.

Aucun garde n'aurait comme reflexe premier de l'attaquer sans réfléchir.

"- Nous arrivons." Prévint Thor.

La concentration de ses amis était remarquable.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient du palais, de plus en plus d'habitants se pressaient sur leur passage.

La nouvelle du retour des princes avaient couru à la vitesse de la lumière.

Si la populace était au premier abord heureux de revoir son prince Thor, leur joie retombait très vite lorsqu'il tournait son regard écarlate sur eux.

Il sentait leur surprise, puis leur peur.

La peur se changeait soudain en curiosité un peu dégoutée lorsqu'ils voyaient le jotun près de lui.

Puis la curiosité se muait en haine lorsqu'ils reconnaissaient Loki sous la peau bleue, les bijoux et le sourire méprisant.

Un garde les intercepta.

"- Le roi vous demande de le rejoindre dans la salle du trône."

Thor refusa.

"- Notre affaire concerne le Conseil."

"- C'est que…Le roi à fait rassembler le conseil dans la salle du trône, mon prince."

Loki eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

"- A quoi d'autre t'attentais-tu, mon frère ?"

Honnête, Thor haussa les épaules.

"- Venant d'Odin ? Je ne m'attends plus à rien mon frère."

Le groupe suivit le garde jusqu'aux grandes doubles-portes qui fermaient la salle du Trône.

Petit à petit, des soldats s'étaient rajoutés aux premiers.

Steve secoua la tête.

"- Ils ne sont pas très discrets."

"- Les soldats d'Asgard n'ont jamais élevé la ruse au rang de sport national. C'est même une tare plus qu'une qualité. Il n'y a pas d'honneur à attaquer par surprise ou utiliser son cerveau."

Tony eut un bruit de gorge absolument dégouté.

"- Comment ce Royaume a-t-il pu acquérir autant de prestige avec si peu de jugeote ?

"- C'était une autre époque, Anthony." Sourit Loki. "Une époque dont personne, a part peut-être les rares personne qui mettent les pieds à la Bibliothèque du palais et moi avons une vague notion. C'était une époque où la magie était révérée. C'était l'époque qui a créé ce royaume… Ses habitants sont tellement habitués à leur confort, à la magie de tous les jours, qu'ils ne réalisent même plus qu'ils en dépendent pour leur moindre geste quotidien." Le jotun eut un sourire folâtre. "Te rappelles-tu de nos discutions, Amora ? "

"- Sur la meilleure façon de prendre le pouvoir à Asgard sans combat ? Bien sûr !" Elle éclata de rire. "Tout fonctionne grâce à la magie. "expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire un peu malsain. "Tout, absolument tout. Du transport d'eau dans les bâtiments à son évacuation, au chauffage, au maintien des bâtiments eux-mêmes !"

"- HA ! Je savais bien qu'il était physiquement impossible que des bâtiments pareils tiennent debout dans une aide quelconque !" Affirma Bruce."

Autour d'eux, les gardes s'entre regardèrent, mal à l'aise.  
Leurs ordres étaient clairs. Séparer les princes de leurs alliés. Mais les princes ne semblaient pas vouloir comprendre l'ordre implicite de leur père. Ils refusaient de passer les portes à présent ouvertes.

"- Bref, avec Loki, nous avons passé des jours à créer un sort qui endormirait la magie d'Asgard, sauf la nôtre."

"- C'était dans un but purement académique." S'excusa Loki, les pommettes violettes. "Nous avons estimés qu'il faudrait environ quatre jours avant que la population ne gronde, huit avant qu'elle me monte sur le palais, douze pour qu'elle se révolte pour de bon et vingt maximum avant qu'Odin ne soit déposé."

"- Et tu serais arrivé avec une virginité toute neuve, la magie au bout des doigts, pour tout rétablir et être enfin accepté et aimé de tous ?"

La voix de Steve était aussi douce que triste.

Un fils réduit à de tels expédients pour être remarqué de son père ? C'était tragique.

"- Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance, Steve. Il faut de toute façon deux puissant sorciers pour lancer ce sort. Et de sorciers, ou enchanteresse, assez puissant pour ça, il n'y en a pas dix dans tous les royaumes. Et à par Amora et moi qui parfois travaillons ensemble, aucun ne se mêle à ses semblables. Asgard est à l'abri de ce sort. Nous n'en connaissons de toute façon que chacun une moitié. Nous avons été prudents quand nous l'avons créé. Ce n'était que de la recherche. Ni Amora ni moi ne cherchions la destruction d'Asgard par ce biais….Tu dois me croire Thor."

Le prince blond eut un sourire tendre.

Il attrapa son frère par la nuque avant de poser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Le geste était déjà d'une intimité remarquable pour des Asgardiens avant. A présent que l'héritage génétique des deux princes s'exprimait et leur donnait à tous les deux de nouveaux moyens d'exprimer leurs sens, il était à la limite de la pornographie.

Pour un jotun, poser son front contre celui qu'un semblable était encore plus intime que s'ils avaient copulés sur le marbre devant tout le monde.  
Heureusement, personne n'était au courant de ce détail.  
Pas même les deux princes.

Les yeux clos sous le regard avide de la cour qui ne perdait rien du spectacle, les deux frères restèrent nichés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Odin les dérange.

"- THOR! Cesse donc ces dégoutants débordements et approche!"

Les deux frères se séparèrent lentement.

Thor déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de son cadet qui frémit lourdement.

Il commençait à s'habituer à la fascination, l'amour et au désir permanent qu'il recevait de son frère. Comme il recevait l'affection timide de Clint, celle, plus fraternelle de Steve et Bruce, la passion brute de Tony ou l'amusement de Natasha.  
C'était même devenu une façon de les reconnaître.

Thor reprit sa main dans la sienne.

Les gardes menacèrent les Avengers lorsqu'ils voulurent les suivre.

Steve haussa un sourcil.

Très "Captain America in control" tout soudain, il menaça le chef de l'unité de soldat du doigt.

"- Petit, n'essaye même pas" Et le ton était si directif, si remplit de charisme et de commandement que le guerriers plusieurs fois millénaire ne put que reposer sa lance sur le sol, rougir et baisser le nez avec un "désolé monsieur" tout humble.

Thor secoua la tête. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, il aurait ri sans doute.  
Mais là, il n'était pas prêt à s'amuser.

Ils traversèrent tout le hall à pas mesurés.

Encore une fois, Thor et son frère étaient au centre du diamant créé par les Avengers autour d'eux.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, comme la populace avant eux, les nobles finirent par reconnaître qui était le jotun que Thor tenait par la main.

Des murmures s'élevèrent lentement. Petit à petit, ils gagnèrent en décibels jusqu'à ce que les premières insultes ne fusent.

Aucun des princes ne broncha.

Ils avaient déjà décidés de leur avenir. Que leur importait la masse protestataire de nobliaux sans cervelle ?

Pendant que Loki se remettait lentement de la douleur, perdu dans les caresses de son frère, ils avaient discutés. L'avenir à Asgard était quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait encore concevoir. Pas avant de très nombreuses années en tout cas.  
Pas avant qu'ils ne pardonnent, l'un comme l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas les même grief contre Odin, mais ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour qu'ils ne puissent en conscience et surtout, sans risque accepter de revenir.

Un caillou vola soudain vers la tête de Loki.

Le bouclier du capitaine l'intercepta à la seconde ou une rafale de répulseur le vaporisa.

Les cinq Avengers se tournèrent du même mouvement vers l'imbécile qui venait d'agresser l'un des princes.

Le groupe avait stoppé.

Lequel avait exprimé son déplaisir au pauvre crétin ?  
Steve ? Tony ? Clint qui hésitait sur la flèche à prendre ? Natasha et ses couteaux ? Ou Bruce qui n'aurait aucun problème à voir Hulk créer quelques crèpes sur le sol.

C'est finalement Sleipnir qui eut le dernier mot.

D'un puissant coup de postérieur dans le ventre de l'individu, il le laissa tomber au sol, puis leva la queue.

L'odeur de crottin frais envahit la salle du trône.

Très digne, le cheval géant reprit sa place en queue de peloton.

Non mais.

On ne touchait pas à sa maman.

Le silence s'était refait dans le Grand Hall.

Enfin, après ce qui parut un temps infini, les deux princes se présentèrent devant les membres du Conseil.

Debout, les quinze anciens étaient visiblement un peu interdit.

"- Vous avez demandé l'assistance du conseil, comme vous en avez le droit, prince Thor ?"

"- NOUS avons demandé tous les deux assistance au conseil, oncle Vili. Loki et moi demandons dégagement pour ce qu'a fait Odin."

Le plus jeune des deux oncles des princes fixa le jotun près de Thor avant de réaliser.

"- Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Surpris, Loki haussa un sourcil. Il fixa de ses orbites vides le conseil qui hoqueta.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé mon garçon ? Tes yeux ! Et cette apparence !"

"- Et celle de Thor !"

Ils réalisaient soudain que les yeux de Thor n'étaient plus bleus.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Loki sentait leur confusion sur sa peau comme un film amer et un peu répugnant.

Thor eut un mouvement de recul près de lui. Lui aussi sentait leur confusion.

"- N'étiez-vous donc pas au courant de ce que je suis ?" S'étonna, pour de vrai, le jotun.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Il suffit ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter les mensonges de Loki !" S'emporta Odin.

Vé le foudroya du regard.

"- SILENCE ! Les princes en ont appelés au conseil ! Tu as voulu qu'il soit tenu ici, alors c'est ICI que nous écouterons !"

Le reste du conseil approuva. On ne leur prêtait déjà pas souvent oreille alors pour une fois qu'ils servaient à quelque chose, ils allaient en profiter. Il était bon qu'Asgard se rappelle qu'ils pouvaient en appeler à eux s'ils en avaient besoin. Odin était peut-être le Père de Toutes Choses, mais il n'était pas omnipotent.

"- Loki ?"

"- Je suis le fils ainé de Laufey, Roi de Jotunheim. A la fin de la guerre, Odin m'a arraché à mon monde pour m'élever comme son fils. Et nous savons tous à quoi j'ai pu servir au cours des millénaires." Le ton était aussi railleur que coléreux.

"- ODIN ?"

"- C'est n'importe quoi !" Tenta le roi.

La foule grondait doucement. Quoi? Ils avaient failli…Non, ils avaient eu un jotun sur le trône ? Un enfant volé à ses parents en plus ?

"- Loki était juste un avorton laissé à mourir ! Juste une larve inutile ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie !"

"- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Que savez-vous de la culture Jotun, Père ?" Cracha Thor. "La connaissez-vous si bien que vous saviez que Loki n'avait pas été laissé dans un TEMPLE pour le protéger ? Ou pour une cérémonie quelconque ? J'ai bien été laissé seul dans la salle du Trône la nuit de ma naissance pour être imprégné du sens de la royauté après tout, comme tous les princes d'Asgard !"

Odin bafouilla un peu.  
Depuis quand son fils lui répondait ainsi ? Il le faisait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps !

"- THOR! SILENCE !"

"- Ho ca suffit père! Vous bouclez la !"

Choqué, Odin se rassit.  
Tony ricana.

Loki glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son frère pour qu'il se calme. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre leur calme.

Le prince se reprit.

"- Ce n'est pas la question qui nous amène ici. Même si les origines de Loki et la façon dont elles lui ont été révélées ont été la cause de son coup de folie. Apprendre soudain la vérité, Odin qui s'endort sur le coup, moi bannit, une guerre aux frontières…. Mon frère à fait ce qu'il a pu comme il a pu" Thor balayait les fautes de Loki d'un revers de main.

"- Alors qu'attendez-vous de nous, mon prince."

"- La justice !" Réclama Thor. "La justice pour mon frère ! La justice pour son sacrifice !"

D'une voix aussi âpre que chargée d'émotion, Thor détailla la dispute qu'il avait eut avec son père et la malédiction que le roi avait lancé sur lui.  
Heimdall fut appelé comme témoin puis Thor continua son récit.

Il n'épargna rien à son père.

Ni sa peur, ni son désespoir, son angoisse, savoir qu'il devait mettre fin à ses jours s'il ne retrouvait pas la vue, puis l'idée de rester sur Midgar parmi ses amis. Et enfin Loki.  
Loki qui avait tout abandonné pour lui.

La vie qu'il s'était construit pour pouvoir s'occuper de son frère.

Puis le sort qu'il avait créé pour lui rendre la vue en lui donnant la sienne.

Les souffrances qu'il avait subit depuis en silence, juste pour ne pas inquiéter son frère.

Puis celles qui avaient manqué le tuer lorsqu'Amora, enfin, l'avait délivré du sort aussi poisseux que haineux qu'il avait récupéré par ricochet.

L'Enchanteresse avait été appelée à témoigner à son tour.  
Elle avait fait un étalage exhaustif des symptômes qui se seraient poursuivi sans son intervention. Autant pour Thor si Loki n'avait rien fait que pour le jotun.

Odin avait manqué tuer ses deux fils.  
Et pourquoi ?

"- Vous vouliez juste que je sois votre bon petit clone obéissant, père. Vous n'avez jamais voulu rien d'autre qu'une poupée à votre semblance, avec les mêmes idées, les mêmes paroles, les mêmes actes. Vous n'avez jamais compris mon amour pour mon frère. Et à présent que je sais que Loki n'est pas de mon sang, vous comprendrez encore moins mon amour pour lui tout court."

La cour entra en ébullition.

Le prince ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'ils avaient entendu n'est-ce pas ?

"- Tu mettrais un Jotun sur le trône ?" Rugit le roi.

"- Vous l'y avez déjà mis. Et je n'aurais aucun complexe à faire de Loki ma reine. Il a déjà prouvé sa capacité à porter des enfants, vous ne pourriez donc me refuser sa main en arguant de la stérilité de notre union."

"- JE REFUSE QUE CE MONSTRE…."

"- C'est une bonne chose que je ne vous demande rien alors. Ha ! Et Loki peut soulever Mjolnir aussi !"

Histoire de prouver ses dires, Thor donna l'arme à son frère qui la porta sans le moindre mal sous le regard aussi consterné qu'halluciné d'Odin. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu, DU TOUT! Jamais Loki n'aurait du pouvoir porter l'arme ! Il avait lancé un sort des siècles plus tôt pour l'en empêcher. Celui qu'il avait lancé après le bannissement de Thor l'avait-il invalidé ? C'était possible. Le sort second était plus général alors que le premier était spécifique.

Le conseil eut toutes les peines du monde à rétablie le calme dans la salle du trône.

Le roi criait sur son fils, le fils criait sur le père, les Avengers suivaient la chose sur le qui-vive tout en mangeant des chips (pour Tony) et des popcorns (pour Natasha), les nobles se criaient dessus en fonction de leurs opinions sur le sujet, le niveau de décibel était tellement monté que Loki du se fermer les oreilles avec les mains.

"- SILENCE !" Finit par rugir Clint avant de lancer une flèche détonante vers le plafond.

La tête explosive ne fit aucuns dégâts mais entre la lumière, le souffle et le bruit, tout le monde se jeta à terre pour se protéger.

"- C'est finit oui ?" Irrité l'archer n'osait s'approcher de Loki.

La magie du jotun brillait autour de lui en réponse à l'agression manifeste qui montait autour de lui.

Ne rien voir avait quand même quelques menus désagréments, surtout dans un lieu à la magie aussi vibrante qu'Asgard. Dans la salle du trône, il était presque aveuglé par elle et dépendait presque entièrement de Thor et de ses perceptions nouvelles qui prenaient lentement le pas sur ses sens ordinaires.

Vili se redressa.

L'arme de l'archer lui avait fait peur le vilain !

"- Odin, Thor et Loki son adultes. Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire sur eux. Loki étant un jotun, même s'il est un prince, il ne peut être un prince d'Asgard."

Thor se raidit mais Loki le retint. Il comprenait où voulait en venir leur oncle.

"- Loki n'est pas soumis aux désidératas d'Odin puisqu'il n'est pas son père." Thor se détendit.

Ça, il appréciait.

"- Thor, malheureusement, tu es le Prince d'Asgard. Même le Conseil ne peut rien faire contre cela."

C'était à lui de prendre la décision qu'il faudrait.

"- Aucune importance. Je ne compte pas garder une seconde de plus que nécessaire mon rang et ma nationalité."

La cour rugit encore, cette fois de consternation.

"- Je suis peut-être votre fils, Odin. Mais vous n'avez finalement jamais été un père pour nous. Nos éducations entières entre vos mains n'ont été qu'une vaste farce et une erreur. Loki m'a davantage élevé que vous l'avez jamais fait. Quand à Mère, elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu."

Près de son mari, Frigga n'avait rien dit depuis l'entrée de ses fils. Elle savait que si elle disait un mot, elle fondrait en larmes.

"- Mère ?"

La reine ne put se retenir davantage. Entendre Loki l'appeler comme ca ?

Elle releva le bord de sa robe entre deux doigts puis dévala les quelques marches de l'estrade qui menait au trône pour se jeter au cou de son cadet.

"- Ho mon bébé…."

Loki sentit un nœud disparaître au creux de son estomac.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il restait le fils de sa maman ?

Il la serra contre lui.

"- Mon tout petit…. Ce que tu as fait… Ce qui s'est passé…. Peu importe. Tu es vivant."

Frigga était reine, certes. Mais elle était surtout maman.

Tony se mordit la langue avec jalousie. Qu'il aurait aimé avoir une mère comme ça. La sienne avait été une grosse éponge imbibée de whisky du matin au soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure dans un accident de voiture avec son père et Jarvis. Le vieux majordome l'avait quasi élevé depuis sa naissance avant qu'Obi ne prenne la relève quand il était encore un gamin. L'ingénieur était content que les deux princes puissent faire table rase du passé et retrouver celle qui lui avait été arraché avant même qu'il soit assez vieux pour la comprendre

Loki se laissa baigner dans l'amour de sa maman un moment avant de la repousser.

"- Je vais bien. Nous allons bien… Mais nous ne pourrons rester."

Frigga hocha la tête.  
Elle l'avait déjà compris.

"- Viens… Je veux que tu vois Eir avant de partir."

Loki hésita.

Se séparer de Thor ?

Steve, Tony et Clint s'approchèrent immédiatement.

"- On va venir avec toi."

Odin ne profiterait pas de la situation pour emprisonner le jotun. Ou pire.

Rassuré, Loki laissa Tony prendre sa main.

La passion que l'humain avait pour lui aurait pu être désagréable ou pesante mais elle était finalement si ouverte qu'elle n'était pas agressive.

Son autre main dans celle de sa mère, Loki se laissa trainer jusqu'à la déesse de la médecine pendant que Thor hurlait de plus en plus fort à présent que Loki n'était plus là pour souffrir de sa voix puissante.

"- QU'est-ce que tu as fait à Thor, mon trésor ? Les lignes…"

"- Ho. Vous les avez vus. Il semblerait que les Ases descendent des Jotuns. Je lui ai donné mes yeux. Leur présence, ma magie, on réactivé cet héritage ancestrale.

Choqué, la reine se figea.

Les Jotuns ? Ancêtres des Asgardiens ?

Etait-ce sérieux ?

Elle laissa son cadet aux mains d'Eir.

Le déesse examina longuement le jeune prince. Elle utilisa sa magie sur lui avant de secouer la tête.

"- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais que vous direz mon prince."

"- Je ne suis plus ton prince."

"- Je ne sais que vous dire, Loki. Votre magie pour rendra peut-être vos yeux un jour. Mais pour l'instant, dans l'état actuel, je ne puis que m'excuser auprès de vous. Vous ne retrouverez, d'après moi, jamais la vue.

Les humains ne bronchèrent pas. Ils s'attendaient à cette réponse. Loki non plus ne broncha pas.  
Frigga par contre…  
Elle parvint à ne pas pleurer.

"- Aucune importance. Loki n'a pas besoin de ses yeux. L'ami Stark finira bien par lui en construire des corrects à force d'essais." Balaya Thor en entrant dans la salle d'examen.

Loki sourit à son frère. Thor rayonnait de contentement.

"- J'en conclus que le Conseil t'as donné satisfaction ?"

"- il NOUS a donné satisfaction. Nous sommes libres comme l'air, mon frère. J'ai rendu mon titre. Asgard n'est plus rien pour moi que par quelques personnes qui y vivent. Amora et Skurge ont acceptés d'aider nos amis à vider nos chambres. Sleipnir va nous accompagner."

Frigga pâlit un peu.

"- Vous allez partir pour de bon ?"

Loki tourna ses orbites vides vers sa mère.

Il la fixa longuement.  
Elle pâlit davantage.

"- Oui…Pardon mon fils… Je suis égoïste… permettrez-vous quand même à votre mère de venir vous rendre visite ?"

"- Si l'ami Stark le permet, bien sûr."

"- Evidement que maman Frigga pourra venir quand elle veut. "

Thor vint naturellement prendre son frère dans ses bras.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun s'appuya contre son frère.

"- Quand nous serons rentrer sur Midgar, il y a quelques personnes que j'aimerais aller voir, si tu veux bien."

"- Tout ce que tu veux mon Loki."

Le jotun posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère.

Thor soupira dans le chaste baiser sans se soucier du "hooooooo ils sont mignons…" de Eir ou de la rougeur soudaine des joues de leur mère.

##############################################

Tony s'était appuyé sur la grosse berline.

Il retira ses lunettes de soleil pour les nettoyer rapidement sur sa veste avant de les remettre.

Asgard s'était finalement bien passé.

Le conseil avait bouclé le bec du roi puis libéré les deux princes.

Comme les autres Avengers, il ne doutait pas qu'Odin tenterait d'une façon ou d'une autre de se venger mais ce serait une autre histoire.

Pour l'instant, Tony attendait que Loki et Thor sortent de la clinique vétérinaire ou Loki avait travaillé quelques temps avant de venir au secours de son frère.

Il n'y avait pas eu de cris ou de fuite éperdue, donc ça ne devait pas se passer trop mal.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils avaient quittés Asgard, pas mal de choses s'étaient tassées.

Loki avait officiellement signé son engagement comme Avengers auprès d'un Fury ronchon mais conciliant, Thor et Loki étaient officiellement en coupe et lui faisait officiellement la cour à Loki.

Le plus remarquable était sans doute que Thor ne l'ai pas encore éclaté contre un mur. L'Ase le surveillait du coin de l'œil mais ne disait rien. Il aimait son frère plus que de raison et son frère n'avait jamais été exclusif. Pas plus que lui d'ailleurs. Confusément, le dieu du tonnerre réfléchissait à accepter de partager son frère avec l'humain si c'était ce que Loki voulait.

Le couple sortit enfin de la clinique vétérinaire.

"- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"- Pouvons-nous rentrer, ami Tony ?"

"- Le jet nous attends au Bourget. Comment ça c'est passé ?

"- Mieux que je n'aurais craint. Ils ont eu un peu peur au début, mais finalement, ça c'est bien finit. Ils m'ont proposé de revenir travailler si d'aventure je retrouve la vue.

"- Bon. C'est déjà ça."

Tony monta dans la voiture avec eux.

Happy prit le volant, comme toujours.

Ils retournèrent à leur appareil en silence.

Loki ne pouvait voir la ville défiler par la fenêtre, mais il sentait le plaisir de Thor et Tony assit de part et d'autre de son siège. A travers eux, il profitait donc de la balade.

Les doigts de Thor glissaient sur la peau nue de son bras en une caresse apaisante et chaleureuse qui le faisait soupirer de satisfaction.  
De l'autre côté, Tony n'en était pas encore là.  
En parfait gentleman que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, il jouait de tous ses charmes pour séduire le jotun.

C'était ce qui ravisait Loki.  
Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui faire la cour.

Il en était presque timide lorsque l'humain faisait la roue.

Au début, il avait craint la réaction de Thor mais son frère avait été bizarrement conciliant. Non qu'il ne craigne pas que Loki l'abandonne. Juste qu'il était d'accord pour partager son frère si c'était ce que son frère voulait.

Résumé simplement, Thor voulait juste que son frère soit heureux.

Loki essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Non qu'il soit triste, juste que ses glandes lacrymales étaient enfin en phase de guérison totale. Il peinait encore à en avoir le plein contrôle.

Leur voiture s'arrêta près du jet.

Ils descendirent pour laisser Happy charger le véhicule dans l'avion pendant qu'ils montaient à l'intérieur.

Le vol durerait quand même cinq bonnes heures pour retourner à New York.

A la maison…

"- Hé si vous alliez faire une sieste ? Loki a l'air de dormir debout." Proposa soudain Tony avec un sourire égrillard.

Thor rosit légèrement.

L'humain lui avait parlé du club des 10 000 mètres.

Il se racla la gorge.

"- Excellente idée."

Un peu perplexe, Loki se laissa trainer à l'arrière de l'appareil dès qu'il fut à hauteur de croisière.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe Thoooooooooooooorrrr…."

La question se termina en un long gémissement de plaisir lorsque l'Aesir glissa ses mains sous les voiles de son frère.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il effleura la courbe de la gorge de Loki du bout de la langue, suivant chaque ligne clanique avec lenteur.

Loki soupira de plaisir avant de s'abandonner totalement à son frère.

Ce n'était pas grave s'il ne voyait plus et ne verrait plus jamais. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour profiter de l'amour de son ainé, non plus que de ses étreintes.

Ou du regard de Tony, debout à l'entrée de la petite chambre et qui les observait en se léchant les lèvres.

Joueur soudain, Loki se mit en devoir de laisser s'exprimer toute la sensualité qui était la sienne.

Ses jeux avaient changés par la force des choses, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne pouvait plus en avoir.

Il aimait sentir le désir dans les yeux des autres.

Il aimait leur regard sur lui.

Il aimait qu'ils l'observent et se lamentent sur ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Leur regard devenait sa drogue.

Leur regard devenait son obsession.

Thor releva la tête.

Le regard carmin croisa celui chocolat de l'humain.

Le prince déchut fit signe à son ami de les rejoindre.

Tony ferma la porte puis alluma la caméra.

Il savait que Loki aimait ça.

Et que n'aurait-il pas fait pour le jotun nu dans le lit ?

#fin#


End file.
